Unforgettable: Forget Me Not
by chibi-lizard
Summary: They met from the past,present and to the future.They always have a lot of troubles,but they manage to survive,what they didn't know is that a great trade is needed. Lots of stories in different sides that connects to one story.Will they forget or regret?
1. the Start to Remember

**A/n: Hello, people! Nice meeting you guys again. As you can see, I'm starting another story. This is my second fanfic. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget, REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Now that I'm making two fanfics, it'll be harder for me to update. Please forgive me if I'll update sooooooo late.**

**I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Review! R&R!**

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

**By:**

**chibi-lizard  
**

**(I changed my pename)**

**Chapter 1 **

The **Start** of** Remember**

_**Day 1**_

**Summary: **_The first meeting in the present lifetime. Both of them see each other in different time period. She doesn't remember, neither does he, except only little. Will this meeting affect the plan?_

_The story will be started from the present time period. It won't start at the end or at the start._

_  
_

"_On the present time period, it all started, the second beginning. Here almost all the plot is being revealed, but in the past was a sad story. He was a painter and she was a player. Both like art, but was separated by a curse."_

_**Airport**_

"_June 21, 1984, the Kinomoto family is going back to Japan. They were living in America for about three years."_

"Sakura-chan!" A voice of a girl with long amethyst hair and eyes called from a far away distance.

"Tomoyo!" The other girl replied by calling her friend back. She's running with her luggage following her; it strolls fast behind her. The girl has long auburn hair and emerald eyes. She halts and leaves her luggage in the middle of the path, then went running towards her friend into a hug.

"Tomoyo-chan, I miss you so much! How are you!" Sakura -that's her name- happily said.

"_Sakura Kinomoto is one of the special persons of the story. She is very optimistic, kind, friendly, clumsy, smart, etc. She's somewhat confused in her life, at first. It's very rare to see Sakura very angry, the serious type. Well, her role here is very important too."_

"I must be the one who should be asking you that question!" Tomoyo –the first girl's name- sarcastically said.

"_Tomoyo Daidouji is Sakura's best friend and cousin. They were about thirteen, in this time. They're starting first-year."_

**(I'm not sure in Tomoyo's hair color)**

Tomoyo and Sakura laughs.

"Hey, Kaijuu! Don't just leave your luggage, lying around." A tall boy with dark brown hair and a terrifying face appeared named Touya. **("Kaijuu" means monster)**

"_Touya is Sakura's older brother. Touya always tease Sakura, but he's actually a very overprotective brother. He cares a lot for Sakura and won't let anybody hurt her nor get near her."_

"I'm not a Kaijuu! Stupid Touya!" Sakura shouted.

"Now, now, stop the fight. Let's go home, I'll cook dinner." A man with a pleasant face and wears a gentle smile suggested.

"Ok, Dad!" Sakura excitedly said.

"Oh! I miss Mr. Kinomoto's cooking!" Tomoyo said.

"Well… let's go to our house then." Fujitaka –Sakura's dad's name- said.

"_Fujitaka is Sakura and Touya's father. He is an archeologist and a professor in a university. His occupation in America was a professor in Harvard."_

_**Kinomoto Residence**_

"Wow! This is our house!" Sakura exclaimed.

"_Eventually, Sakura never had been in Japan, but while they were in America, Touya and Fujitaka taught Sakura some Japanese language so she wouldn't be left out, if she'll be enrolled here in Japan."_

"Thank you, Tomoyo, for watching the house while we were gone." Fujitaka thanked.

"No problem, Mr. K. At least, I'm going to have a special treat today… a delicious treat." Tomoyo said.

"Ok." Fujitaka went to the kitchen an opened the refrigerator, "Oh my, I forgot to buy ingredients on the market today."

"Don't worry, Dad, me and Tomoyo will buy those ingredients for you." Sakura volunteered.

"Ok. Here." Fujitaka gave Sakura money for the expense and a paper.

"You coming, Touya?"

"Nah!" Touya replied.

Tomoyo and Sakura went out of the house and walk towards the supermarket.

"So, Sakura how's life in America?" Tomoyo asks.

"Fine, but I wish you were there."

"I bet you met a lot of nice people there, huh."

"Yup! I met someone very special too."

"Really! Who!"

"His name is Watanabe Yusuke. I met him in America. We're classmates there and he helped me out."

"_Yusuke Watanabe is a former classmate of Sakura in elementary in America."_

"Is that all you guys have done! No falling in love?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura blushes.

"Just kidding! We're here!"

They went in and after several minutes they went out.

"Well, I hope we're classmates tomorrow. It's so excited, we have the same school!"

"Yup!"

"You'll meet a lot of nice people there, too."

"Really!" Sakura had a short daydream, but was interrupted when she bumped into somebody. Sakura fell with her butt first.

"Ow… gomenasai…" Sakura apologizes. **("Gomenasai" or "gomen" means sorry)**

"…"

"_Here comes the other main character of the story. Actually, two persons will be shown. This is how they met in the second beginning."_

Sakura stood up angrily.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You might as well as apologize to me too, you know!"

"Why should I do that!" The boy icily replied back. The boy didn't even bother look at her.

"Because you bumped into me! Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sakura said pissed off.

"Why do I even bother!"

"Uh! You're so rude!"

"Whatever!"

Then another boy showed up. This boy is holding two popsicle sticks in his hand.

"What's going on?" The boy asks as he licks in his popsicle.

"They both bumped into each other _accidentally_, now they're fighting over it." Tomoyo answered the boy.

The boy had blue hair and eyes with matching eyeglasses.

"Hiirigazawa-san!" Tomoyo asks.

"Huh?" The boy turned to Tomoyo, "Daidouji-san! Please call me Eriol."

"_Eriol is one of the most important characters of the story. Without him, the story will be so simple or boring"_

"Ok. Call me Tomoyo, then. So, are you with Li-kun?"

"Yup!" Eriol continued licking his popsicle, "He dragged me to come with him to have a stroll in the park."

"Oh…"

"By the way, who's the newbie?"

"Huh! Oh! This is Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. She'll be studying in our school, starting tomorrow." Tomoyo pulled Sakura from the argument they're, the boy earlier and Sakura, making.

Eriol kneeled down and takes Sakura's right hand and kisses it softly, "Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san. Watashi wa Hiirigazawa Eriol, but you can call me Eriol." **("Watashi wa" means my name is)**

"_Eriol has the habit of kissing a girl's hand in a new meeting. You may say he's like a playboy, but he's not. Eriol is a gentleman, not like the other boy here in this period."_

Sakura blushes, "Um… nice to meet you too, Eriol-kun… You can call me Sakura."

Eriol stood up and pulled the boy closer, "By the way, this is Li Syaoran."

Eriol introduced the boy earlier, who has brown chest-nut hair and amber eyes, "…"

Sakura held out a hand, "Hello, watashi wa Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you, Li-kun."

"_Li Syaoran is also one of the most important people in the story. He makes everything in each time, a sad one. He also showed up every time period."_

Syaoran didn't even look at her. He ignored Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura called pissed off.

Syaoran walks away. Eriol followed him, "Bye Tomoyo-chan! Bye Sakura-chan, see you guys tomorrow at school!"

"Bye!"

"I hate that Li guy! He's so rude!"

Tomoyo giggles, "You know Sakura, he's one of the most popular guys in our school."

"Really! That rude guy! How could he possibly be _popular_!"

"Let's see, let's start with him being a total hottie, smart, rich, athletic. In other words, _'perfect'_."

"I can't believe!"

"Well, you gotta believe it, and the other one, Eriol; he's also one of the most popular guys in school. Both of them are the most popular guys in school."

"Really! Well, in Eriol's case, there's no doubt that he's popular."

"Well, we better go! I can't wait for Mr. K's cooking!"

"Ok, ok!"

_**Kinomoto Residence**_

"We're here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What took you so long, Kaijuu!" Touya asks.

"I told you, I'm not a Kaijuu!"

"Hi, Sakura!" A boy with gray hair greeted. **(I'm not sure what Yukito's hair color is, ok.)**

"Yukito!"

"_Yukito is Touya's best friend. They were classmates in high school, but when the Kinomoto family moved to America, they kind of got separated."_

"Nice to meet you again, Sakura-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too, Yukito!"

"Sakura, have you bought those ingredients I asked you and Tomoyo!" Fujitaka shouted from the kitchen.

"SAKURA!" A little yellow creature with wings flying towards Sakura called.

"Kero!"

"_In Kero's case, he was a guardian of this book called the "Clow Book". You may not believe it but this is true, it's magical. Sakura is you may call the "card's mistress", but she doesn't know that."_

**(Ok, in this part, this is fictional, NOT TRUE! So, don't believe! It's part of the story!)**

"HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT ME! YOU LEFT ME IN YOUR LUGGAGE!" Kero –that's its name- shouted angrily.

"Gomen… I'm so excited that I forgot about you…" Sakura said in excuse.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Tadaima!" Eriol said. **("Tadaima" means I'm home, but in this phrase it means we're home)**

"Okaeri, Master Eriol, Master Syaoran!" Wei said. **("Okaeri" means welcome back)**

"_Wei is a very kind man. He's Eriol and Syaoran's butler. He looks after them, since they were kids. He's working for them for a really long time now. He also knows a lot of things."_

"…"

Syaoran went in and went upstairs. He went inside his room. He threw himself on top of the bed.

"Man… I'm beat!"

He turned on his stereo with the remote his holding. He stood up and walks towards his drawer. He slid his drawer open. He took out his sketch pad. He turned the pages carefully, until it reached to a certain water colored sketch. It was a sketch of a girl, a girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes. She was seated in a pink bed, smiling.

"…"

Tears rolled down from Syaoran's eyes.

"You lied to me bro'!" Eriol suddenly showed up on the door.

"Have you ever heard the word _'privacy'_! And, what did you mean by, 'I lied to you'." Syaoran angrily asks.

"You told me that you'll forget everything that is related in the past. You even told me that you won't trust anybody that easily. Now, look at you! You're still looking at that picture!" Eriol reminded Syaoran.

"Shut up! I can't forget about her that easily you know. It hurts so much to forget about **_her_**. I can't even find a way that can take **_her_** off my mind." Syaoran retorted.

"Well, you should have forgotten about **_her_** years ago, bro'." Eriol informed.

"What do you mean by that!" Syaoran asks in confusion.

"You'll have more trouble forgetting about **_her_** now. I know that you have the habit of not looking at people when they're talking to you, that's why you don't see **_her_**." Eriol told Syaoran.

"What! Tell me who it is!" Syaoran asks angrily.

"That's the problem with you bro', you know? It's always your problem why all this things happen. It was also your idea to look for her even though **_she_**'s-" Eriol suddenly said, but was cut off by Syaoran.

"**_She_**'s not **DEAD**!" Syaoran said out in a blue, angrily.

"…" Eriol said nothing.

"**_She_**'s not yet dead… I know it… **_she_**'s never been dead! Never!" Syaoran said wildly.

"Calm down, bro'!" Eriol tried to calm down Syaoran while holding both his shoulders.

"Shut up!" Syaoran shouted.

"…" Eriol took his hands off Syaoran's shoulders.

"I shouldn't have met **_her_**… Maybe, it was really my fault… I mean, why **_she_** died…" Syaoran finally calm down; tears forming and falling in his eyes.

"Ok… let's stop this conversation, now. I'm sorry, bro', I shouldn't have said that." Eriol finally said.

"…" No reply came.

"Good night…"

"…" Silent. Eriol walked out of the room. Tears still kept flowing from his eyes, falling down in his cheeks.

_**Kinomoto Residence**_

"Dinner's ready!" Fujitaka announced.

"Yeah! Dinner!" Kero happily said.

"Wow! It looks good and smells good!" Sakura complimented.

"Yum!" Tomoyo said.

"Itadakimas!" Everyone said in unison. **("Itadakimas" means thank you for the food)**

**_After dinner…_**

"Sakura? Have you unpacked and fix your things!" Fujitaka shouted from downstairs.

"Yes, Dad!" Sakura replied, "Thanks Tomoyo, for helping me unpacked my things."

"Your welcome! Oh! I forgot!" Tomoyo said in grief.

"What!" Sakura worriedly asks.

"I forgot the dress I made for you at home." Tomoyo said sighing.

Sakura and Kero fall back anime style and sweat drop. It was time for Tomoyo to go. Her mother, Daidouji Sonomi, went to their house to pick Tomoyo up.

"_Sonomi Daidouji is Tomoyo's mother. She owns a big successful toy factory. She is the cousin of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko. That's why Sakura and Tomoyo are cousins."_

"Oyasumi nasai, Sonomi-sama!" Sakura greeted. **("Oyasumi nasai" means good evening)**

Sonomi runs to Sakura into a tight hug, "Sakura! I missed you so much!"

Sakura sweat drops, "Me too." Sonomi lets go of Sakura, "Well, mata ne!" **("Mata ne" means see you)**

"Mata ne, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!"

Tomoyo and Sonomi went inside the car and drove away. Sakura went inside her house. She went upstairs and went into her room.

"What's up, Sakura!" Kero asks.

"I'm so excited! It's going to be my first day in Seijou High School tomorrow!" Sakura said excitedly. **(I'm not sure in the spelling of Seijou, ok.)**

"_Seijou High School is the former school Touya and Yukito used to study. Now, it's where Syaoran and Eriol are studying, so does Tomoyo."_

**_That night… in Sakura's room…_**

'_I can't sleep. I wonder why. I usually get excited, but not this much. I wonder who this Li guy is. When I saw his eyes, they were lonely, sad, and angry eyes. I can only see grief and vengeance in his eyes, but why am I so affected? When I met him, I felt something, something unusual. It's like we already met somewhere, but where?' _Sakura thought deeply.

"_Time goes by so quickly… So many things have changed, but both of them haven't, except for their memories, the memories and love of two people that got separated."_

**_Also, that night… in Syaoran's room…_**

'_Why do you have to leave! Why do you have to break to my heart! Why do have to cause so much pain! Why do you have to reject me! What have I done wrong, for you to hurt me! Now, I'm regretting that I even met you! If it will only cost me pain and suffering, but, even though, you caused me to suffer and feel great pain, I thanked you for loving me. I'm sorry…' _Syaoran's thoughts gathered up in his mind, forming a lot of questions.

"_It's so hard to forget the person you love, when they're just there waiting for you. It's so hard to forget the person you love, when they can't even forget about you. It's so hard to let go… especially if she's holding onto you… forever."_

For the coldness of the night surrounded them, everyone was asleep, except for these two people. Darkness filled their place, but no matter how dark, they still thought.

"_They both feel pain and suffering in their hearts. They wondered how they can even take away the pain. Maybe one is lifeless, but it's still there in their heart. It's so hard to even say goodbye to the person, that you loved so much."_

Tears formed in both eyes and fall down from their cheeks.

'_Who are you?' _Both of them thought in the end.

**A/n: I hope you guys like the first chap! I know it's quite confusing, but as you read further, you'll understand!**

**I'll update soon! Review! Review! Review! Oh yeah! Watch out for my other story, I'm going to update the next chapter soon, it's a chapter for ExT fans!  
**

**Notice that I change my pename! Its chibi-lizard!  
**


	2. the First Trial

**A/n: Hi you guys! I'm focusing in this story so; expect that I will update sooooo late in my other story. Also, my teachers gave me a whole sack of assignments that I need to finish or else I'll face the consequences. **

**Oh yeah! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! Thanks to you all!**

**Thanks so much! **

**Feel free to give me comments on whatever you like to say! I'll heartily accept those comments or suggestions! And also, tell me if I have many incorrect words or sentences or phrases! I'm not that good in grammar:-P**

**- hugs and :- kisses from me! Mwah!**

**Well, thanks for the reviews! I hope more of them will read and review! Enjoy this chap!**

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

**By:**

**chibi-lizard**

**Chapter 2**

The **First Trial**

_**Day 2**_

**Summary: **_its Sakura's first day at Seijou High School. Will she ever survive the super fun day, today! Well, read and review and find out!_

"_A dream? That's what it is. A dream, a very confusing one, occurred today."_

"What the-! Where am I?" a certain voice that is owned by a girl asks, shocked.

Certain laughs and giggles resounded from a far distance.

"_Another dream that may lead to the past."_

"What is that noise?" It was Sakura, wearing a white dress.

As she nears to where the noises are coming from, she suddenly panicked as she fell to an infinite pit.

"AHHHHHH! ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" She shouted in fear.

"_A dream that may be the key to darkness or…"_

Suddenly, a hand reached out to grab hers. It pulled her up and helped her.

"_to light."_

"Thank you…" Sakura said in gratitude, as she looks up who her 'savior is, she was shocked by what she sees. The 'savior' who saved her was a little girl.

'_How the heck did this girl have the strength to pull me up!'_ Sakura thought deeply.

"Hello, Onee-chan!" the little girl greeted happily. **("Onee-chan" means big sister)**

"Onee-chan?"

"Yeah! You're older than me, right!" the girl asks still wearing the same smile like before, "My name is Sakura"

"Really!"

"Yup!"

"We have the same name!"

"Nice to meet you, Onee-chan."

"Nice to meet you, too, Lil' sis!" **(I forgot the Japanese word for little sister)**

The girl smiles at Sakura. She grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Can you come with me somewhere, Onee-chan?"

"Um… sure…"

They walk by side. Sakura was obviously taller than the girl, who is approximately just about at Sakura's knee.

They both ended up in what it seems like a cemetery.

"A cemetery!" Sakura wondered puzzled, "This is where you want to go?" the girl replied with a simple nod.

'_She's weird.'_

The girl walks towards a gravestone and picks up the flower beside it and places it in front of the gravestone. On the gravestone it says:

_**To our Sakura:**_

_**From all of us with gratitude…**_

_**You're the best…**_

**_Daughter, Sister, Friend, Cousin, Niece, Wife_**

**_and especially, the best Mother_**

**_Thank you for being there, when we needed you by our side…_**

**_Born: April 1, 1974_**

**_Died: April 1, …_**

"_A dream that can swallow her until her last breath."_

'_What's this! Who's this Sakura! We both have the same birthday, and we are at the same age!'_ Sakura thought in shocked.

"Is she your mother?" Sakura asks.

"No…"

"What! Then why!

"Let's say, that I'm her, which is in a different state…"

"What do you mean by that!"

"I can't tell you yet… Sakura…"

"But- why!"

"You may not understand, but someday you will… you just need to be patient…"

Then suddenly a blinding light shines from the back of the little girl, as tears fall down from her cheeks…

"Good bye… my other self…" the little girl murmured to herself. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT!" Sakura shouted, as, also tears formed and fell from her cheeks, "I didn't understand… Who are you, anyway? And who's this Sakura…" Sakura murmured to herself.

"_A dream that can change everything."_

"Sakura…"

"Huh?" As Sakura turned her head up another light shined before her.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up, Sakura! You're going to be late for your first day at school!" the little yellow guardian informed its card mistress.

"_Ok… today is Monday. Its Sakura's first day in her new school, Seijou High School. It was a former school of Touya's and Yukito's."_

"Huh?" Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes, showing that she's still sleepy.

"Sakura! Finally! You're late for school!" Kero reminded.

"Late for… school?" Sakura asks, still sleepy, "WHAT! I'M LATE!" She shouted as she looked at her clock, behind her bed.

She got out of bed as fast as she can, and got her clothes out of her closet, and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Kero sighs.

Sakura went out of her bedroom, and went down the stairs as fast as a cheetah. She went to the dining table and found her dad there sitting.

"Good Morning-" Fujitaka greeted, but was cut off when Sakura interrupted. Fujitaka just smiled.

"Ohayou, Otou-san! Can't talk! Late for school! See you later! Bye!" Sakura said too fast and grabbed a slice of toasted bread on her plate, then, grabbed her bag and went out to her bicycle. **("Ohayou" means Good Morning) ("Otou-san" means father)**

She paddled as fast as she can. She turned right, then left, and went on and on. Until, here comes something much unexpected. She is almost going to bump into someone with her bicycle.

"WATCH OUT!" Sakura warned the person in front of her.

The boy moved to the side. He still kept his calmness.

Sakura brakes. She pants heavily. She rested for a while, and then looked at the boy. She saw that he's wearing some ear phones and his eyes closed. Somehow, he's familiar.

"You!" Sakura said in shocked.

The boy didn't notice her and continued on walking; still his ear phones were there. Sakura walks towards this boy and stood in front of him, he stops.

"What do you want!" The boy icily asks.

"Why do you always have to ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Sakura angrily asks.

"…"

"Look at me! Stop ignoring me!"

"Why should I do that!" It was Syaoran. He looks at Sakura directly in the eyes.

"Uh! I hate you! You're very rude, stinky, selfish, mean-" Sakura was cut off, when Syaoran suddenly kissed her on the lips.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Later on, he backed away. Sakura still in shock. Syaoran walks away. Sakura regaining her composure, "What did you do that for!"

"For you to shut up! I'm annoyed with your annoying face and annoying voice!" He said emotionless.

"Uh! I hate you!" Sakura went to her bicycle and paddled away.

"Thought so… you're not **_her_**…" Syaoran murmured, "You can never be **_her_**… because you're far too different to be **_her_**. I was _right_, Eriol, and you were _wrong_."

_"Time goes by; we can never stay the same, now we're come so far from love memory..."_

_Meanwhile…_

'_What just happened!'_ Images of the scene a while ago flash back to Sakura's head. An image of **him** kissing **her**. _'Uh! I shouldn't be thinking these things! But, that kiss, it was very emotional. Lots of lots of emotions were mixing each other. And those eyes… they were so lonely…they wanted revenge and… sadness…'_

"_How much sadness must he keep to himself! Loneliness, pain, and vengeance… who could ever take away these things that made him suffer for a long time! Who could save him from this enduring darkness in him!'_

'_But… what bothers me the most is, what the kiss is for!'_

Sakura thought very deeply.

'_This is it! Man! I'm late!'_ Sakurathought as she looks at her wristwatch.

Sakura left her bike beside the other bikes that are parked. She went inside the school.

'_Now, how can I even find my way to my new class, that I don't even know how!'_

Sakura sighs in disappointment. She started walking and going to different places. She passed some classes that are already starting. She passed some comfort rooms. She also passed the auditorium and the gym. Then, finally, she found the principal's office.

She knocked on the door. An answer responded to her knock.

"Come in." A gentle voice echoed into her ears.

She went in, "Um… principal?"

"Yes?" There on the seat, a man with a beard and a gentle smile was sited, "May I help you…?"

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, sir."

"Miss Kinomoto… ahh… you're the new transfer student, am I right? You're late, so late. What happened?"

"You're right, sir. Um…I got lost you see…so, where can I find my classes?"

"Ok, wait." The man stood up and went to a certain room, labeled 'Announcement Room'. Then a minute after, an announcement was declared: "Mr. Hiiragizawa, please go to the principal's office, right now."

As Sakura heard the announcement, she remembered that name… Hiiragizawa…

'_Hiiragizawa? Hmm… Where did I hear that name before…?'_

"Miss Kinomoto, wait for a moment please, and I'll asks a very special student of mine to escort you to your classes."

"Um… arigatou, principal!" She thanked. **("Arigatou" means thank you)**

Then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." the principal said.

"Principal-sama, what errands will you be giving me today?" A certain boy with a familiar look and voice asks.

"Eriol, may I ask you to please escort Miss Kinomoto, here, to her classes, and maybe a tour around the school during lunch time." The principal ordered.

"Ohayou, Kinomoto-san!" Eriol greeted in a formal way.

"Um… ohayou, Eriol-kun… you can call me Sakura."

"Let's go then, Sakura-chan." Eriol said.

They went out of the room. Then, after they left the office, someone familiar showed up in the office.

"You may come out from where you're hiding, Touya." The principal told.

Then, then and there Touya came out from the dark, "Was I that obvious?"

"No. I'm sure she hadn't notice, but he did. He's a very powerful kid, Touya."

"I know that grandfather… that's why the only person that has the equal power is the other half of Clow Reed."

"Well, enough talk of Clow Reed, what's your plan now?"

"You'll soon find out."

…………………………………………

"Nice to meet you again, Sakura-chan!" Eriol said happily.

"Me too, Eriol-kun!" Sakura replied.

"Now, Sakura, show me your class schedule."

"Ok." Sakura got a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to Eriol. Eriol scanned the paper.

"Um…Sakura, today is Monday, so your first period is already finish, now it's time for your second period, Math."

"What! Math! –sigh-…"

"What's the matter!"

"I'm not that good in math, you know…"

Eriol laughs, "You're gonna do great! Don't worry." Eriol smiles to brighten up Sakura's mood, "Here's your classroom for second period. I'll just pick you up later in the morning break."

"Thanks, Eriol!"

"I'll just tell the teacher. You're already late, you know."

"Ok."

Eriol knocks on the door, then went in. He had a little conversation with the teacher, and then, the teacher agreed to Eriol's story. Eriol went back to Sakura.

"Now, Sakura, do your best! I know you can do it! Mata ne!" Eriol said.

"Mata ne!" Sakura went inside. The teacher was quite young, too, and a boy.

"Class! Quite! Now, listen! Today, we have a new classmate. She's a transfer student from America; she'll be studying here, from now on. She'll be our classmate until the end of the semester. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura walks towards the teacher and stands beside him to meet her classmates.

"Hello! My name is Kinomoto Sakura! Nice to meet you!"

All of the people in the class were in awe… -even the girls, especially the boys- when they saw Sakura's beauty…

"Um… Let's see, you can sit there at the back in front of the vacant chair." The teacher informed.

Sakura went to her seat. Almost all the class has their stare at her. Sakura sweat drops (anime style).

"Now, class, open your books to page thirty-nine." The teacher announced. The people opened their textbooks, then, had their gazes on the door, when it opened. There showed a figure that was owned by a certain someone, someone who doesn't care about the world. It was Li Syaoran.

"Li, go to your seat! Detention, later on! No excuses for you!" The teacher seriously said.

"…" No reply came. He ignored all the gawks and went to his seat which is located at the back of Sakura's seat. When he passed by Sakura, he shot a death glare to her.

'_Why of all people? Why HIM! HIM!'_ Sakura desperately thought. She blushes suddenly when she saw him stare at her. 'Why is he staring at me like that!'

Syaoran minded his own business and went back to listen his CD player. He looks out of the window, wondering deeply in his thoughts, then the bell rang, informing the students that morning break is starting.

Lots of students went out of the classroom. Noise filled the corridors. Here comes two more optimistic people to meet Sakura in the classroom. Syaoran didn't bother pay attention to both of them. It was Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan! I'm desperate." Tomoyo said. A changed in her moods occurred.

"Why!"

"'cause! I'm not your classmate for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays…" Tomoyo said desperately. Sakura and Eriol sweat drops (anime style).

Eriol turned to Syaoran, "Hey, bro'! Aren't you going to go out or something?"

"Nope…"

"What's your next period, Sakura?" Tomoyo asks.

"Um… let's see… subjects: English and Literature."

"Your classmates are Eriol and… Li-kun!" Tomoyo said sweat dropping (anime style).

'_What! He? AGAIN! This is going to be a long day!'_ Sakura thought dreadfully.

"Actually, he's your classmate in every subject and…everyday." Eriol informed.

"What!" Sakura looks so shocked.

'_Why! Why! Where did I go wrong! Is this the punishment for me stealing Touya's pancakes!-sob-… I'm definitely unlucky!'_ Sakura thought terribly.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'm sure Li-kun won't hurt, right Li-kun?" Tomoyo assured.

"…"

"See… so don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said.

"Yup! No worries, Sakura-chan, he won't bite." Eriol said.

Syaoran, upon hearing this, tried his best to control his temper.

"Even though, he's a jerk sometimes, ok, not sometimes, always, he's still great!" Tomoyo complimented, but it sounded like an insult to Syaoran's ears.

Twitch… 5…

"And he acts stupid sometimes, so beware…" Eriol teased.

Twitch… 4…

"Also, he hates people who disturbed him, he's a little crazy, you know." Tomoyo told Sakura. Sakura just stood blankly.

Twitch… 3…

"Yup! He's definitely like that, but what he's made of all is his rudeness. He doesn't care whether or not it's a girl or a boy. He's not a gentleman, after all." Eriol added up.

Twitch… 2…

"He also always has a mean look, deadly glare, and over all… terrifying!" Tomoyo informed.

Twitch… 1…

"And, he can' control his temper that easily. He gets angry all the time and end up in detention after class." Eriol started laughing.

Twitch… 0… -deadly music-… -BAM!-…

And the next scene you'll see is that Eriol has a big black eye on the left. Syaoran left the classroom and went to his next class, pissed off.

Tomoyo and Sakura explode into giggles.

"Hey! That's unfair! Why am I the only one to get hurt here, Tomoyo insulted him, too." Eriol started to complain.

"Shut up, already… -laughs-… you can't do anything anymore… you guys better hurry up, or else you'll be late." Tomoyo reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah… Come on, Sakura-chan!" Eriol stood up and pulled Sakura to their next period.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/n: Liked it! Hope you guys did! Oh yeah! Thanks for my friends who read this story and personally gave me comments about it! **

**And also, I will never forget the people who reviewed! Thanks so much! Love ya' guys!**

**p.s.**

**chibi-lizard!  
**


	3. Emotions

**A/n: I updated the next chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so happy! Thanks to the people who reviewed. Thanks to my friends! HAHAHAHA!**

**READ AND ENJOY AND REVIEW! PLZ!**

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

**By:**

**chibi-lizard**

**Chapter 3**

**Emotions**

_**Day 3**_

**_Summary:_** _Continuation of the second chapter!_

"_It all started with a confusing kiss… Lots of emotions mixed into those lips, but their owner's eyes were unbearable. Those eyes showed lots of things and represents lots of things, things that can never be changed that easily."_

It was already lunch time. Eriol told Sakura to go with him, to have a tour around the school. They went in variety places, then, Eriol parted when Tomoyo told him that she can show the rest.

Eriol went away. Tomoyo brought her lunch and asks Sakura if she brought her lunch, and they will eat at the school grounds.

"So, Sakura-chan, have you brought your lunch?" Tomoyo cheerfully asks.

"Wait, I'll look in my bag." Sakura told Tomoyo. Sakura searches for her lunchbox in her bag, but in no avail. Sakura looks so blue and pale, "I… think… I-I fo-forgot my lunch at home…"

Tomoyo started giggling, "Come on, don't joke around, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm not joking! I really forgot my lunchbox at home."

"Ok," Tomoyo regaining her tranquility, "you can share with me in my lunch."

"No, Tomoyo, I can't share with you, you might get sick and don't have any energy left later."

"You're overreacting, Sakura-chan! Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I can do it!"

"No!"

"Here. You want some?" A girl offered suddenly in front of them, "It's a sandwich! It's ok, you can have it, and I still have a lot more in here." She referred to the basket she's carrying. The girl had a sweet smile. She has companions, two more girls and one boy.

"By the way, my name is Mihara Chiharu." The girl that offered the sandwich introduced herself. The girl has brown reddish hair and eyes; she's the same year as Sakura.

"My name is-"

"Sakura Kinomoto, right? You're quite getting popular here very fast, you know." Another girl informed her. Now, the girl has a darker shade of hair color than Chiharu's, "My name is Yanagisawa Naoko."

"My name is Sasaki Rika." Another girl came and introduced herself.

"And I'm Takashi Yamazaki. Call me Yamazaki; I don't like people calling me Takashi."

"Oh, you're so choosy, Takashi!" Chiharu teased.

"I told you don't call me that!" Yamazaki shouted.

Chiharu continued teasing Yamazaki.

"Thank you…" Sakura told them.

"No prob', Sakura-chan! We're friends now, right!" Chiharu said.

"Yup!" Sakura agreed.

………………………………

Eriol opens the door in front of him. It showed a bright light as he goes in or perhaps out. It was the rooftop of the school. It was so nice there. Fresh breeze, bright sunshine, birds chirping and yet it was still blending even though someone is there, someone who doesn't even care about the world anymore, and is known as the _'Ice King'_.

**_He_** was there, standing, looking deeply in his thoughts, his eyes closed, and his hair brushed by the wind. He looks quite peaceful, not like the other one. His thoughts and body relaxing, every time the wind blows gently in his face.

Everything in his mind right now was nothing. Then, suddenly it was interrupted by someone. He would definitely kill that person who disturbed his infinite aloneness.

"Did I disturb you?" Eriol asks.

"Damn hell, you did!" Syaoran replied.

"No need to get mad, bro'!" Eriol nervously smiled.

"What do you need, now!"

"I came here to tell you something…" Eriol said seriously.

"What is it!" Syaoran got suddenly interested, because of Eriol's sudden change of tone of voice.

"Let's have lunch!" Eriol said. Syaoran fell back (anime style).

"You bothered me just for a stupid lunch!"

"Well, you gotta eat, right?" Eriol said, outsmarting Syaoran.

"Whatever!" He turned away.

"Here!" Eriol gave Syaoran his lunch. Syaoran gets his lunch from Eriol's hands, "You don't need to get angry."

"Whatever! Aren't you gonna eat?" Syaoran asks suddenly.

"When did you care about other people, bro'!" Eriol asks teasingly.

"Hmph!"

"Thought so! Well, to tell you the truth, I gave it to someone."

……………………………

"Um… Sakura-sama…" A little boy went near to Sakura holding a lunchbox wrapped in light pink cloth with cherry blossoms as design.

"Hmm?" Sakura turned to the little boy with a gentle smile.

"Someone told me to give this to you." The boy gave Sakura the box.

"What's this?"

"He said: that you forgot your lunch at home." The boy replied.

'_Maybe, it's from otou-san…'_ Sakura thought.

"Oh… thank you!" Sakura thanked the little boy, and smiled sweetly to him.

………………………………

"Tell me, you gave it to whom!" Syaoran started eating his lunch.

"Someone, who is very sweet and clumsy at the same time!" Eriol said.

"Damn you! Tell the truth!"

"That is the truth!" Eriol protested.

"Hmph! Why would I care anyway?" Syaoran said pissed off, as he looks down in his feet.

"Because you care…" Eriol started to tease Syaoran again.

"Shut up!"

Eriol started laughing.

"So, you want some?" Syaoran offered.

"See, I told you, you care!"

"Tease me again and die!" Syaoran warned.

"Sorry, man, can't help it! –laughs- I can't believe that you're offering me lunch!"

"I'm not that selfish!"

"Yeah, yeah… no thanks, I'm not that hungry…"

"Suit yourself." Syaoran said, as he continued on munching his food.

………………………………

"I had a nice lunch, today…" Sakura said satisfied.

"Your dad delivered it for you?" Tomoyo asks.

"Maybe…" Sakura answered.

The bell rang, signaling the students to go to their next class.

"Come on, the school bell rang." Tomoyo said.

They all walk away and went to their next class.

"See you later Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu said.

"Mata ne!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"I'm going to my next class, Sakura-chan! Eriol told me that he'll be waiting for you in the lockers area." Tomoyo informed.

"Ok. See you later!" Sakura said as she waves goodbye.

"See you!" Sakura went to the lockers area.

_**Lockers area**_

"Sakura-chan! Come on, let's go, or will be late!" Eriol grabs Sakura's hand and runs as fast as he can with Sakura following him from the back.

They run upstairs then in the corridors and then they stood in front of their classroom door panting. Eriol opened the door. He was so glad that there is still no teacher.

"Phew… good thing the teacher is not yet here." Eriol let a sigh.

Eriol went to his seat while Sakura followed from behind.

"Um… you can sit in front of me, Sakura-chan!" Eriol offered.

"Thanks…" Sakura sited in front of Eriol.

Then, Syaoran went in and sat beside Eriol which is near to Sakura's seat.

The day went on.

Same as other classes, Sakura was introduced to class and everything. The result of every of her class was quite funny. Every seating arrangement will always be near **_him_**. **_Him_**… yup! Li Syaoran, the one who kissed her for her to only to shut up! It's like their destined for each other.

Of course, Eriol is there, too. Always near to them. And another thing, Syaoran is Sakura's classmate almost everyday, except their club activities after school, t depends. No escape from him except on Sundays, of course! It's like they're destined for each other!

It was their last period, Music Class. In Music Class, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura are classmates. Syaoran hates Music Class, so he usually hangs out somewhere, where people won't be able to see him. People in there school usually gets excited, because they'll see their idols, if they get lucky…

It's Sakura's first day, and she already made a lot of friends and a lot of fans! That's how popular you can get when you have the looks!

There teacher is very nice. Her name is Tsujitani Shouko. She's a pianist, sometimes Eriol will play the piano, because she's conducting the class. Eriol is a born pianist. He's very great at it! Tomoyo will always be their lead singer, because of her angelic voice.

In singing contests, Tomoyo will always represent their school, and Eriol will play the piano for Tomoyo's melody. It's like a romantic figure! Actually, there's a fan club in their school that is a club all about Tomoyo and Eriol pairings!

You may say that they like art of music very much. They have the same likings. So, that's when a student suddenly jumped to conclusion, and then, the next thing you know, there are already a lot of Tomoyo and Eriol pairings club.

Sakura was so excited in Music Class. She again was introduced in class, "Hello everybody, I know you already know me, so no need to inform you again, but Miss Tsujitani doesn't know me, so better as well introduce myself. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you all!" She introduced herself even though; they already know who she is.

"Ok, Miss Kinomoto, find a vacant seat. And all of you turn your books to page fifty-seven. We'll be learning to play the flute today. Miss Kinomoto, have you brought a flute with you?" she asks.

"Um… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Sakura shyly replied.

"It's ok, I'll let you borrow an extra one." She said, "Mr. Hiirigazawa, please get a spare one on the storage room."

Eriol went in the storage room, and came out with a flute on his hand. He gave it to Sakura. Sakura looks at the flute.

'_Hm… This is a nice flute… but mom's flute is nicer…' _Sakura thought.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Eriol asks.

"Oh! Nothing… Don't worry!" Sakura quickly replied.

"Ok, now, let's start." Shouko said. She started plaing the piano, "Follow the tune of what I'm playing, see the notes on your book. One by one, now."

The class groans. Sakura seemed happy.

"I know you really like playing the flute, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo happily whispered to Sakura, "Show them that you can play the flute very nice… I've waited for so long to hear your play again…" Tomoyo excitedly said.

"No, Tomoyo… I don't want anybody to know that I play the flute…" Sakura replied.

"Ok, if you don't want to, it's ok, I understand…" Tomoyo said desperately.

"I can play the flute for you later when we're at my house, ok?" Sakura suggest.

"Sure!" Tomoyo happily said.

That time, in their recitation, Sakura tried her best not to be that good in playing the flute. She still enjoyed it. One of her hobbies is to play the flute, so she can control any of her play, whether weak, strong, soft, or loud, you name it!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the story…

A boy sat in a chair. In front of him, a portrait size canvas. In his hand, a paintbrush, while on the other a wooden plate where paint is placed. He's brushing the paintbrush in the canvas, as the canvas absorbs every paint being trailed, making a mark.

He continued to brush strokes of paint and later coloring it and then stroking the brush forward and backward again. In colors of pink and white, the base color is that. While the background remain plain white.

He was painting a picture with all emotions in his heart. Mixed by every emotion, his hand freely stroke every feeling his feeling right now. A peaceful remark that concluded in his face, satisfied with his work. A peaceful face came upon the old mean, grudge face.

He continued on painting his little piece of art. And the last thing we know is that they always do the same thing. Sakura is playing the flute with all her emotions, even though she pretended to fake a reeking flute player, while Syaoran painted with all his emotions let out by his heart.

"_Whenever you escape the challenges in your life… you can never escape them that is the reason why you have to face them with your heart and your soul, no matter how hard it is… Let those emotions out as they depart from your heart…"_

**A/n: People! People! HAHAHA! Sorry for the late update! I got grounded! That means NO TV! NO! NO PC/ COMPUTER! NOO! NO PS! NOOO!NO INTERNET! NOOOO! NO UPDATING! NOOOOO!NO FANFICS! NOOOOOO! AHHHHHHH! But it only lasted for a week –laughs triumphal-!**

**I'm really sorry for late update; make it up to you guys I'll make the next chapter faster! Thanks for the reviews! LOVE YA' ALL! Mwah!**

**Ps.**

**chibi-lizard!**


	4. Caged Birds

**A/n: HAHAHAHA! I've updated! My classmates were so angry at me because I haven't updated Chapter 4! They demanded that my story is always being cut off or in Filipino (bitin!)… Hehehe… Well, hope you guys are happy now, I made the 4th chapter. It took me all night!**

**Well, thanks still for the reviews! Thanks so much! Love you guys! Even my classmates for helping me! MWAH! MWAH!**

**Message for Marielle Ng Cha: Elo, Marielle! Hahahaha! Thought you could escape my wrath? HAHAHA! Think again! Still lots of love for ya'! Mwah! Hug! Beh! Thanks for your support!**

**Read and Review!**

………………………………………………………

**Unforgettable**

**Chapter 4:**

**Caged Birds**

…………………………………………………………

It was Monday again. It has been three weeks since she started to go to Seijo High. Sakura is also getting control of anger when she's around Syaoran. She doesn't make an argument with him anymore these days.

They had been getting along quite well. Tomoyo and Eriol also planned on getting their two friends together, and they will end up laughing. They had been planning some things recently. And now, they're planning another plot to get those two together.

Tomoyo and Eriol knows both of their past. Yes, it was a painful and sad past, that's why they wanted to change it. They want to let them forget the past and focus in the future. But both are too stubborn to open their hearts. Tomoyo and Eriol tried their best to open their hearts but failed in the end.

No one could seem to open their hearts, but them. So, they decided to let both of them open each other's hearts. Yes, Tomoyo and Eriol happily agreed to their plan. Now, they would be able to see their friends in happiness.

Sakura went to her bicycle and paddled away. She enjoyed the morning breeze. As she past in a tree, she could feel the coolness of the shades of the trees. Her mind was very relaxed. Then images suddenly came to her mind, which made her stop.

She holds her head for support, as her head is bowed down. _'W-what's this?' _Sakura thought with agony in her head.

Images of two little children playing in an open field came to her. It was the little girl she saw in her dream, that day. But she's wondering who the boy might be. They were happily smiling and laughing there.

'_Who are these kids?'_

Then, another vision came to her. An image of a teenage boy holding up a knife in both his hand, ready to strike the innocent little girl sleeping in a bed. In this sight, Sakura almost screamed, but controlled and stopped it. She fell down to her knees.

'_W-what was t-that……?'_ She's trembling. She wanted someone to comfort her right now. But who? There was no one there. As she laid her whole body on the cold, cemented floor, her eyes slowly close. Before her eyes could shut in its infinite darkness, she saw a figure.

'_Who is that…?'_

……………………………………………

"Syaoran-kun, have you seen Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asks.

"…" He just shrugged.

"Where could they be?" Tomoyo worriedly look up in the clear blue sky.

………………………………………………

Her eyes slowly opened. She seemed that she's moving. Wondering how she's been able to move, she saw a soft comforting back in front of her. There she saw someone carrying her. She didn't react, for she was too weak.

'_W-who are y-you?'_

She still didn't react or move; instead her body rejected her mind. Her head leaned on his comforting back. She smelled the scent of his back. She smelled a cool smell out of him. She rested quietly on his back.

…………………………………………………

It was their lunch time already.

"Li-kun, where could those two be?" Tomoyo said worriedly.

"I don't know." Syaoran said uncaringly, "Maybe she went somewhere with him…"

"Um… I better call Sakura's cell phone." Tomoyo gets her phone and dials Sakura's number. But no avail.

"So?" Syaoran asks continue on eating his bread.

"It's busy."

"Hm…" Syaoran gets his cell phone and dialed Eriol's number. But still no avail, "Sorry, he's busy too."

"Where are they? If I saw those two, they'll never see the lights of tomorrow ever again!" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"You're weird."

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran with an evil glare, "Want to try?"

………………………………………………

Eriol caress Sakura's face. Yes, Eriol _is_ Sakura's savior. You guys thought it was Syaoran? Obviously not, you can see that Tomoyo is with Li, duh! Well, Sakura is laying in a king size bed and Eriol sitting beside her.

Eriol brought Sakura to a big manor. Thinking where Eriol got all the money to buy a mansion? Hehehe… it's a secret! No! I'll tell it already. Here's the story:

In series Clow Reed, familiar –I know! - blah blah blah related to Eriol blah blah blah Eriol inherited big fortune from Clow… Well, that's like the story, but read further to find out the whole story.

Back to Eriol. They're in a big room in the manor that is dark because all the windows are covered by dark, thick curtains.

"You're too naive, Sakura." Eriol smiles then it turns into a frown, "Yet, you don't see what happened. Though, you might pretend nothing is wrong, but there is. I was there Sakura. I wonder how long I could pretend to be Eriol. This façade is too much long to be used."

Eriol sighs, "But I still need to stick with the plan. That's why I'm willing to sacrifice for my brother's flaw. It was a really grievous mistake." He brushes the hair that lies in Sakura's face, "I need to take away that memory that is coming back to you. I know it hurts to me and to you, but this is for your own good."

"Thought so, you two are here. Tomoyo called and she said that you and Sakura aren't at school." A sudden voice came out from the shadows and said.

"You've come to pick her up?" Eriol asks.

"Yes and no. Yes, to get her after you've done your _business_. No, you're not yet done with her." Touya replied.

"Ok." Then, suddenly a bright light comes out of both hands of Eriol's. He chants something and his hand set above Sakura's head.

Touya watches him with sad eyes, _'I know how painful it is to this job… I once did it but it's much harder…'_

'_I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm here to help… this will let you forget all the horrible things… and **him**.' _Eriol thought,_ 'But I really have to **erase your memory again**.' _Eriol thought.

"_The sufferings and pains are planted in one's heart. Nothing can get it off, except the love… Love can take away those miseries and agony… But it also brings the misery that will break a person's heart… and never love again… that's why they don't want to remember…"_

"Remember…?" Sakura murmured under her sleep.

……………………………………………………

It was dismissal for Tomoyo and Li.

"So? What happened?" Syaoran asks uncaringly.

"Her brother told me, that she was found lying on the floor, and Eriol was the one who found her." Tomoyo replied.

"You going to her house, then?"

"Um… yeah, I'll leave her assignments there."

"Ok… take care, I guess?" With that Syaoran left without looking at Tomoyo again.

'_What are you up, now?' _Syaoran thought.

………………………………………………………

"Hm?" Sakura sits up from her sleep. She holds her head, "Damn it! Why does my head hurt so much?" She looks at the shine the sun is making through her window pane. The birds were chirping. She putted her hand over her eyes because of the bright light.

"I wonder what happened…"

"Morning, Kaijuu! How are you feeling?" Touya asks entering her room carrying a tray of food, "I brought breakfast. Hope you like breakfast in bed…"

"Touya, what happened? My head hurts so much…"

"Eriol found you lying on the floor the other day. So, he brought you here that day. You've been sleeping in your bed for about three days, now."

"WHAT! THREE DAYS! I'VE BEEN SLEEPING THAT LONG? What about my school!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, you need to catch up in your studies. Tomoyo is very king to bring your homework here, but you're not yet awake. She's very worried about you, you know."

"…"

"Well, you go get dress, if you want to go to school early." Touya stood up and rubs Sakura's already messy hair.

"Ok, brother…"

"If you want you could rest today, and go to school tomorrow."

"No, I'll go."

"Ok, meet you downstairs." Touya left Sakura's room.

"What happened?" Sakura looks at her hands. Her head bowed down. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, "What's this feeling I'm feeling inside my heart, that I don't remember. Yet it hurts me so much… What is this!" Sakura clenches her fist in her chest. She tightens her hold in her shirt.

"What is this! It hurts…"

………………………………………………

"So, Eriol, have you thought of a plan to get those two together?" Tomoyo asks.

"Yup!"

"Really! What is it!"

"………" Eriol whispered his plan to Tomoyo. They both smiles.

Sakura entered the classroom. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at her. It made Sakura confused, "hey guys! What's up! Why are you smiling at me like you won in some kind of lottery?"

"Oh… it's nothing special." Tomoyo replied.

"Yup!"

"By the way, Eriol, thanks for saving me the other day."

"You're welcome."

"Oh yeah! Sakura later you're in cleaning duty. Sensei told me to tell you to clean the storage room up in the clock tower later after our classes."

"Ok…"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll wait for you! I still have choir later anyway." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!"

…………………………………………………………

Sakura looks outside the window. She could see the school clock tower from her seat, _'I didn't know there was a storage room there… Well, I'm new here, probably I wouldn't know that._'

……………………………………………………………

You guys probably want to know what Eriol whispered to Tomoyo, right. Well, here:

Eriol: "You know the place where Syaoran always hangs out…"

Tomoyo nodded.

Eriol: "Well, it's in the abandoned room up in the clock tower. I know he always hangs there after our classes. So, what I'm thinking was… to lead Sakura towards there after our classes. And I also know that the door there is only opened from outside and not from the inside."

Tomoyo: So, you're planning to lock them up there? But how could they get out?"

Eriol: "That's when we get into the scene. After your choir, we'll go there, and wonder why like this and like that happen."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled.

You guys get the whole plan? Well, just read further to find out.

………………………………………………………………

After classes, Sakura and Tomoyo met in the lockers area, "Meet you later, Sakura-chan!"

"Ok! Mata ne!"

"Mata ne!"

Sakura parted away from Tomoyo. Before they parted, Tomoyo told Sakura how to get to the room nearly top of the clock tower.

Sakura climbed the staircases up to the tower.

She found a room, the door slightly opened. She entered there and the door behind her creaks closes. She almost jumped of fear because of the closing of the door. Then she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here!" It was Syaoran.

"You scared me!"

"So? I'm asking you a question, now answer it!"

"! Ok, ok, chill'. Tomoyo and Eriol told me that our teacher told them that I'm on cleaning duty. They told me to clean the storage room up in the clock tower."

"Tell the truth!"

"I am telling the truth! Why don't you believe me!"

"Leave!"

"No! Not until you tell me why I should leave?"

"Because:

One. This room is not a storage room.

Two. Eriol and Tomoyo lied about having cleaning duty. This is an abandoned room.

Three. I don't trust you.

Four. I hate you.

Are those reasons good enough for you to leave?"

"Humph! Fine! I'll leave!" Sakura turned away and walks towards the door.

"And don't close the door!"

"Fine!"

As Sakura tried to turn the doorknob, the door didn't open.

"Uh-oh…"

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"I can't open the door!"

"I told you not to close the door!"

"I didn't! When I entered the door closes behind me."

"Baka!" **("Baka" means idiot, stupid)**

"Hey! Don't call me that! It wasn't my fault!"

"Sure it was! If ever you're not that stupid, we'll never be stuck in here in the first place."

"Hu! Yeah, yeah, blame all the trouble to me! I really hate you!"

"Well, f.y.i. I hate you too!"

"Well then, don't ever talk to me!"

"You're the one talking to me!"

"Ok then, shut up!"

"Shut up!"

Silence.

"Li-kun…"

"What is it! I thought you don't want to talk to me!"

"I'm sorry, ok! I'm sorry!"

"…"

Sakura sits on the cold, wooden floor. Syaoran gets a wooden stool and gives it to Sakura.

"Here. It's at least better than that cold floor."

"Thanks…"

Syaoran went back to his work, which is painting the portrait.

"Um… Li?"

"What?"

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"C'mon, please tell me…"

Sakura stood up and walks closer to Li. She peaks over his shoulder. Then, he stood up letting himself fall over Sakura. Their position is Li on top of Sakura.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/n: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Well, hope you guys liked that chapter! I putted all my effort on it! Sorry, I updated soooooooooooo late. Grounded and no electricity. Sorry very much! Promise next chapter longer if ever I will update sooooooooo late!**

**Reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Ps.**

**chibi-lizard**


	5. Stuck with You

**A/n: Hey guys! As I promised I updated late I make long chapters! So, here's chapter 5 for you! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner or later, got stuck with basketball practice, the League is almost near! Wish me good luck! HAHAHA! I'll still update don't worry, it's just the opening and game, actually……… Well, hope you like this chapter! Reviews! Thanks 4 the ones who reviewed!**

…………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

…………………………………

**Chapter 5:**

**Stuck with You**

…………………………………

_Previously:_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_C'mon, please tell me…"_

_Sakura stood up and walks closer to Li. She peaks over his shoulder. Then, he stood up letting himself fall over Sakura. Their position is Li on top of Sakura._

……………………………………

He didn't really let himself fall off, it was an accident. Something inside Syaoran triggered. It's like something that a nerve suddenly did something and went to the wrong course. His mind neglected every instinct he has. From combat skills to this and that. It's not his fault, something odd happened.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. They stared at each other's eyes. Sakura stared at his eyes with caring, uneasy eyes. Syaoran's eyes were a total nightmare. Not that it is scary, but his eyes don't have any positive emotions.

'_His eyes hadn't changed… Why is that? When the time he did that to me, I already saw those eyes… but I wonder what they really resemble… An agony that can never be healed? Well, if it were so, I will change that! I'll prove that he could be changed.'_

His eyes were still the cold, angry, painful, reprisal eyes. It was the pair of eyes that she saw before… the one that he _kissed_ her. The more she remembers things not that long ago, the more she blushes. She already blushes, because of their position and now, she's thinking what happened before.

She was so glad no one could see them. Then, there it happened… the most embarrassing moment they could have shared with each other. They both heard a grumbling noise… and you can't believe it!

In that serious position and scene, suddenly, a comedy act came in! Man! They both furiously blush. Wondering who had that rebelling stomach…

'_OMG……'_ Sakura thought…

'_!'_ Syaoran, keeping his tranquility, didn't say anything.

"Um… Li-kun… c-could you please get off of me, now?" Sakura asks as she tried to struggle with the tension between them.

"Um…" Syaoran balances himself up. Sakura's hand went to her pocket. Fishing something out of it, she successfully got it. It was a chocolate bar. She handed it over to Syaoran.

"Here… um… you want it? I'm not that hungry, anyway……"

"…"

"Just take it… I won't tell anyone anyway, I promise…"

Syaoran turned away from Sakura. He just walks away and towards his work. His face colored with all shades of red and pink. Sakura followed him. She insisted on giving him the bar, but wouldn't accept it.

"No… I'm not hungry either…"

"B-but…"

"What happened earlier is nothing. You wouldn't tell anybody about that. Got it!"

Sakura nodded, "I promise I won't tell, now please, could you accept my offer…"

Syaoran looks at Sakura blankly, "…O-ok…"

"Thank you! Here!" Sakura handed the chocolate in both his hands. Sakura is holding Syaoran's both hands by her hands… They were so warm… Sakura's hands…

Syaoran looks at her uncaringly, trying to hide the embarrassing face… As Sakura lets go of his hands, the chocolate was in his hands now… But he could never forget those warm, caring hands…

'_Her hand… it has the same warm, caring hand that she had… but…'_ Syaoran thought deeply. He looks at Sakura who is sitting in one corner, looking at the ceiling. Then, he looks in his hands, _'These are the hands that she held… It was very comforting… I felt very ease in her arms, but now she's not here…'_

Then, Sakura asks again, "You know, you never answered my question, what you are doing?"

"I told you none of your business." He said coldly.

"B-but I really want to know!" Sakura whined like a little spoiled girl.

"Why?" He asks.

"I'm curious!" Sakura replies with a childish voice.

"So?" He said coolly.

"Please…" She pleaded with puppy-dog eyes and a pout.

"Ok! Ok! I'm finishing my _work._ So, don't disturb me, because I won't entertain questions!" He commanded.

"Ok… one more question!" She insisted.

"I told you I won't entertain questions!" He replied pissed off.

"Yeah I knew that, but what is your _work_?" She asks curiously.

"…"

"What?"

"I'm not telling you!"

………………………………………………

"Here…" Tomoyo handed a bottle of water to Eriol.

"Thanks…"

"So, what do you think are they doing now?" This time, she handed a piece of towel.

"I don't know?"

"You know, what I think… I think they're arguing right now." Tomoyo concluded.

"Do you think…? I was thinking they could be _you-know_?" Eriol stated.

"Eww! Disgusting, Eriol! How could you think of that kind of _junk_!" Tomoyo smacks Eriol's head with the book she's holding.

"Ouch! Hey! What did you do that for!"

"Pervert!"

"Sorry…"

"Eriol! Come on, coach is calling us already!" A boy not that far from them called.

"Be right there!" Eriol replied, "Well, see you later? You have choir, right?" Eriol said his hand on top of Tomoyo's head.

"Yeah… um… ok… See you later…"

"After my practice, I'll pick you up and let's pick those two lovebirds, after."

"Sure!"

……………………………………………

"Wow…" Sakura said in awe.

"Why? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're pretty dumb, you know? I'm so captivated by your work!"

"So? What's with my work? It's just a simple portrait of a cherry blossom tree…"

"You mean, this piece of masterpiece is just ordinary simple painting!"

"Yup."

"You're so… AWESOME!"

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean you're great in everything!"

"So? You know, one thing I hate most about girls is that they drool about everything about me…"

"Uh! Feeler! You're not even that cute!"

"Hmph! Liar! Whatever!" Syaoran went to a ladder that is located near the canvas. Syaoran got half-way through, when he was stopped, "Where are you going?"

"Up."

"Up? What's up there?"

"The clock." He simply replied.

"Clock?" Sakura dumb-founded asks.

"Yeah, this is a clock tower. Duh!"

"Oh…"

"You're such a baka!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Whatever!" Syaoran went up to the clock. Sakura followed him.

"Hey! Don't ever ignore me when I'm talk-" Sakura was interrupted by the beautiful scenery you could see on top, "Wow; it's so beautiful… here…"

Syaoran went up more. He went through the edges. Sakura tried following him and ended up scared but successfully did it. They were almost on the tip of the clock tower. They're both sitting at the edge of the top of the clock tower.

It was definitely beautiful there. They have the most beautiful sunset scenery ever! It was a perfect view. Sakura didn't even dare to look down because it was scary. All the people down there look like ants, on the top view.

Tomoyo looks out of the window. She saw two figures on top of the clock tower. She was walking towards the music room, when suddenly she noticed the two figures, _'Those two… they really do crazy things…'_ She continued to walk towards the music room, _'Well, they have to wait very long… we're not going to let them off that easily…'_

"So Li?"

"What is it, now!"

"When do you think could we get out of here?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"What! Why!"

"I don't care about the world, okay?"

"Why don't you care about the world?"

"…"

_After a few minutes of silence…_

"What is it? Why did you become silent all of the sudden, when I asked you that question?"

"There are some _things_ I don't want to talk about, okay?" His face was full of sadness and confusion…

"What are these _things_? Maybe I could help…"

"They're my sad, painful pasts… So, please stop the questions about it… I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry… Look… Li… I just wanted to be friends with you, that's why I wanted to know you better…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Why do you always ignore and act like you don't care!"

"I have my reasons… Like I told you I don't want to talk about it!"

"Ok… can we be friends, then?"

"Whatever you say…"

"Really! Ok, so… starting from now on, I'll be your friend!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Thank you…"

Syaoran looks at Sakura blankly. He stood up and went back down; Sakura followed him. Then, suddenly, she made the wrong step and slips her left foot at the edge which made her fall off.

"AHHHH!"

'_Oh no! Is this the end! I mean I just became friends with Li a while ago… NO!' _Sakura thought dreadfully. She closes her eyes, waiting for her death to come. Then, she felt herself being pulled up. She slowly opens her eyes, _'Li!'_

"Li!" He was there. He saved her. She can't believe it! He pulled her up so easily that she seems to look like she's very light. He pulled her into an embrace. He dug his head on her shoulder. He was holding her tightly.

"Li? W-what the…" Sakura blushes. He pulled back, but he still is hugging her. Then, he leaned forward. Sakura closes her eyes, then he spoke, "Be careful, you clumsy baka!"

Sakura opens her eyes, "Hey!"

He lets go of her. She tried to stand up but then she can't, "Ouch!"

"What's the matter!"

"I-I think I sprained my ankle…"

"Really! Let me see!" Syaoran crouches to see her ankle. After that, he carried her, bridal style, "Don't worry, I'll fix it."

"Um… Thank you…"

Syaoran went down and places Sakura in a pile of blankets. He went somewhere and came back with a bowl of water and a towel. He walks closer to Sakura and leaned over her to see her injury. He took off her shoe.

He dips the towel unto the hot water and squeezes it, then places it over her injury, "Ouch…"

"Sorry, but you have to bear the pain, ok?"

"Ok…" She bit her lip.

He places the hot-soaked towel over her injury and wrapped it with a handkerchief. **(A/n: Ok, sorry if the info I'm making about the ankle thing is true… If it's not I don't know… I'm not a doctor… So, I'm not sure if that's how you treat an injured broken ankle thingy…)**

"There…"

"Thanks…"

"No prob'…"

"You know, when you told me that you don't care about this world, I kept on doubting if it were true. But now I clarified my doubting…"

Syaoran looks at Sakura curiously. She continues, "You do care… I mean if you never have cared… Why do all this trouble, just to help me. I mean… you never have been the one you said to me. I know deep inside you truly care… and I know that your heart is not as cold as other people think you are…"

"No… you're wrong… I did that, because I don't want to happen to other people what happened to my past… I already knew myself… I'm cold, mean, rude, or whatever you may describe me, but whatever it is, I have lost it… I lost _everything_…"

"…"

"That's the reason why I don't want to remember… my painful, unbearable past…"

"I'm sorry… I really am sorry…"

"Well, you better rest; maybe later your ankle will get better… Don't worry; I'll wake you up when we can get out of this room."

"Um… ok…" She rested in those blankets… He stares at her…

'_You're letting me worry over you… Why are you making this harder for me? Why can't you just stay in one corner and shut up? Why can't you make me rest? Why do I always have to be with you? Why do you always be like her? Why? Why did I even fell in love with you in the past? Why do you look exactly like her? Why? Why? Why?'_ Syaoran asks in his thoughts, _'Why did you even leave me? Why did you break my heart apart? Why did you even say you'll wait for me?'_

In Sakura's dreams…

"They're my sad, painful pasts…" a voice echoed through her head…

"What is it! I want to help!" Sakura shouted…

"You can't! Leave me alone! You're not worth it! Get away from me! Don't ever come near me! Ever! Leave me alone! Don't ever come back… ever…" the voice replied.

"W-what!" Her face horrified. Tears falling down her face.

A tall boy showed up. He owned that voice. His face was covered all in blood. It was Syaoran. His eyes showed deadliness. His eyes showed hatred.

"What did I do to you!"

Syaoran evilly laughs, "Like I told you, 'They're my sad, painful pasts!'… And you're one of them… you did this to me… you killed me! I was long dead emotionally! You're a murderer! You planned all of this!"

"W-what are you saying!" Her voice trembling.

"You MONSTER!"

"NO!"

Sakura woke up, because of her nightmares. She shouted very terrifying, Syaoran went to her to see if she's fine. She was panting very heavily, like she has ran for one hour, non-stop. Syaoran held her into a hug.

"What's the matter?"

"He-he… dead… no! B-blaming… at me… death… pasts… painful… sad… c-can't take it anymore! Get away from me!" She pushes Syaoran away.

"What's the matter?"

Sakura hugs herself; she's still trembling. Then, she faints. Syaoran caught her before she fell in those rough, cold blankets. He held her into a hug. His eyes showed uneasiness, but only for a moment. His frown kept planted upon his face. But rather his eyes relaxed. He closes his eyes and hugs her more tightly.

'_Even though, you're not _her_… even though you hurt me once… even though you confused me… you still look a lot like _her_… I could never forget _her_ face and _her_ eyes… but I can't remember _her_ name… Even though… I waited for her for so long… I still will care, even though you're not her, because you look a lot like _her_… and your resemblance will let me remember _her_…' _Syaoran thought earnestly.

Tears fell on his cheeks. It fell on Sakura's tear-stained face. She opens her eyes slowly. Concentrating on her surroundings, she saw Syaoran hugging her tightly. She felt so safe in his arms. She never would like to ever get away. She hugs him back. She didn't notice the tears streaming down his face. But she didn't care… what she cares now is that he cared.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura stated.

"…" Syaoran held his tears back. As he felt her arms around his body, he shook a little. He pulled away and stood up. He went away from her. A meter away from her. It was a distant meter. Sakura looks at the floor with sad eyes.

……………………………………………

Her voice was truly magnificent. Her voice echoed through the hallways. It was heard by the people inside the other rooms. The voice that came from the music room was truly unbelievable. She has owned an angelic voice indeed.

"Tomoyo, I'll be going to get something, ok. I'll be right back." Tsujitani told Tomoyo.

"Ok, Miss Tsujitani." She sat in a near by chair.

Tsujitani went out of the room. After a few minutes, someone entered, but it wasn't Tsujitani, it was Eriol.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo looks at the figure standing by the door.

"Hello!" Eriol smiled at her, "I'm finished with my training, and are you done yet?"

"No. Miss Tsujitani left. She told me she went to get something."

"Ohh… Why are you all alone here?"

"Miss Tsujitani had me for extra voice lessons."

"You want to practice?"

"What?"

"Well, let's practice for a while, before she comes."

"Ok."

Eriol went to the piano and sat at the chair in front of it. His hands were set at the keys. He looks at Tomoyo before starting to press on the keys, "Ready?"

"Yup!" Tomoyo sat beside Eriol.

Eriol putted effort upon the keys. He played the piano naturally, while Tomoyo's voice blended with the melody perfectly. They were a nice pair. Then, Tsujitani entered the room. She looks at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Um… A-hem!"

Eriol and Tomoyo look at Tsujitani blankly. They both stood up from where they are sitting.

"Tomoyo, you could go now. I still need to grade your papers."

"Ok. Goodbye, Miss Tsujitani."

"Goodbye." Eriol said.

"Goodbye!"

Eriol and Tomoyo went out of the music room.

"Well then, let's pick those two lovebirds then."

"Sure!"

……………………………………………

"I-I'm cold…" Sakura shivered.

Syaoran looks at her. He went closer to her and gave her his jacket, "Here."

Sakura grabs the jacket and wraps around her body, "Thanks."

'_So warm… he's so warm… I can feel his body temperature with his coat… It's very warm…'_ Sakura closes her eyes. When she looks at the back to find a Syaoran, no Syaoran was found, _'Where could he be…'_

She went on the ladder. Even though her ankle still hurts, she bears the pain and went up. Her shoes were left beside the blankets, also her socks. The cold ladder contacted with her foot, _'Cold…'_

She reached her destination. It was very cold out there. She saw her target sitting at the edge of the tower. You could see the beautiful lights of the city at that view, _'Wow…'_

Syaoran noticed he wasn't alone. He went in front of that person, which made Sakura jumped of fear. She almost, again, falls, but he grabs her by he waist before that even happens. He was hugging her, again. His warmth was shared with Sakura.

'_He's so warm…'_ She buried her face at his chest.

"Come on. Let's go inside before we catch a cold. Does your ankle still hurt? Oh yeah! And don't ever tell anybody what happened between us here."

"No…"

"Ok, then." He lets go of her and went down.

"Li, wait!"

She bumped at his back when he stopped.

"What the-!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo hugs her friend that is seated at the cold floor. Eriol held the door so they won't be stuck. Syaoran walks closer to him.

"Damn you! You planned all of this, huh?" Syaoran whispered.

"Maybe." He smirks back. Syaoran glares at him. They both looks at both the girls that are happily chatting on the floor.

……………………………………………

"I'm so tired…" Sakura fall at her bed.

"What happened?" Kero asks.

"Nothing…" She smiles at the jacket that is placed at her desk, "I just made a new friend…" She murmured to herself.

……………………………………………

"Damn you! You planned all of those a while ago, didn't you? Both you and Daidouji!"

"What if I tell you, 'no'."

"Liar!"

"Hey, chill bro'. At least you made friends with her, right?"

"Hmph! Whatever!"

"Well, good night…" Eriol went out of Syaoran's room.

Syaoran fell at his bed.

'_Friends, huh?'_

……………………………………………………

**A/n: See? I told you guys I'll make a definitely long chapter if I updated late. Well, hope you guys like it! My exams are coming, so I don't know when am I be able to update again. Well, hang around and I'll update soon! Wish me good luck!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Ps.**

**chibi-lizard**


	6. Unexpected Reunion

**A/n: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Our exams are finally over and mid-sem break is coming!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That means I could have more time on updating my chapters!!!! Well, stay tune!!! **

**Read and Review!!!!! I almost forgot: thanks for the ones who reviewed and yeah I admit my story is what you call in Filipino "bitin…" Well, can't help it; I'm too lazy to finish one's end!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!**

…………………………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………………………

**Chapter 6:**

**Unexpected Reunion**

……………………………………………………

_Previously:_

"_Hey, chill bro'. At least you made friends with her, right?"_

"_Hmph! Whatever!"_

"_Well, good night…" Eriol went out of Syaoran's room._

_Syaoran fell at his bed._

'_Friends, huh?'_

……………………………………………………

"Sakura… what happened to your ankle?" Touya asks, as Sakura sits at the chair in front of the dining table.

"W-what ankle?"

"You can't lie to me, Sakura. Kero told me you had a sprained ankle."

"T-that KERO!!!" She angrily murmured under her breath.

"So… What happened, Sakura?" Fujitaka asks, bringing a plate of omelets and bacons.

"Well, I t-trip, you see…"

"Really…?" Touya looks at her suspiciously. Sakura nervously laughs.

"Yeah… really!"

"Well, be careful next time… ok?" Fujitaka said. He handed over Sakura her lunch.

"Thanks dad. I will!" She stood up and went upstairs. She went to her room. She found Kero and started strangling him, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL TOUYA!!!! I GAVE YOU YOUR CHOCOLATES LAST NIGHT, DIDN'T I?! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?!?!?!?!" Sakura shouted.

**Flashback:**

"Kero, please don't tell Touya about my sprained ankle…" Sakura pleaded.

"No way!" Kero rejected.

"I'll give you chocolates if you don't tell him." Sakura planned.

"Sure!" Kero agreed.

That night, Kero was sleeping already, but Sakura isn't. She was thinking so deeply. Thinking about him. She thought about their first meeting and her first kiss. And also the hug and caring he gave her that day.

'_What's this feeling? I think I'm starting to like him… Do I? Come on, Sakura!! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!' _Sakura thought. It made her head explode that night so she already slept maybe twelve midnight.

**End of Flashback.**

"B-because h-he gave me more chocolates…"

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!"

Sakura gets her bag and stops when she saw the jacket. She grabs it and left.

"I'm going!" Sakura went out and into her bicycle. But before she paddled away, she saw a paper out of the pocket of the jacket. She gets it and opens the crumpled paper. There was note written in it:

_Syaoran-kun,_

_Hey your birthday is coming up! Happy Birthday!!! Eriol and I are planning to give something to you! What do you want? We, both Eriol and I, made something very special! Hehehehe… Well, both I and Eriol wish you a very happy birthday!_

_Ps._

_Tomoyo_

"His birthday?" She putted the paper in her pocket and paddled away.

……………………………………………………

Sakura entered the lockers area. She saw so many girls in front of Syaoran's locker. She was wondering why the heck girls are there putting something inside. Well, she doesn't doubt that, that much, because her locker is being filled with _'fan letters'_ that she doesn't even read.

Then, she tripped. She wasn't paying attention to the way she's walking to that's why she tripped. But Eriol caught her on time. He smiles at her comfortingly. His eyes in a calm expression. But his face in a very energetic mood.

He helps her balance her weight. Then, he went to his locker beside Syaoran's, but he got trouble on going there because of the girls. The girls or you may say _'fans'_ are trying their best to put variety of sizes of boxes in Syaoran's locker.

Eriol just gets his books when he had a chance. He just hates this day very much. Every time this day will come, he will always end up pissed off. It's just that this day is the worst day of his and Syaoran's. It was July 13th. Yup! Syaoran's birthday.

After Eriol got his books, he went near to Sakura and helps her, "Here, let me help you."

"No, I'm fine…"

"It's ok." Eriol grabs almost half of the pile of books.

Then, Tomoyo came. She walks near the two students, "Ohayou! Eriol… could I talk to you for a minute… privately…" She pulls Eriol in a corner of a hallway and started speaking to him. Sakura just looks at them curiously.

'_I wonder what's up.'_ Sakura thought.

After a while, Eriol and Tomoyo walk near her, "Hello, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Hi…" Sakura replied.

Eriol followed them from behind, not hearing a thing from them.

"Um… Tomoyo… I have something to ask you…" Sakura suddenly said.

"What is it?" Tomoyo curiously asks.

"I was just wondering… Is Li's birthday today?" Sakura clarified.

"Yeah, why'd you ask…?" Tomoyo asks following her question.

"I was just thinking… what if we prepare him a surprise birthday party!" Sakura suggested.

"Um… sure…" Tomoyo said.

"Ok…"

"Well, better ask Eriol about it if you want it to be held in their house." Tomoyo informed.

"Ok. Hey, Eriol!" Sakura called from the back. He walks beside Eriol.

"What is it, Sakura-chan!?" Eriol asks in excitement.

"I was thinking if we could hold a birthday party for Li-kun, later at your house." Sakura replied.

"Sure! I like parties!" Eriol said wonderfully.

"Oh my! I don't have any gift for him!" Sakura panics.

"That's ok, Sakura… I know you could think of something before later." Tomoyo informed.

"But, what does he like, anyways?" Sakura asks.

"Anything…" Tomoyo and Eriol replied in unison.

"What?! Seriously?!" Sakura asks.

"Seriously talking, I'm not joking." Tomoyo said.

"Ok… Tell me what he usually does." Sakura asks again.

"He likes to paint and stuff. Oh yeah, you're right on time! His sketch book is already full. How about you buy him a new sketch book!" Eriol answered.

"Good! I'll be able to buy that later! Maybe after our club, you guys go to the house and start decorating. While I'm buying the book, I'll buy the cake too. And maybe I'll invite Chiharu and the others."

"Sure… Anything… could be perfect…" Eriol said nervously.

……………………………………………………

"Hey, guys!" Sakura greeted in the hallways.

"Oh! Hi, Sakura! What's up?" Chiharu asks.

"I was just going to tell you that later at Eriol's house; we're going to have a surprise birthday party for Li-kun." Sakura replied.

"Really?!" All of them shouted unison, except Sakura.

"Yup! So, after our clubs later, you guys get going right there, while I go to buy cake!" Sakura replied.

"Sure, but what if he goes home early. I mean Li's not that patient or anything to do any of his clubs. He merely goes to one of them." Rika said.

"Well, I got Eriol and Tomoyo to fix that." Sakura answered.

"Really?" Naoko asks surprisingly.

"Ok, Sakura… You planned this?" Yamazaki asks.

"Yup! But I only invited you guys and Eriol and Tomoyo. And don't tell Li about this, it's going to be a surprise party."

"I have one more thought, what if he's absent today. Sometimes he doesn't have the mood to go here and study." Rika doubted.

"I told you, Rika, Eriol and Tomoyo are taking care of it." Sakura replied.

"Ok." Rika sighs.

"See you guys later at their house!" Sakura waves good-bye.

"See you!" The others said waving good-bye to her.

……………………………………………………

At lunch, behind the school building, Tomoyo is waiting for someone. Then, he came out walking uncaringly. He walks towards Tomoyo, who is leaning on the wall.

"What is it?" Syaoran asks, leaning also beside her.

"Could you do me a favor?" Tomoyo confronts.

"Sure." Syaoran replied not interested with the topic.

"You see… there's this party for you, later. I just want you to go there and appreciate stuff that is prepared for you… Could you do it?" Tomoyo said.

"Ok. Is that all? I know what I have to do… finish all of my clubs, be late, and appreciate everything." Syaoran said, like memorized everything.

"Yup! That's the point! Well, thanks… I'm very thankful. Thanks for doing this for _her_… She'll be happy. But I know how you feel… See you later…" Tomoyo said and walks away. But Syaoran grips her hand before she leaves completely, "What is-!"

Syaoran hugs her tightly, "Thanks for being there for me…" He whispered in her ear.

Tomoyo hugs him back, "Welcome."

In every class up to lunch, Sakura and Syaoran ignore each other. They didn't even look eye-to-eye, or speak to each other. They disregard each other's life. But deep down, Sakura wanted to talk to him so eagerly, and then she suddenly thought that she has a reason to talk to him. The jacket, she's going to give back the jacket, but she left it in her locker.

She went to get the jacket that is placed in the deserted lockers area. She went down the stairs and in her locker; she grabs the jacket and decided to go to her classroom through the back of the school building. Then, she drops the jacket because of shock. She saw both Syaoran and Tomoyo hugging.

Sakura's hand is on her open mouth. She was so surprised. She didn't expect that to happen. She thought that he likes her very much. Well, she thought wrongly. She's very confused right now. Whether to run or cry or be happy for her friend. One thing she just did is to run… crying.

She ran and ran. She passes by Eriol, who notices her crying. Eriol tried to stop her and asks why but no avail. Instead he went to where she was standing a while ago. Where she left the jacket. Where she saw what they were doing.

Eriol picks up the jacket and looks at the two people standing there hugging. Eriol's mouth turned into a frown. He looks so serious right now. There in front of him, he saw Tomoyo and his brother. But not that he cares. He's not related to her anyways. But Sakura got hurt. He just can't stand girls or women crying. It's just not right. But right now he also wants to be alone. He grips the jacket he's holding tighter.

'_I thought you already left him for the sake of your friend… but you failed your friend and… most especially me… I know how much pain you've overcome after a year… That break-up was just so unbearable…'_ Eriol thought sadly.

……………………………………………………

'_Come on, Sakura! Why are you so gloomy all of the sudden?! I mean we're not in relationship or something! Hell no! Why would I even care!? It's not like I like him… right?'_ Sakura thought deeply, playing with her mechanical pencil on top of her desk, looking outside the window. She peaks, from behind her hair, what Syaoran's doing.

Syaoran's been thinking of something very deeply. He has been ignoring her since this morning. Well, except for the times that he really needs to talk to her. She felt so uneasy towards him. She also has been thinking a lot of things lately. She also did ignore him a while ago. It's like they don't argue nor talk, since that accident in the clock tower happened.

She felt very tired that minute. She gathered her arms and placed her head on top of her arms. And she finally closed her eyes and completely is concealed into her slumber. She didn't think about anything anymore. About the things that happened and things that she never want to go back to see.

"Mistress…" a voice calling.

"Mistress? Who are you referring to? And who are you?" Sakura asks. She saw a figure of a bird there in front of her. It was a beautiful bird. Her white wings flap every time it will call to her mistress. But her eyes are desperate. She has been waiting for something or someone for a long time now. Sakura walks near her and caress her head. The bird shined and so did Sakura.

"W-what's happening?!" Sakura asks in shock.

"Mistress… you've come back!" The bird said happily.

"I-I'm not your mistress…" Sakura replied shakily.

"No doubt that you're our mistress… You're the 'Card Mistress'." The bird informed with honor in her voice.

"B-but…"

"Sakura-sama…" A lady with wings at her back appeared.

"Huh?! How did you know my name?!"

"I'm 'Windy', Sakura-sama. And that is 'Fly'." She refers to the bird.

"Windy? Fly?"

"Yes, young mistress. We're creatures that are sealed in your darkness. But now we found a way to find your light. And that is to access through your dreams. We have waited for so long to look for your light… young mistress… we've waited for so long for you…" Windy explained.

"I don't understand."

"Maybe, this isn't the right time to explain to you this matter but so you'll understand, but for now we'll be waiting for you and now we would be able to protect you." Windy said.

"For now, goodbye, Sakura-sama." Windy and Fly said in unison and slowly faded away in darkness.

"Goodbye… Sakura-sama…"

Sakura…

Sakura…

Sakura!

SAKURA!!

"Huh?" Sakura opens her eyes slowly, "W-where am I?"

"You're in my class, Miss Kinomoto! And I don't want anybody sleeping in it! Now, answer page 57 orally!" Their teacher strictly ordered.

Sakura stood up and picks up her book and looks for the page that was assigned, "Um… I-I…"

"The answer is 5 over x minus y over 9." Eriol whispered from beside. He smiled afterwards.

"Um… the answer is 5 over x minus y over 9…" Sakura repeated.

"Correct, now Miss Tesuka, page 58." The teacher targeted another student.

Sakura sits down and sighs, "Thanks, Eriol-kun, I mean it!"

"No prob'… Next time, you better be careful… Are you tired? You seem to look worned out…"

"No, I'm ok… don't worry…"

Syaoran looks at her secretly. He notice a sad expression in her face later after her conversation with his idiotic, stupid, annoying, brother. But he still didn't care that much. He looks outside the window again.

After class, Sakura fixes her books and papers that are scattered on top of her desk and stopped when she noticed two things lying there. It was two cards that a very odd design at the back of it. It has a moon and a sun in it and is red in the background. **(A/n: You all know what a Clow card looks like at the back, right?) **She holds it and looks at it carefully, then she turned it to see what's in front and there she saw the two creatures in her dream, 'Windy' and 'Fly', _'W-what the-!?'_

_**To be continued………**_

**A/n: So? What do you guys think? Yeah I know I updated late, it's because of my exams! But don't worry, our sem break is near! Actually, it's only for a week, but I'll try my best to update soon! Hehehehe… stay tune! Reviews please!**

**I want to thank ****Musette Fujiwara**** and kirei-gabs-19 for reviewing from the start until this chapter; I hope you guys will continue on supporting me! Of course, I haven't forget about the other people! Thanks to my other fellow friends for reading this and reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**Love you guys! Read more and Review more!**

**Ps.**

**chibi-lizard.**


	7. Sweet Time

**A/n: This chapter is SPECIAL! You know why? Because I puted all my effort on it! So, when I read my reviews, I found out that some wants answers in her questions! So, because this is a special chap for you guys, I'm going to answer your questions! Finally UPDATED!!!!**

**But only one asks soooo many!**

**Here are the questions:**

1. What happened w/ the handkerchief Li puted on Sakura's ankle? **Well, you'll just have to read the following chap!**

2. So are they really friends now? Who? **Syaoran and Sakura? If this, yes!  
**  
3. Why is Eriol acting soo weird around Sakura these days? **Well, I can't really tell you, you'll mess up the BIG SURPRISE for the following chapters!**

4. TOP QUESTION!! PLEASE ANSWER!! Is there any relationship between Tomoyo and Li?! **Ok… so far away man! Let's see………… answer is: maybe? I won't tell you! You need to find out for yourself! So continue on reading!**

5. And is Eriol in love with Tomoyo because in this scene he looks kinda jealous! **Well, I can't really say if they like each other because you may say that it's a very twisted love story!**

6. What's with left break-up thing Eriol thought? **Soon……**

7. So the cards had showed up! But why in her dreams? Does it makes any relationship w/ the story? And her life? And her love affair? **Yes, they are part of the story but not much of the main plot but the story needs it!**

…………………………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: **

**Sweet Time **

…………………………………………………

She holds it and looks at it carefully, then she turned it to see what's in front and there she saw the two creatures in her dream, 'Windy' and 'Fly', _'W-what the-!?'_

Light shined out from those cards she's holding. She covered her eyes with her right hand. As the light faded away, Sakura took off her hand from her eyes. Then, she saw two creatures standing in front of her. No ordinary creatures but magical ones. She was too awestruck to even move or speak.

"Sakura-sama… nice to meet you again…" Windy informed.

"Y-you…" Sakura shakily said.

"What is it, Sakura-sama?" Windy asks.

"H-how did y-you?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Matters have its own personalities, mistress." Fly explained shortly, "We told you that time that we've been waken to protect you…"

"Why? How come and when did you tell me?" Sakura asks another question.

"Some people or creatures don't have the power to destroy you, my lady, the reason of that is you're powerful, but you've became weaker because of your heart. They make you break into pieces first before they truly shatter you into pieces. And don't you remember us telling you this matter in your dreams." Windy informed worriedly.

"In my dreams?" Sakura asks again!

"Your dreams became a very useful portal for us both. The other cards had been in danger because of the darkness you're consisting. They may be in that control, but luckily we escaped from that wrath. And that's the reason why we both are here with you." Windy cleverly answered.

"Oh… well, then, go back to the cards now, then." She commanded.

"We can't." Fly replied sadly.

"W-what do you mean y-you can't?!" Sakura said frantically.

"We can't because we don't have enough power to go back there. And we can't use your power, you might pass out, you're not use to being with it or used it." Windy explained.

"Oh my… what will I do with you guys then? I mean I can't let anybody see you guys here. I mean you're different." Sakura said.

"You need not to worry, mistress… we could take care of it. We still have a little bit power stored in our command to be used in hiding." Windy said.

The bell rings, "Oh no! Classes are going to start, you guys better start hiding!"

Windy grabs Sakura's wrist and then she caries her and places her on top of Fly. Windy blended with the wind and Fly flew up towards the rooftop.

"W-what the! Where are we going?! Where are you taking me?!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-sama, we told you. You need not to worry. We'll leave you on top and go down by yourself, while we go do the business we need to do." Windy gave Sakura her smile.

"Um… ok…" Sakura hops down Fly and runs towards the door and left. As soon as she's out of sight, Windy told something to Fly.

"Let's go, Fly, master is waiting for us." Windy informed. Then in a blink of an eye, they vanished.

…………………………………………………

'_I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!'_ Sakura thought dreadfully. She's running down the stairs, through the hallways, and is standing in front of her classroom. She looks at her wristwatch, _'Uh-oh! I'm very late! I shouldn't have a talk with those guys!'_

She sighs and opens the door. She sees that the students scattered everywhere. By the looks of this, she concluded that there is still no teacher. She sighs in relief.

"I-I made it…" She muttered panting.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Chiharu asks greeting her with a pleasing smile.

"Yup! I am! Oh! Don't forget… later ok?"

"Sure! I'll be there! Don't worry!"

"Thanks."

"Don't thank… I'm doing this for Li, nothing very particular."

"Oh… where's sensei?" **("sensei" means teacher, instructor)**

"Still not here."

"Really?! I thought maybe I was going to be late." She left out a sigh.

"Well, you're pretty lucky… so do you got Li a present?" They both walking towards Sakura's seat, but Li isn't there yet.

"Not yet, but I'll buy it later with the cake. Wanna come with me?"

"Um… I think… Yamazaki won't mind…" Chiharu murmured, "Sure!"

"Yamazaki? Why would he mind?"

"Oh! Nothing! Don't worry about it, I'll come!" Chiharu agreed. Sakura looks at her confusingly.

…………………………………………………

Meanwhile, in some other places…

"So, what are you planning to do, Touya?" Eriol asks.

"What do you mean?" Touya asks another question.

"What I meant is… are you still planning on erasing her memories again?" Eriol replied.

"I-I don't know… maybe… What do you think, Yue?" Touya asks a tall creature with long silver hair and sharp eyes in unusual clothing.

"I don't know, Master, she's our mistress too, of course, but I don't have the right to answer your question." Yue replied.

"I command you, answer me and give me your opinion!" Touya angrily asks.

"You don't need to get angry, Touya…" Eriol said.

"I just don't want to be treated as a very _high_ official…" Touya replied.

"So, back to the case, what are you really going to do? And I want **your** answer, not anyone's." Eriol informed.

"Well, I think its better this way… I mean, that she doesn't know anything…" Touya said with sadness in his eyes.

"Are you sure? What if, she remembers or finds out?" a big yellow creature or lion, Cerberus asks.

"That depends, if we're very careful and keep our mouths shut, it won't be a problem and if ever she'll remember…" Touya looks at the floor, "… I just have to erase her memories _again_…"

"But… you just can't let her live like this _always_, Touya…" Tomoyo interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Touya asks.

"You can't let her always be your prisoner. She's been locked up since she was a kid; give her the freedom that she deserves, Touya…" Tomoyo replied.

"But… I have to do my part… not just me… but all of us… I never have wanted to do this in the first place anyways…" Touya said with agony in his words.

"Yes, I know, but-" Tomoyo was interrupted by someone.

"Stop it." Fujitaka calmly commanded, "I know how much you people are suffering right now… I know how it felt… I know how much pain have you experienced… But you just have to bear with it… Either we like it or not, she's still the end of this world and our future… That's why we have to take care of this dangerous key…"

"…" Everyone was silent.

…………………………………………………………

"Ok, guys, you see apparently, I only have one club to finish today and so does Chiharu, so we're finishing early and go to buy cake, so you guys don't have to wait for us later. By the time we reach Eriol's house it will take right about forty-five minutes, so we'll be there by then and so does you guys." Sakura informed the group of people around her. Eriol looks t Sakura with sorry eyes. She still looks so optimistic, even after what she saw.

"Well, we better go to our clubs, now." Tomoyo said. Sakura looks at Tomoyo with a fake optimistic eyes and smile. Deep inside it hurts her very much. She didn't even know why it hurts so much. She felt something in her heart that she cares for that person. But she also cares for her friend. Sakura just walks away without a glance to her friends. As she walks farther away… a tear formed and slid down her cheeks.

'_Damn it!'_

…………………………………………………

Sakura is waiting for Chiharu by the gate. She's standing there holding her bag and looking at her wristwatch, when suddenly someone called her name, "Sakura-chan!!!!"

"Chiharu, are you ok? You don't have to run very fast just to get here you know." Sakura informed.

"Well, gomen, I didn't want you to wait very long." Still catching for breath.

"Let's go, then!" Sakura walks away with Chiharu.

They went to the department mall and went to various shops. They bought a cake but will take about thirty minutes before its finish, so they decided to buy their gifts for him. Obviously, Sakura went to the art materials section. She bought a nice sketch pad. While, Chiharu bought a new box of color pencils for her gift. They let it be wrapped by the sales lady and then paid the amount of payment.

After that, they went to get the cake and went directly to Eriol's house. Just like Sakura said, it will only take right about forty-five minutes. When they got there, the group is already there. They were kind of getting very worried. They are panicking everywhere. **(In the group I'm talking about; it contains of: Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki,--Sakura, Chiharu)**

"Guys, what happened here?" Sakura asks, but no response, "Guys, what happened here?!" Her voice a little bit louder, she tries again, "EVERYBODY STOP!" they all stopped, "What the fucking thing happened here?!" By looking around you may describe it in one word: mess.

"Well, we just arrived a few minutes before you, there's this stupid things that got in our way, so when we arrived we were panicking we might not make it in time." Rika explained.

"Is that it?" Sakura asks.

All of them looks at her curiously, "I said, is that it?"

They all nodded, "Well, then, if we want to finish this on time, we need to work together, and finish this as fast as we can! Understood?!"

They all nodded again, "Ok, let's start then."

They started decorating, making, blah, blah, blah, etc. Eventually, they finished it on time, now all they need to do is to wait for Syaoran to come and surprise him. They finished the finishing touches and then: done.

Sakura swipes the sweat from her forehead and sighs in relief. She scans the whole room filled with party decorations and she was glad to see it. Thinking on how Syaoran will react on what they did to the room full of hard work. She smiles. Eriol peeks over towards Sakura secretly and smiles when he saw her smiled. But there was still sadness over her eyes.

'_Oh, Sakura… I hope you forget what happened a while ago… Even though… you still need to keep the title of being the card's mistress. You should hardly focus on that responsibility first before you could problem other people's lives.'_ Eriol thought deeply still staring at Sakura. Sakura noticed that there was someone staring at her. She found out that it was only Eriol. She gave him a smile and so did Eriol.

"Master Eriol, how's it going with the preparations?" Wei asks with concern.

"Very well…"

"Well then, I'll be in my room if you need me." Wei informed.

"Ok. Thanks, Wei." Eriol said. And with that Wei left.

"Who's that 'Wei'?" Sakura asks.

"He's our butler."

"Oh…"

…………………………………………………

Syaoran is walking lazily towards his house. He knows what will happen when he gets there: a major disaster. Still, he told Tomoyo that he'll act and come to that stupid stinking party. He continued walking and walking. He stares at those dark, infinite, skies with gorgeous twinkling group of bright stars.

He sighs and continued walking.

'_This is going to be a long night…'_ Syaoran thought.

…………………………………………………

Syaoran reached for his keys in his pockets. He opens the door and it was dark in there. He reached for the switches. He opens the lights and then the group shouted:

"SURPRISE!!!!"

"…"

"Happy Birthday, Li!" Everyone greeted.

"…um… thanks?" He replied uncaringly. Tomoyo looks at Syaoran. Syaoran gave a small fake smile. She smiles at him for doing that. Sakura notices this. Her smile became a frown but she kept her optimistic expression. Eriol saw this. And he isn't happy about it.

One by one, they walk closer to Li and gave their presents. He didn't open it yet so he places it all in the table near the cake. The cake is just plain. A circular cake in all shades of color green and with lettering there that says:

Happy Birthday! Li Syaoran! Hope all your wishes will come true!

He ignores the cake and walks slowly towards the group. They played so many stuff and ate. They were so full, but all the food is so delicious! Of course it was! All the girls made the scrumptious meal! While the two boys cleaned and did all the decorating.

Still, they had so much fun! In the end, Chiharu and Yamazaki left first, then, Naoko and Rika. While Tomoyo and Sakura still stayed for a while to help them clean up the place. Eriol didn't mind two beautiful ladies staying out in their house. Then, suddenly, Sakura faints unexpectedly. She was just picking up the trash and suddenly faints.

Everybody helps her, she was still unconscious. Syaoran got held of her first. Unfortunately, Syaoran was just behind her and caught her in time before she fell on the floor. She was in his arms. Syaoran carried her bridal style and went upstairs.

"I'll go let her rest in my room. Then, I'll go back here to help you guys." He said, standing in the middle of the stairs, not even minding to turn around.

"No don't bother. I'll just help Tomoyo here, and maybe I'll also walk her home, you just take care of Sakura for a mean time." Eriol commanded with a serious look. Syaoran, knowing his serious look just obeyed his orders.

When Syaoran's out of sight, Eriol gave Tomoyo an evil smirk, "This would make them closer, but I wonder how or why she fainted…" Turning his smirk into a frown.

"I know… I'm also wondering…" Tomoyo said, continuing on her work.

………………………………………………………

'_Baka! Why are you always doing this to me?!' _Syaoran thought as he went towards his room. He opened the door and went in. He gently places Sakura in his bed. He caresses her face. He shoves off the hair that creeps on her face, _'Why?! Why do you always have to be so…… I'm not saying that you're a burden, but you're always trying to get my attention towards you…'_

He leans closer to her face. His forehead leaning on hers. He let out a sigh and then he holds her face gently and kisses. It was such a personal moment. Kissing a girl, when she doesn't know! Great timing Syaoran-kun! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Minutes later, he broke the kiss.

"That's for giving me so much trouble!" Syaoran murmured. Then, he went to get a chair and places it beside the edge of the bed. He crossed his arms on the bed and his head on top of his arms. He just slept there and so did she. The room where they are sleeping is very dark, well not that dark, because there's a lighted lamp beside the bed.

……………………………………………………………

"Done!" Tomoyo said finally after cleaning all up the mess. Eriol and Wei helped too.

"Ok, I'll walk you home Tomoyo…" Eriol said, wiping his sweat on his forehead.

"Um… ok…" Tomoyo said shyly.

"Wei, um… we have a guess tonight, ok? Um… she's in Onii-chan's room. Maybe, she's sleeping in his bed, so get a blanket and give it to Syaoran." Eriol said.

"Ok, Master Eriol…" Wei said.

"Well, I better go; it's getting kinda late…" Tomoyo said, looking at her wristwatch.

"Ok then, do you want to see Sakura?" Eriol asks suddenly.

"Um… sure." Tomoyo replied.

"Wei… I'll just bring the blankets myself." Eriol said, getting the blankets from Wei.

Eriol and Tomoyo went upstairs to check on both of them. They entered his room. They were so shocked and happy on what they saw. Syaoran's head is sleeping on top of his arms so near to Sakura's head. Sakura rolled to the side and faces Syaoran. Her hands under her chin. So it's like this: Syaoran's face is in front of Sakura's face.

Tomoyo gets her digi-cam in her bag and pictures the both of them.

"Kawaii!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed but not too loud.

"Well, thank the mastermind!" Eriol said. He places the blankets over Syaoran's back, "We better go now, and it's totally late."

"Oh… ok…" Tomoyo replied sadly, sighing…

"Come on, you're mom may get worried… Just tell Sakura's relatives or siblings that she'll just sleep here… Ok?" Eriol said.

"Ok." Tomoyo replied.

"Well then, let's go…"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/n: FINISH! I'll admit I didn't like what I did to my SPECIAL chapter… Well, I still made a chapter, right? Well, watch out for the next chaps! And I'm totally soo sorry for updating so late… busy with studying too… Well, one thing I'll say:**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	8. Coming Soon

**A/n: Hello people!!! I'm so sorry! Lots of things happened at my school you see. I haven't talk to my friend so I feel a bit lonely, but then I gave up and talked to her. That gave me an idea in my story! I'm going to make a chapter about my friend! But not this chapter… soon… I'll tell you guys. Especially made for her… But of course I'll make many chapters this Christmas break! It's quite unfair; we only have a few weeks for our break.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed I appreciate very much! But I want to have 50 reviews before I finished my chapter 10! Please, oh please, people review! Anyone could review! Please review!**

**Read and Review!**

…………………………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………………………

**Chapter 8:**

**Coming Soon**

……………………………………………………

Light passed through the window pane and shined on Sakura's face. She slowly opened her eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" She murmured to herself. In front of her eyes is someone's face. It was somebody's face. It was so close to her face. She's lying in a soft, big bed in a large room. It's not a very bright room, even if it's morning. Only one curtain is open to let the light enter. She sits up and looks carefully at the face in front of her.

'_Who is this…?'_ Sakura thought. As she studies the face of that person, she was shocked by who was that. _'Syaoran Li?! W-what the-!' _She backs away a little. She looks at him with a horrified face. Then, she looks under the blankets. She turned blue. She was wearing **nothing**! Well, she's wearing something, a nightgown that almost shows her whole body.

'_WTF! Don't tell me he did **something**…' _Sakura held the covers closely to her chest. Then suddenly a knock was heard. Sakura looks at the door. Someone entered the room holding a pile of towels and a paper bag. It was Wei.

"Oh… It seems that the guess has already awakened. Well, here you go, Miss Kinomoto…" Wei handed over the paper bag and a towel, "Lady Tomoyo told me to give this to you."

"Um… thanks…" Sakura gets the paper bag and towel.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs. If you'll need me, I'll be downstairs." Wei placed the other remaining towels inside the cabinet in the bathroom. Then, Wei left the room. Sakura looks at the paper bag puzzled. She saw a note in it. It says:

_Sakura-chan!_

_I hope you're fine! I was so worried! What happened to you exactly, anyway? Well, I was hesitating either to bring you home or let you stay there. Well, I think it's going to be a burden if ever I'll bring you to your house. So, I ask them if you could stay there. Oh yeah! Don't bother show up at school, okay? You go to your house and rest okay? Touya and your dad are not in your house, they went somewhere… so don't worry. And I made these clothes for you, hope you like it! Ja ne! _**(I'm not sure at the meaning but I think it's "later/ bye!")**

_Ps. Tomoyo_

_Don't show up in school, okay? I'll visit you later at your house after school._

"I'll thank Tomoyo later." Sakura went to the bathroom and changed into Tomoyo's handmade clothes. She looks at the dress. It was so cute! **(I don't want to describe the dress, okay? I'm pretty lazy!) **She went out of the bathroom. She saw that Syaoran was still sleeping. She walks towards the sleeping boy and stares at him. She gets a blanket and wraps it around him. After that, Sakura left the room.

Sakura went downstairs and towards the dining room. She saw Wei there.

"Hello there, Kinomoto-san, breakfast is ready, please take a sit and eat." Wei offered her a seat. Sakura sits and stares at the food.

"Do you need anything?" Wei asks, standing beside her.

"Um… no! No… I don't need anything particular." Sakura replied, "Um… May I ask?"

"Sure… anything?"

"Where's Eriol?"

"Eriol-sama is in school. He told me not to let you go to school because maybe you're tired. He told me that I'll drop you at your house later. So after you eat, we'll be going."

"What about Li?" Sakura showed a tint of color pink on her cheeks.

"Master Li… will be coming down in a few minutes. Well then, if you don't need anything else… I'll be back in a few minutes." Wei left the dining room. After a few minutes, Syaoran entered the dining room. Sakura didn't notice him entering, because she's thinking about something very deeply. Syaoran creeps behind her and looks at what she's staring at.

"You better eat before it gets cold." Syaoran said icily.

"W-what?!" Sakura stood up with a shocked face, "Don't sneak on me like that!"

"Whatever." Syaoran went to his seat and started eating.

Sakura went back to her seat and stares at the food blankly, and then stares at Syaoran. Syaoran notices this and looks at her, and then Sakura blushes and looks away.

"You better eat or else Daidouji will jump to conclusions that I didn't let you eat." Syaoran said.

Sakura looks at him, "Um… ok…"

"And after you eat, I'll drop you off at your house." Syaoran informed.

"But your butler just told me that he's the _one_ going to drop me off." Sakura asks.

"Well, Wei told me to drop you off. There was an errand he was supposed to do." Syaoran clarified.

"Oh…"

"So, you better hurry eating or I'll leave you."

"Ok!" Sakura started eating. Syaoran finished eating, and then he stood up, his hands in his pockets, and left Sakura still eating there. Sakura looks at Syaoran who is about to leave through the door, "Matte!" **("Matte" means wait) **Sakura stuffed her bread and omelet into her mouth and gulps one glass of milk. She then stood up and followed Syaoran to the main door of the house.

Syaoran puts his shoes on and Sakura did too. He also puts on his coat. Well, it's autumn and it's a bit cold out. Syaoran went out leaving the unprepared Sakura behind. Sakura grabs her dirty clothes from last night that is in the paper bag and her schoolbag. Then, she closes the door and runs to catch up with Syaoran.

She was panting when she caught up behind him. Syaoran stops for a while and looks at her, then he walks off uncaringly. Sakura sighs and followed him with tired legs. Then, Sakura, accidentally, trips. This time, Syaoran didn't help her. She fell with her face on the ground. She stayed like that for a minute, and then Syaoran approaches her.

"Ne, Kinomoto? Are you ok?" Syaoran asks with no care in his tone of voice.

**(From this point, it will be comedic. And imagine that they're in a comedic look.)** Sakura looks at him with a fierce look. Her face was red **(not blush, but mark of the impact of the floor)**, "Do I look like I'm ok?!" She said angrily.

"Well, you can move… you're alive… no wounds… I guess you're alright…" Syaoran said, still no emotion.

"BAKA!" Sakura shouted. She stood up and took a few steps forward, but pain suddenly came. There was another pain shock on her ankle. She fell downwards. She sat on the cold cemented sidewalk. Syaoran looks at her.

"What happened now?" Syaoran asks, his eyes rolling. He kneels down and examines the sprained ankle, "You always have a sprained ankle, huh? You're such a clumsy baka!"

"Hmph!" She crosses her arms and turned away. Syaoran again offered his back, "Come on, I better carry you than let you sit there like a stupid fool."

"Demo…" **("Demo" means but used as a hesitation in this word)**

"If you don't want then, I'll leave you with option B… Ja ne!" He said standing up. Sakura tugs his sleeve, "Matte… ok… I'll pick option A, instead." Sakura told him with a red face **(blush not mark)**. Syaoran carried her. And also carried her schoolbag and paper bag on one hand.

Finally, they arrived at Sakura's house. Syaoran laid Sakura on her bed in her room. Syaoran went to get ice and puts on her ankle, "Ow, ow, ow, ouch!" Sakura cried in pain.

"Don't whine! It hurts in my ears!" Syaoran told her.

"Gomen…" Sakura apologizes.

After doing this and that, Syaoran told Sakura, "You want me stay here, until Daidouji arrives?"

"Um… no! No! It's ok… You can leave now if you want…" Sakura told him.

"Well, ok then…" Syaoran told her with his back facing her. Syaoran was about to leave but heard something before he closes the door of he room, "Thank you…" Sakura told him in a soft voice.

Syaoran left with a small smile without Sakura knowing. After Syaoran left, the room is so quite. Kero wasn't there, because he's with Touya. And other stuff. The room is quite dark. Sakura is lying on her bed. She frowns and tries to remember that happened last night.

**Sakura's POV**

_I wonder… Ah! Now, I remember… Yesterday was his birthday!_

_It was fun… I really had a great time… but I remembered clearly… before this ever has happened, I saw them… hugging each other… but why does it affect me so much? Could it be that I'm falling for him? Absolutely not! But what's this feeling? _She covered her eyes with her right hand.

_Now, I'm lying here in my bed … I'm here today, thinking about him, when I'm supposed to be at school… I had a terrible headache a while ago, and I overslept… _She closes her eyes remembering her painful symptoms a while ago at Syaoran's house.

_Yesterday… it was his birthday… I was preparing and stuff and having fun, and then suddenly I felt very tired, like someone's absorbing my energy… Then, I fainted. I wasn't able to move even one tiny move… I still remembered someone carrying me… He was saying some stuff and we ended up in a room. He laid me in a bed and he tucked me in… next thing I know…_

_He's already…_

_Kissing me…_

_I mean his eyes were closed and mine was opened a little bit… That's how I knew, that he kissed me… But what did that kiss meant anyway? I mean he likes Tomoyo, I think… and he just sees me in another person… Even though I didn't know anything about his past, I know how much he suffered and how long he's been waiting for that certain girl… and he only sees that girl in me… _Remembering the scene that happened last night.

_That's how I felt his feelings towards me…_

_Loneliness…_

_Desperation…_

_And hatred…_

_I never did understand him… never… but I also never did understand myself, for I don't know why I even continue on loving someone… who loves somebody else… Maybe I should stop it and try only to be friends with him, I mean it's too early to think of loving so deeply, right? _She stares at the ceiling. Her room is a bit dark for the curtains aren't opened yet. It's already twelve in the afternoon. She stares at her study table and saw a blue handkerchief hanging on the shelf. **(If you guys are wondering what this blue handkerchief is… it's the towel that Li had put on Sakura's ankle on chapter 5)**

'_What's that?' _Sakura wondered. She skips closer towards it **(She's sprained, right?)**. She holds it and stares at it. She looks at it carefully. She wondered where she got this handkerchief. She went to her bed again. She keeps on staring at the handkerchief, "Hmm… I wonder…" Sakura murmured to herself.

Then, she thought of it! "This is Li's!"

…………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile… at Seijou High School…**_

"Hey… you guys… have you heard…?" A boy asks another.

"What?"

"The trio are coming back!"

"Trio?"

"Yup!"

They didn't know that from afar Eriol hears them. Eriol, after hearing the two boys' conversation, looks to find Tomoyo frantically. He found Tomoyo talking to Chiharu in their classroom. He approaches her, "Ne, Chiharu-chan, may I borrow Tomoyo-chan for a while?" Chiharu just nodded looking puzzled and so did Tomoyo.

Eriol grabs Tomoyo's wrist and went outside the classroom, "What is it that you want to talk to me about, Eriol?" Tomoyo asks.

"The… -pant- trio… are –pant- coming… -pant- back…" Eriol said tired from all the running.

"Nani!?" Tomoyo exclaimed shocked. **("Nani" means what)**

"Yup! I was shocked too when I heard about it!" Eriol replied.

"You mean the as in… them… the trio… I can't believe it! But it's not as if I'm affected… right, Eriol?" Tomoyo gave an evil smirk.

"Demo… You gotta help me… and Syaoran, right?" Eriol pleaded.

"Why? Let them torture you guys… I would love to see it!" Tomoyo said, laughing.

"You're so mean!" Eriol said.

"Why is she mean?" Someone said behind Eriol's back.

"Syaoran!" Eriol and Tomoyo said unison.

"So, why did I heard my name and that help, torture, and stuff…" Syaoran said with an expressionless face.

"N-nothing…" Eriol said. Syaoran looks at Eriol suspiciously.

"Where's Sakura!?" Tomoyo asks.

"She's at her house. She told me to leave and that she won't go to school because you told her not to." Syaoran replied.

"BAKA! Why did you do what she said! You shouldn't have left her there!" Tomoyo exclaimed angrily. There was a dark aura around her. **(Comedy time!)**

Syaoran looks at Tomoyo scared. Eriol trying not to burst out of laughs. Then, Tomoyo turned around and glares at Eriol. Eriol gulps frightened and then runs away. Tomoyo ran after him. Eriol running for his life. Tomoyo running after Eriol, who is running for his life. Syaoran looking at them with a sad look.

Tomoyo stops chasing after Eriol and went closer to Syaoran, "What's the matter?" Tomoyo asks with a concern look. Eriol also stops and also approaches them.

"Betzuni." Syaoran replied with a serious look. **("Betzuni" means nothing)**

…………………………………………………………

**Dismissal**

Tomoyo ran towards her locker and puts everything and etc. Then, she runs towards the school gates but Eriol stops her, "Matte, Tomoyo-chan! I want to go too!" Eriol shouted. Tomoyo turned and looks at him, "Sure. Come on." Tomoyo replied.

Syaoran stares outside the window pane. He saw Eriol and Tomoyo walking together. He stares at them with sad, painful eyes. He tried not to let out the tears that might come out. He clenches his fist and punches the wall beside him. Water has fallen from his eyes. Blood creeps out of his fists.

"Where are you……? I'm in pain… please show up… even though I know… you're gone… Just let me feel you, even if you're not her… Show me you're still here…" Syaoran cried to himself. There was a figure out of the door of the classroom. That figure entered. Syaoran wipes his tears away and turned to the figure. He was so shocked.

"Y-you…" Syaoran's eyes began to form waters again. Syaoran kneels down and suddenly hugs that figure. It's a figure of a girl, a little girl with short auburn hair and green emerald eyes. She also hugs Syaoran, "I finally found you…" The girl smiles. Then a second later, the girl vanished in air. Syaoran's hands tremble. He hugs his body still trembling, "Y-you still will leave me… even if I showed you… how much I have loved you…"

………………………………………………………………

"So, did Touya and Fujitaka-sama change the plans about Sakura?" Eriol asks.

"No." Tomoyo replied with a sad face.

"So, what are they going to do next when the time comes?"

"I'll be the one who's going to do i-it…" Tomoyo replied with a regretful face.

"NANI!? Then that must mean!?"

Tomoyo nodded, "I don't like to think what I'll be doing to her, it's so unbearable, but doing it is much more horrible than thinking of doing it… I didn't even know how much Touya-san bears all of it… I mean he was the one who did it to her at first, right?" Tomoyo frantically said tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry… It's partly my fault…" Eriol told her. Eriol hugs her comfortingly, "I started the whole thing…" Eriol murmured to himself. After a few more steps, they finally reached Sakura's house. Tomoyo opened the door of their house with a key. She entered and Eriol followed her. Tomoyo, still followed by Eriol, went upstairs. They went inside Sakura's room.

They found Sakura lying on the floor.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo reached to her and held her on her lap. Sakura carefully opens her eyes, "T-Tomoyo…? W-what are you doing here…?"

"Tell me first what you are doing on the floor!" Tomoyo said worriedly. Eriol draws near to them. He carries Sakura bridal style and lays her on her bed. He notices her sprained ankle.

"I fell… and bumped my head on the edge of my study table, that's all. Don't worry, I'm fine." Sakura explained.

"You're sprained again." Eriol pointed.

Tomoyo looks at Sakura's ankle, "How did-!?"

"I tripped, that's all. I told you don't worry." Sakura replied.

"Be careful! Well then, I'll stay here for a while until Touya-san and Fujitaka-sama comes back." Tomoyo informed.

"Well, I need to go now. See you guys tomorrow at school. Get well soon, Sakura-chan!" Eriol said. With that, Eriol left the room and out of the house. Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"So… tell me what happened." Tomoyo commanded.

"What happened?" Sakura asks confused.

"What happened between both of you and Li?"

"Nothing particular."

"Oh… really…"

"Yup! There's nothing that happened!"

"Aw… please tell me…" Tomoyo pouted.

"I'm telling you, N-O-T-H-I-N-G HAPPENED…" Sakura clearly said.

"I'll treat you to your favorite ice cream shop tomorrow if you tell me."

"Really?!" Sakura said in excitement.

"See, I told you something happened."

"Oh man! You got me, but please don't go blasting off again." Sakura sighs.

"Ok! SURE! Tell me! Tell me!" Tomoyo said naively.

"Well, I slept in his room, changed, went to eat, got pissed, um… let's see…" Sakura pauses to think, "then, tripped, my face hurts, got angry, ankle sprained, he carried me, ended up at my house, took care of my sprain, found a handkerchief, then you and Eriol came, and now, telling you everything that had happened, um… that's all!" Tomoyo looks at her disappointedly with her mouth hanged open.

"What?" Sakura ask looking at her best friend.

"You're so unfair!"

"Why?"

"Hmph!" Tomoyo crossed her arms. Sakura leans closer to her, "Tomoyo, don't be mad… please…"

Tomoyo looks at her, "Ok. By the way, assignments are on your table, ok? I'll just go down and bring you something to eat." Tomoyo said.

"Um… sure…" Sakura replied. Tomoyo left the room. Sakura balanced her head. She stood up, her legs are weak, and her whole body's energy is beginning to be sucked by something or someone. Then, she fell lying on the floor, but before she completely closes her eyes, she saw a figure. It was the girl from earlier. The girl gave out an evil smirk, "W-who are you?" Sakura has a blurry vision, so, she can't tell who is it, then she realizes who it was, "Y-you're…"

**_To be continued…_**

**A/n: People! I'm sorry if this chapter is lame! Well, next chapter will be better I promise! Review please! Review! Review! Review!**

**  
Oh! Do you guys know what months does spring, summer, autumn, and winter starts? Please answer!**

**Would be helpful if you guys would give a reply!**

**REVIEW! **


	9. Enemies?

**A/n: I updated very fast didn't I? Hahahaha! These are my gifts because Christmas is near! Thanks to the ff. people: **

**Maiki! cyberspacegirl, ****MoonLove Angel****sweetmaiki****, ccret, kirei-gabs-19!**

**Thanks also to the people who answered my question! This will help in my story! Please continue on reviewing! I will really appreciate it! The next will be more exciting and longer, don't worry! Read and Review! **

…………………………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………………………

**Chapter 9:**

**Enemies?**

……………………………………………………

_Previously_

"_Um… sure…" Sakura replied. Tomoyo left the room. Sakura balanced her head. She stood up, her legs are weak, and her whole body's energy is beginning to be sucked by something or someone. Then, she fell lying on the floor, but before she completely closes her eyes, she saw a figure. It was the girl from earlier. The girl gave out an evil smirk, "W-who are you?" Sakura has a blurry vision, so, she can't tell who is it, then she realizes who it was, "Y-you're…"_

………………………………………………

"Y-you're t-that g-girl from my dreams…" Sakura dreadfully said and then completely fainted.

"Pathetic fool…" the girl said with an evil smirk on her face, "You'll never learn… Windy and Fly could never help you… I'm about to get rid of you, but my _master_ told me not to, even if you stored me in your own weak body, I'll still escape." The girl said.

"You! Get away from her!" Windy warned.

"Why would I do that?" The girl said back.

"Get away from her! You TRAITOR!" Fly shouted.

"Aren't we all traitors? We're all the same, treating our masters the same as always… _betrayal_… Isn't that what we're good of? Look at this weakling." The girl approaches and stares at Sakura, "She can't even protect herself. She's not worth it. She doesn't have the right to be my master. That's why I went to somebody, who is more worth it… someone really powerful, unlike her."

"Never judge the _keeper_! And why did you rather choose that evil person than this pure hearted keeper?" Windy protested.

"Pure hearted? Think again… I chose somebody else because she's the rightful keeper." The girl replied.

"You were kind, but look at you now; you're an abomination to our creator." Fly explained.

"If you're talking about that old, rotten Mirror card, she's been disposed and changed into the Dark Reflection. I have more power than the old one. Darkness ruled over her heart and a little bit of light shined on her. Lots of _our_ old friends are with her, eventually. And a lot like me are like this. So, better to be with your weak master."

"How could you!?" Windy said angrily.

"That's how things go probably. Well, I need to go!" Suddenly, the girl disappeared into the darkness.

…………………………………………………………

Seijou High School

"Tomoyo, what happened last night?" Sakura asks while holding her head.

"You fell asleep so you didn't eat. That's all." Tomoyo nervously said.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asks.

"No, nothing, don't worry!" Tomoyo replied, "Let's go to our class."

"Sure."

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" Eriol shouted from afar.

Today, some rumors spread. Eriol told Tomoyo and Sakura about it in the hallways, before they entered their classrooms.

"Hey, Tomoyo, have you heard that the _'trio'_ are coming back?" Eriol started.

"I didn't know you're a tattletale…" Sakura said.

"I'm not Sakura-chan!" Eriol protested desperately in chibi-form.

"I just heard it from you yesterday. What made them come back, Eriol?" Tomoyo replied.

"I don't know… I just heard it from those two guys from yesterday." Eriol shrugged.

"Well, that means the school will subside again." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

Sakura felt left out, so she butted in, "Who are these _'trio'_ anyway?"

"They're the _popular plastics_. Well, that's what we both call them." Eriol meant Tomoyo and him.

"Really? Why?"

"Because they're horrible feeling _plastics_!" Tomoyo reacted.

"Oh… I didn't know you're that much _naive_ towards them." Sakura teased.

"Hey! I'm not!" Tomoyo replied.

"Well, that means I'll stop hanging around with Syaoran, again!" Eriol said desperately.

"Why?!" Sakura asks.

"Because they're Syaoran fanatics. Their leader always clings around Li-kun and the followers will follow them, starry-eyed. But the two so called followers always follow Eriol." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh…"

Eriol's crying in one corner with a shattered heart, still in chibi-form, "Don't overreact, Eriol-kun." Sakura tried to cheer him up.

"But Sakura-chan!!!!" Eriol cried, chibi-form, huge chunks of tears came out of his eyes, "The followers will cling on me like ravenous ogres!!!!!"

Sakura and Tomoyo just sweat drops –anime style-.

"Who are you calling ravenous ogres, Eriol-kun!!!!?" A girly voice said.

Eriol turned his head in the side where the voice came from, slowly, "Ursula!! Cruela!! And don't tell me… Maleficent!!!!!" Dark clouds and lightning became Eriol's background.

Three ladies stood in front of Eriol and the others. Eriol reacted and went to the back of Tomoyo, who's giggling in Eriol's sudden reaction, "Why are you laughing?!"

"I didn't know a guy like you will hide from a bunch of plastics." Tomoyo replied. In this, Sakura also laughed.

"It's not my fault why they're so horrible!!!!!" Eriol pointed out to the 'trio'.

"Hey, Eriol! Where's my dearest Syaoran!!!!" Maleficent-as what she was been called- demanded.

Then, before a word came out of Eriol's mouth, the bell rang, "Sorry, Maleficent! Um… I mean Candice, gotta go!" With those last words, Eriol sprinted to his class.

"Eriol, come back here!!!" Candice turned to face Tomoyo and Sakura, "So, who's the freshman, Tomoyo!?"

"She's Sakura Kinomoto. She's a transfer student." Tomoyo replied uncaringly, "Sorry, Candice, I can't talk now. I can't be late for class. Come on, Sakura-chan." They left without a simple goodbye or anything, but Sakura said something, "Nice to meet you, Miss Candice. See you in class… Goodbye."

The 'trio' were left standing in the middle of the hallways.

'_Who's this stupid bitch, anyway?! She thinks she's so nice and everything! Uh! Feeler! Why can't you stay in one place!? You have taken everything from me! Why would you show up again!?' _Candice angrily thought.

"_Some things should be kept in moments of past… Horrible, unforgettable, cruel past… The past that they don't want to remember."_

"What a bitch!" Candice said angrily.

…………………………………

It was Sakura's second period, but no sight of Syaoran, yet. _'Where could that Li be?!' _Sakura thought, starting to get worried.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Eriol seriously asks.

"Huh?! Um… nothing…" She replied with a forceful smile.

"Come on; tell me, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing… really…"

"You're worried about him, huh? Don't worry, he'll show up sooner or later." Eriol informed with a gentle smile. _'You're asking me a question and later on, you will answer your own question.' _Sakura thought.Sakura's mouth is opened, in Eriol's sudden words. Before Sakura could say another thing, the teacher came in.

"Ok, class. Announcement! Old classmates of yours are coming back here. Give a welcome to Candice, Alyssa, and Jamie. Ok, now, find a seat and sit there."

Candice sat behind of Eriol, which made him had goose bumps. The others sat in other places, except behind Sakura, wherein Syaoran is seated. After several minutes, Syaoran came.

"My Syaoran!!!!!! Over here!!!!!" Candice screeches, which made everyone, cover their ears.

Syaoran wasn't in the mood to entertain any guests or visitors or stuffs, right now. He went directly to his seat without even caring about the world. He ignored Candice with her blabbing mouth. Candice moves her chair beside Syaoran's and clings on him the rest of the period.

Sakura thought what's wrong with Syaoran, _'I wonder what's wrong with him… He looks pale and stuff. I hope he's alright…'_

"Don't worry, Sakura, he's just tired." Eriol whispered to her to lighten her mood.

Sakura just nodded.

……………………………………

It was lunch time. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to eat in the school grounds, while Eriol followed them with a sad face.

"Stop the stupid act, Eriol! You're making my day horrible!" Tomoyo said pissed off, because of his face.

"I can't help it, Tomoyo. I'm that desperate." Eriol weakly replied, like an old man –chibi-form-. Sakura sits there staring at the sky blankly.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"…" No response came from her. Tomoyo worriedly looks at Eriol.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Eriol shouted near Sakura's ear.

"AH!" Sakura reacted, "What was that for?!"

"You're spacing out." Eriol said.

"Really?!"

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded.

"Well then, let's eat!" Sakura started munching on her food, when suddenly someone came to them. That person or guy just sited with them without their permission. They were shocked by that person who has just arrived.

Eriol, first to regain his self, acted, "Syaoran!!!!!" He hugs Syaoran-chibi-form-.

"Eww!!! Get away from me!!!" Syaoran demanded.

Sakura stopped eating. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with disbelieving eyes, "Is that really you, Li-kun?!?!"

"Yeah, it's me, what's big?!" Syaoran replied still getting rid of Eriol from him.

Sakura stares at Syaoran. Syaoran notices this, but didn't care. He made an eye contact with her, but she quickly turned away and continued with her food. Then, there came there worst nightmare, Maleficent!!!

"Hello, Syaoran!!! Mind if I join you!?!?!?!" Candice said.

Syaoran backs away, so did Eriol. Candice clings on Syaoran, again. Syaoran ate his lunch without even saying a word. The rest of the time, Candice blabbed about everything about her. The rest of the people just stayed quite.

"_Whatever the feelings that are being showed towards him, he still ignores it, even if it hurts so much to the person showing affection towards him."_

……………………………………………

Candice ruined the whole perfect day! She ruined everything! EVERYTHING!!!! They ruined Eriol's perfect day! Eriol ruined Tomoyo's perfect day! And here's Syaoran still doesn't care about the world. Sakura still spacing out, because of something.

'_What's wrong with me?!'_ Sakura thought as she looks outside the window blankly.

"Miss Kinomoto!"

'_Is it because of this Candice?! She looks so familiar… May… May! I wonder…' _Sakura deeply thought, not aware of the person in front of her.

"Miss Kinomoto!!"

"Huh?! Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura suddenly stood up, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Miss Kinomoto, next time I catch you spacing out in my class, detention for you!" Their teacher yelled.

"Yes, sir…" She sited back. _'Was it because of him, why I'm spacing out?'_

Syaoran looks at Sakura caringly thinking what happened to her. Candice looks at Syaoran, who is looking at Sakura. Candice glares at Sakura.

'_Is Syaoran in love with this bitch!? No one can get my Syaoran away from me, especially a bitchy-bitch plastic like her!' _Candice thought, _'I need to find a way to make her out of my way! I won't let her take another precious thing of mine from me!'_

………………………………………………

The next day, Sakura did her usual routine. But this time was different. She met someone unexpected. She was too early to arrive in school. She set the alarm in five in the morning, waking up hurriedly and fixing this and that. Then, here she is facing the consequences of her clumsiness.

She went to her locker. Nobody was there, only her, as she thought. There was someone else there. It was much unexpected to find him roaming around the school campus early in the morning. Probably, he would arrive nine in the morning, but here he is in school six in the morning.

There stood Sakura, shocked. Upon seeing a brunette in front of her, her mouth gapes open, "L-Li!?" Sakura called with a disbelieving tone.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so shock to find me here?" Syaoran asks.

"Um… it's just that you usually come here to school… well… late… and here you are early in the morning…" Sakura shyly replied.

"So?"

"Well… I don't know…" Sakura opened her locker and found little amount of letters in her locker this time. She took all her books. On the other hand, Syaoran also opened his locker, with one hand holding a trash bin. As he opens his locker, lots and lots of letters flow towards the trash bin.

"Wow… you have a lot of fans, Li-kun…"

"Whatever. This are yesterday's trash. It doesn't entertain me anyway. They're just wasting their strength and paper on these things." Syaoran explained calmly.

Sakura became speechless in Syaoran's reply. She stared at him. He looks back at Sakura, making them both have an eye contact. Sakura quickly turned away. Syaoran continued getting his books off his locker.

After that locker scene, Syaoran went to his favorite hang out, the rooftop. Eventually, since Sakura's not doing anything, she decided to follow him there. He didn't mind, he just ignores her. They came to their destination. The morning breeze is still freezing, but the sun is almost showing up.

Sakura shivered, because of the breeze. She's wearing a skirt. Syaoran voluntarily took off his school jacket and handed it over to Sakura, "Here. Use it. It might be help."

"Thank you." She felt his warmth in his jacket. She closes her eyes, as she leans forward in the railings in front of her. She's enjoying every second of that moment. No things that bothered her or anything, just a quite, peaceful, and relaxing moment.

She looks at Syaoran, who is also leaning forward in the railings. He looks so peaceful; his eyes were close, his hair being brush by the fresh breeze. It makes him looks so cool. She stared at him for so long. Then, she decided to start a conversation, a long one.

"So, Li?" Sakura started, _'Um… what should I ask?'_

"Hm?"

"What's your relationship with Candice, anyway…?" _'Man! That was such a personal question! Why am I waiting for an answer, I know that he wouldn't- '_

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I am not related to her or anything, so nothing."

'_He answered me?! That's a new one!'_ Sakura thought happily, "Um… How about Eriol? Are you related to him or something?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Oh… sorry… how about… Tomoyo…?" Sakura asks not looking at him. She had lonely eyes on her.

"…"

'_I thought so… They really have a relationship…'_ Sakura thought, depressed.

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Are you deaf? I don't like repeating answers."

Sakura smiled a small smile.

"…" Syaoran turned away and out of the rooftop.

"Matte!" Sakura also went out of the rooftop.

Sakura caught up with Syaoran. Syaoran stops and Sakura bumps at his back. Sakura fell. She rubs her butt. Sakura looks at Syaoran's back. She stood up and straightens her skirt. She looks at Syaoran.

"Why did you stop?" Sakura asks.

"No particular reason." He replied.

"Uh! I hate you." She sarcastically said. They continued to walk. Until the school is almost filled with students. They parted away. Sakura went to Tomoyo and Syaoran no where to be seen. Eriol with Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Tomoyo! Sakura-chan! I can't take it anymore!" Eriol sarcastically cried.

"Why? What happened, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asks.

"He's just being dramatic, Sakura-chan, ignore him." Tomoyo evilly said.

"You're mean, Tomoyo! I hate you! I'm in a very depressed mode, you know! It's a nightmare! I hate the world! I hate them! And especially, I hate them for flirting on me!" Eriol cried.

Sakura sweat drops. "Tsk… tsk… tsk…" Tomoyo sighs, "Hey, Eriol!"

"What is it?" He said in a tired worn-out voice.

"Want some chocolates and ice cream? My treat!" Tomoyo offered.

Eriol became cheerful again, "SURE!"

"See, I told you his ok." Tomoyo told Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"You tricked me…" Eriol became gloomy again.

"Oh… Eriol dear!" Cruela- Jamie- and Ursula- Alyssa- shouted.

"Ah! What did I do to angry you, my God!?!?" Eriol shouted in despair. He quickly hid behind Sakura.

"Eriol! Where's my Syaoran dear!?!?" Candice shouted at Eriol.

"Hey! Don't shout at Eriol! He's not doing anything bad to you, right!?" Sakura defended Eriol.

"Hmph! Stupid bitch! Get away!" Candice pushed Sakura, but Sakura strengthen herself. Candice got pissed and left. Her followers followed her.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! But are you ok?" Eriol asks.

"Yup! I'm fine!" Sakura replied.

Sakura watches as Candice and the others walked away.

'_Why would you do this… to me, May? Why of all people? Why me?'_ Sakura thought as she stares at Candice walking away. She's in pain of the memory that came that both of them shared. **(You'll soon find out who is May.)**

…………………………………………………

**A/n: People hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**I will accept suggestions and stuff you guys would like to put in the story, but I'll first try your suggestions! Please tell me any errors I have done, I'm not good in grammar. Stay tune, I'll be updating anytime… maybe…**

**I'll try to make the chapter 10 as fast as I can!**

**Remember to read and leave a review! Thank you!**


	10. Confrontations

**A/n: **Hello you guys! I'm sorry if ever I didn't update that fast… At least, I finished chapter 10, right? Thank you guys, to the people who reviewed! I appreciate very much! Thank you again! As I promised, longer and more exciting! That's all!

Oh yeah!** Read and Review!**

**To the readers:**

I forgot to tell you guys how Candice and her gang look like. Well, I'll describe them now:Let's start with** Alyssa**, a.k.a. Cruela, she's called 'Cruela' because she's so skinny and puts on so much make-up in her face. She has brown hair and red eyes.

Then,** Jamie**, a.k.a. Ursula, not as if she looks chubby or anything, she just looks like Ursula herself the thin version. Grayish hair and yellow eyes.

Last but not the least, **Candice**, as you all know, Maleficent is the most cruel ever enemy, and she's the most bossy. As far as I know, Candice has blonde hair and green emerald eyes same as Sakura, but she hid it with her contact lenses, giving her a dull, gray color.

**MY CHRITSMAS GIFT!**

……………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………

**Chapter 10:**

**Confrontations**

……………………………………

**Kero's POV**

"Another day to rejoice!" –Stretching his tiny arms. He got out of his tiny bed. – "Birds chirping!" –Looks out of the open window. He saw chirping birds in a nearby tree. – "Sun is shining very bright!" –Light shined through the window pane and on his face. – "The clouds are perfect!" –Stares at the sky and saw clouds. - "The weather is fine!" – No sign of rain or dark cloud. –"Everything is going in the right place! What could possibly ruin this perfect day!?" –Smiles. – "Why would I ask…?" –Turns into frown. –

-Then suddenly, Sakura came out of nowhere and accidentally hits Kero on the head and left him lying on the floor unconscious. - "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! AHH!!!" Sakura shouted, leaving the poor unconscious Kero behind. "I hate it when she does that…" I said, while my eyes are spinning.

**End of POV**

Sakura runs downstairs. Touya is sitting in front of the dining table, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. Sakura runs past through him and gets her toast and quickly ran out of the house. She gets on her bicycle and paddled away. Touya stood up and gets the bento above the kitchen table and walks out of the house.

"Be sure to give that to her, Touya." Fujitaka said, smiling.

"Yeah." Touya lazily replied. He wears his coat and walks out of the house and towards Sakura's school. He walks towards a corner, but suddenly a bike passed a few inches away from him. The bike stops and the rider get off of his bike.

"Yo!" A boy with gray hair and glasses greeted.

"Morning, Yukito…" Touya lazily yawned.

"Nice to see you again, Touya. Where are you heading?" Yukito asks.

"I'm going to Seijou High, want to come?" Touya asks.

"Sure, why not. That's where Sakura-chan is studying right?" Yuki asks.

Touya nodded.

"It's been so long… Well, I have to inform you." Yuki in a serious face, "The cards are out again. I saw one of them lurking in the night. I don't have the power to go to my other form because of the escape. Does Fuji-sama know what's happening?"

Touya nodded.

Yukito smiled.

……………………………………………

Sakura ran as fast as she can. She went to her locker and threw the letters into the bin and got all her books, then closes her locker quickly and also changes her shoes to the school shoes. But, something stopped her. Her school shoes are broken. It has a scratch on it and you could barely walk in it. Sakura bears all the pain as long as she gets to class, not late. She looks at her wristwatch. _'7:05! Man! Five minutes late! Hope the teacher isn't there yet…'_ Sakura thought dreadfully.

Sakura stood in front of her classroom, panting. Sakura slid the door open. The teacher was already there. She sighs. She bowed to her teacher, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Kinomoto, detention later! Now, go to your seat and answer page 73!" Their math teacher ordered angrily. Sakura went to her seat. She saw Eriol and Eriol smiled at her. Syaoran is in his seat looking out of the window and listening to his walkman. And as usual, Candice is clinging on Syaoran. Sakura sits at her seat with a miserable face.

The day went on… **(Don't want to think what will happen the whole day)**

**Lunch…**

"Oh man! I forgot my lunch again!" Sakura cried. She's alone in the hallway, and then someone showed up. Candice is walking towards her. Candice stops in front of her. They both had an eye-to-eye contact for a minute. Then, Candice walks away.

Sakura gapes at the floor. Tomoyo saw her friend and approaches her.

"Ne, Saku-chan! Let's go to the rooftop, Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun are waiting for us!" Tomoyo told her. She looks at her friend who is staring blankly at the floor. Sakura snaps back to reality and went ahead of Tomoyo.

'_Why are you acting so weird today, Saku-chan?' _Tomoyo looks at the back, _'is it because of an unforgettable, experience with… Candice?'_

Then, Tomoyo went to the rooftop also.

………………………………………

"Go home already, Tomoyo, I'm detained. You don't need to wait for me." Sakura sadly said. She faced Tomoyo and gave her a fake smile. Tomoyo nodded and went away. Sakura entered the classroom and sits in one of the seats. A teacher entered after a few minutes. She looks at the wall clock. She plays with her hair. After an hour, the teacher already went away. Sakura stayed for a few minutes inside the classroom and looks at the sunset out of the window.

After five minutes, she went outside of the classroom. As she closes the door, she saw someone standing at the opposite side she's standing. She notices who is it and stood straight. That figure stood in front of her and slaps her. It was Candice.

"You plastic!" Candice pinned Sakura to the wall, "Do you know how much I suffered in this world because of you!?" Tears fell from her eyes. Candice grips Sakura's collar and is lifting her in a few inches. Both of Sakura's hands are trying to loose the grip of Candice's, "All this life I have trusted you, and then you left me getting everything that I have cared! I suffered for a very long time, Sakura! Not just a little time!"

Tears also started to fall from Sakura's eyes, "I-I didn't do i-it o-on pur-pose… Its n-not my f-fault… And if ever I have took y-your h-happi-ness away… I-I'm sorry… but I d-didn't do i-it on purpose…" Sakura tried to breathe and speak.

"Don't bother talking! You've taken everything, and now you're going to take Syaoran away from me! No, not going, you already _have_ taken him! It hurts Sakura, it hurts! You don't know how much I'm suffering inside!" Candice shouted at her. Candice's grip loosens. Sakura backs away and is inches away from Candice. Behind Candice is the stairs.

"W-what do you mean, I _have_ already taken him?" Sakura said trembling.

"I'll tell you…" Candice started.

**Flashback**

I went to him you see.

"Syaoran! Hello!" I greeted.

"What do you want!?" He said coldly.

"Nothing, it's just that…" Then I kissed him… on the lips. Instead of kissing me back, he pushed me away. He pinned me to the wall and glared at me, "Why did you do that!?"

"Because I love you!"

"So!? That's not a reasonable excuse to reason out. You know that I don't like you. You know how much I have suffered before… because of that stupid love! When did you ever think I will love you!?"

"You love _her _don't you!?" I cried. I can't bear the pain, tears started to fall continuously.

"Her?"

"Yes! Her! Sakura! I know you loved her, why can't you love me!?"

"Because you're not her!"

"What's the difference between the both of us anyway!? It's not as if you can see something from her that you can't see from me!"

"I love her… not you… I care for her… not you…"

"How could you say that in front of me!? Can't you at least lie! It hurts! It hurts! Why!? You didn't even give me a single sympathy! You're that cold! How dare you!" I slapped him. Then, I ran away with a broken heart.

Now you know, are you happy!?

**End of Flashback**

Candice glares at her, "I wouldn't let you take him anymore!" Candice pushes Sakura. Candice got off balance and fell backwards. Sakura grabs Candice's wrist and pulled her closer. They fell with Sakura below and Candice on top. Sakura is unconscious and blood oozes out of her head. Candice carefully opens her eyes.

"Saku-chan! Saku-chan! Wake up, please!" Candice shook Sakura. Candice got very scared and ran away. She left Sakura there. Sakura was so ready to die. She thought of already she's going to die. So much blood is creeping out of her head. Her hair got messed by the blood. Someone knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. Someone lifted her head from the floor.

Sakura got conscious and realizes what happened. She buries her head on the chest of this someone. Sakura tried to clarify who the person that comforted her, "Syaoran…" She murmured.

"Shh… Don't talk; I'll treat your bump on the head and other injuries. So, don't worry, you won't die… I'm here." Syaoran caringly said. Sakura smiled and clutches Syaoran's polo shirt and cried on his chest. He pulls her closer to himself. Her head was now on his chest, his hands brushed through her soft auburn hair, and his other hand lay beneath her waist. Syaoran comforted her for a moment and then he carried her bridal style.

Candice hid from behind the corner of the wall. She's holding a first-aid kit, and then drops it when she saw what happened between Syaoran and Sakura. Tears again began to fall. She fell unto her knees. She stares at the floor and then tightens her fists.

"Ever so dear friend?" She murmured.

……………………………………

He went to the clinic, but found the room is already locked. He went outside the school building and went to a near-by hospital. But he thought that his house is nearer and would go there instead because her condition is getting worse. He's still halfway to his house when eventually it began to rain. He protected Sakura from the rain by pulling her closer to his chest. He sprinted and finally made it in his house. Both of them are soaking wet.

He went in and found no one in that house. He wondered where Wei went and Eriol hasn't arrived at home. He shook his head and went upstairs and into his room. He laid her at the bed gently and shakes her. Sakura responded by opening her eyes a little. She's breathing heavily by now.

"You need to change your clothes. You're soaked." Syaoran said. Water is dripping from his clothes and hair and everything. Sakura tried to sit up. Syaoran helps her to stand up. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, feeling very weak. Lots of blood still leak from her head. Syaoran gets a white shirt from his dresser and gave it to Sakura.

"Here, change quickly, before you catch a cold. But its better if you take a shower and clean up." Syaoran commanded his head turned away. Sakura smiled weakly. She gets the shirt and went in the bathroom. After taking a shower, she puts on the shirt. Nothing on but the shirt, only the shirt! She went out of the bathroom with only the shirt on.

"Um… Well, maybe its better you put this on first." Syaoran gave a bath robe, "I still need to mend your wounds." Syaoran turned away. His back is facing Sakura. Sakura looks at him blankly. She took off the shirt and puts on the robe. Syaoran already changed his clothes.

"Um… Will you please treat it now… My head hurts… a lot." She informed. She sits on the bed. Syaoran gets a chair and grabs the first-aid kit on top of the study table. He leans on Sakura and examines her wound on the head. He opens the aid kit and prepared cotton dipped in a cream bottle. He dabbed the cotton with the brownish liquid in it on Sakura's head. He could hear Sakura's wince of pain.

"Don't even try complaining Kinomoto. You better try not to react." Syaoran said with a serious face on him. After dabbing her head with cotton and that thingy, He bandaged her head. **(I don't know what the brownish thingy is called, I think its betadine, but I'm not sure)** He threw the used cottons into the trash bin and dipped cotton into alcohol.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asks as she watches Syaoran dipping another cotton wool into alcohol. She backs away a little.

"I still need to mend your bruises." Syaoran replied plainly. He grabs her wrist and pulled it, "Pull the sleeve up." Sakura pulled the sleeve and showed him her arm that is filled with wounds and bruises. He dabs the cotton on her wounds.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts!" Sakura bit her lip.

"Well, stick with it! It is better that your wounds will heal. After I do this, go get change. I'll bring you to the hospital." Syaoran informed.

"Nani!? Why?" Sakura asks childishly.

"Because I temporarily stopped the bleeding, we still need to know whether your head is somewhat broken or stuff. I just stopped the bleeding for a while, but it won't last long. Get it?" Syaoran said irritated.

"B-but…" Sakura pouted.

"Don't worry; I'll contact your family." Syaoran sighs.

Sakura nodded. He bandaged the wounds and bruises after applying alcohol. He went to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asks.

"Like I said, we're going to the hospital. You need to change your clothes, so I'm going to get some. Stay there. I'll be back." Syaoran commanded.

He closes the door and left Sakura alone in his room. After a few minutes, He arrived carrying a paper bag. He went closer to Sakura and gave it to her.

"Change into this. Don't ask. Hurry." Syaoran said.

Sakura went inside the bathroom and changed into the clothes Syaoran gave her. She went out wearing a cute dress. The dress is Chinese-styled. It has a mandarin collar. The color is pink with Sakura flower pattern. It has Chinese hand-made butterfly buttons. It's sleeveless and two side slits. Also, it's knee length.

"I'm finish changing." Sakura said weakly. Her hair is let down, because of the bandage, but even if she has that bandage on her head, she still looks cute. Syaoran went out of the door and Sakura followed. He handed Sakura a coat.

"Here. You might as well wear this, you might get a cold." Syaoran informed, "Don't worry, I have one too." He grabs his and wears it. He looks at the injured Sakura behind him. He takes Sakura's hand and started walking towards the hospital. Sakura looks at him with disbelieving eyes, "So you won't trip anymore and sprain your ankle." He explained. She giggles. She smiles and leans on his shoulder, "Thank you… again…"

"You're welcome…" Syaoran replied.

………………………………………

**Hospital**

Touya is running towards the nurse's station and stopped right in front of her, panting, "Where… -pant- could –pant- I find –pant- Kinomoto –pant- Sakura… -pant-…" Touya said worriedly. Tomoyo is behind him also panting. Yukito and Fujitaka caught up, but they didn't run. They're just smiling the whole time.

"Um, sir? Room 503… May I ask, what is your relation with her?" The nurse asks.

"Brother." Touya glared at the nurse.

"Eep!" Touya left and the nurse glared at Touya, "Hmph! Arrogant brother that is!" She murmured to herself.

**Room 503**

The door of that room slammed open, revealing two panicking persons and behind them two calm persons. Touya approaches the Syaoran who is beside Sakura. **(Not ON the bed, but sitting on a chair beside the bed)** Touya glared furiously at Syaoran and he glared back, while Tomoyo went to Sakura and asks worriedly questions at her.

"Tomoyo, I'm fine. Don't worry. I just bumped my head on a… post because of my carelessness… That's all. I promise." Sakura lied. Syaoran looks at her with caring eyes. Sakura gave him a don't-tell-them-what-happened look. Syaoran nodded and left. Touya continued glaring at Syaoran until he left the room completely. Yukito stared at Syaoran happily, but he just ignored it.

"Come back here, you brat!" Touya shouted. He followed Syaoran out of the door and came back stomping his feet on the floor. Touya went beside Sakura.

"Dad, when did you come back?" Sakura asks Fujitaka.

"A while ago." He answered with a smile; he patted Sakura's hand.

"Hi, Yukito-kun! Nice to see you again!" Sakura greeted Yukito who is smiling.

"Nice to see you again too, Sakura-chan!" Yukito replied.

"So, who's that brat, Sakura!?" Touya angrily asks.

"He's a friend, right Tomoyo-chan!?" Sakura nervously said.

Touya looks at both girls suspiciously, "By the way, I won't let you go to school tomorrow, ok, baby?" Fujitaka informed.

"Demo…" Sakura looks at her father worriedly.

"No." He replied.

Sakura frowns.

"I'll stay here and take care of you." Fujitaka said.

"No, Daddy, I know you still have another business trip to Hokkaido. I can take care of myself and the doctor told me it's just a little bump, nothing serious." Sakura explained.

"Then, why did it bled?" Touya asks.

"Um… I told you it's just a bump! Nothing to worry about!" Sakura complained, then suddenly pain pressed into her head, like being hit by a hammer, "Damn." She holds the bump on her head and wince.

"Was that fine to you? You still can feel that pain. I'll be the one who'll watch over you, Otou-san can go now to his trip. Happy?" Touya volunteered.

"Um… ok then…" Sakura pouted. Tomoyo hugs her friend, "I'm so thankful you're ok. So you're friends with Li-kun now huh?" she whispers in Sakura's ear. Sakura blushes.

……………………………………………………

**School **

**Next Day**

"Tomoyo! Where's Sakura!?" Chiharu asks Tomoyo with a loud voice.

"Don't be so loud, Chiharu…" Tomoyo told her, "She's in a hospital right now. Touya's watching over her. Don't worry she told me she's fine."

Chiharu sighs in relief, "Thank goodness, I thought something horrible could have happened."

"Well, one thing's for sure, please don't tell anyone, or else lots of her fan clubs will be rampaging at the hospital if ever they found out." Tomoyo told her. Eriol approaches them, "Ohayou!" He greeted happily, "Tomoyo-chan!"

"Where's Saku-chan!?" Eriol whispered.

"Hospital, she's fine, brother watching over her, be quite, don't dare spread the news!" Tomoyo warned him in a low voice. In an inch away, Candice is listening with guilt. Her shoulder is bandaged, but she hid it. She looks outside and stares at the clear, blue skies.

'_Why would you save me? Even if I had hurt you? Why are you always like this, even the first time we met? Maybe that's why they like you so much… Why can't I be like you?' _Candice deeply thought. She went to her seat still thinking deeply.

"Let's visit, Saku-chan, later, ok?" Eriol whispered. The two girls simply nodded.

…………………………………………

**Hospital**

**Room 503**

"Sakura, I'll go to the shop for a while, ok? Yukito is here to watch over you." Touya informed Sakura. He turned to Yukito, "Please watch over Sakura for a while, Yukito."

"Sure." He smiled. Sakura still stayed in bed, "I hate being in a hospital!" She growls and crosses her arms.

Yukito laughs a little, "You're still cute, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushes, "And you still haven't changed, Yukito-kun!"

They both had nice laughs.

"Want to have a stroll outside the garden?" Yukito suggested. **(The hospital has a big, beautiful, and refreshing garden at the back so people could relax there)**

"Sure. But wouldn't Onii-chan get angry?"

"Don't worry." Yukito smiled at her. He handed out a hand, "Come on." She accepts his hand and get out of bed. Sakura went to the bathroom to get changed. She saw beside the sink the dress Syaoran lend to her. She smiles and wears that dress. She went out of the bathroom and met Yukito outside the room.

"Let's go." Yukito smiles at her. She followed Yukito towards the garden, "You're wearing a nice dress. Did Tomoyo-chan give it to you?"

"Um… No…"

"Then who did? You bought it?"

"No…"

"Then what…?"

"I just borrowed it from someone."

"Let's change the topic; I can feel you're getting uneasy with that subject." Yukito yet again smiles at her. Sakura sat on the bench under a big tree, where autumn leaves are falling. She stares at the sky. Yukito sat beside her.

"You know, I missed you guys and Touya. You know what I missed the most?" Yukito turned to Sakura keeping his smile on his face.

"What?"

"You, playing your mother's flute."

"Me?"

"Yes. So, will you play for me?"

"Now?"

"Yup! Here." Yukito handed a fine, beautiful flute, "It's yours, right?"

"You brought it?"

"Touya did. He told me that you will play your flute if ever you get bored."

"Thanks." Sakura obtains the flute and placed the flute in front of her mouth and started playing with her eyes close. The flute began making melody. A nice, sweet, relaxing melody was heard from Sakura's flute. Other people who are in that garden heard it too. They all stared at the playing Sakura.

After playing the flute, Sakura turned to the satisfied Yukito. Yukito smiled at her, "Thank you. You played like your mother…"

"Thanks."

"Well then, let's go back, Touya might be already there." Yukito told her. Sakura nodded.

**End of chapter**

**A/n: Happy? Happy? I made it very looooooooong………… HAHAHAHAHA!!! Well, hope u guys like this chapter! I'll try my best to make chapter 11 as fast as I can!**

**Christmas is upcoming and my Christmas break!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Tune in this upcoming Christmas; I'm making my stories very exciting!**

**Ps.**

**chibi-lizard**


	11. Hospital Life

**A/n: I UPDATED! HAHAHAHA! Finally! Well, hope you guys enjoy. I'll reveal who is May in this chapter! So read! Red and Review!**

……………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………

**Chapter 11:**

**Hospital Life**

……………………………………

**Sakura's POV**

Being stuck here in the hospital is ever the worst thing that had happened to me. I really hate being hospitalized. Some kids might want to be hospitalize so that they can't go to school. Well, I'm the exact opposite of those kids. I like being able to go to my school. It's fun not because I would be able to listen to boring lectures all day, but because I would see everyone there. Not like here, all you can see is no one.

Well, Tomoyo told me she'll visit me later. So, I'm expecting someone. After my stroll with Yukito to the garden, Touya got angry. But Yukito saved me. Touya just walked away then. He commanded me not to get out of this room until I completely heal. It's Li's fault, why I'm here. He told me that he's not sure of my condition blah blah.

It's so unfair. I have nothing to do in this stupid room. Yukito went out to buy some snacks. Touya left to watch his shop. And I'm left out here… alone. Maybe, if I sleep, my anger will lessen. Better to rest so I can get out of this hospital.

I slept for about two hours. No one really disturbed me, even the nurse. Then, suddenly, in the middle of my slumber, someone barged in. I quickly woke up and went to see who it is. Then, a little boy with brown, messy hair went behind my back. I looked at the door and saw someone went in.

"I'm sorry, miss, but have you seen a little boy with brown, messy hair?" The nurse asks. I shook my head. And the nurse apologized for the interruption. After the nurse left, the little boy went out. He peeked if ever the nurse will come back. I smiled and kneeled to his level.

"Why are you running away from that nurse?" I ask, _'Hmm… I wonder… why does he look so familiar?'_

"Nurse scary. Nurse poked me with needle! Rai's arm hurt!" He cried.

"Rai? Is that your name?" He nodded innocently.

"Lady, your name?" He asks.

"My name? My name is Sakura Kinomoto! But you can call me Saku-chan, if you want!"

"No! I don't want Saku-chan!" He pouted.

"You don't want? Then, what do you want to call me?"

"Is it ok if I call you Mommy Sakura!?"

"What!?"

"Is it a bad idea?"

"No! No! Sure. You can call me that." I gave him a smile and he gave me one too.

Then there I thought that being in a hospital is no fun. This is just the beginning of my fun week in the hospital. I smiled. I thought of it. I talked to Rai. He's a very cute boy with brown, messy hair and gorgeous, amber eyes. I wondered who this boy is. I know I've seen those eyes before and the hair, but I forgot where.

I played with Rai also, but it was cut off because the nurse found out about him. He cried and cried. So, I comforted him. Even if Touya told me to stay in my room, I won't. I went with Rai to get him injected. I comforted him there.

"OWIE!!!!!!!!!!!! OUCH! OUCH! OUCHIE!" Rai whined.

"Rai… please bear with it only for a few minutes. It would only be like a bite of an ant! That's all! I promise." I smiled.

"B-but, Mommy Sakura!" Rai complained. I still kept my smile and leans towards him, "After this, I'll treat you to ice cream! Any flavor you want!" I made a deal.

"Ok, then! After this, Mommy Sakura and Rai will buy ice cream!" He happily exclaimed. The nurse smiled at me and whispered, "Thank you, Miss."

As I promise, after he got injected, we happily went downstairs and bought ice cream. He smiles at me whole-heartedly. This made me very happy. I glance at my wristwatch and saw the time. It's already 4:30 pm. Time passes really quick.

"Rai, let's go to your room, ok? You need to rest. Let's just play tomorrow again, ok?" I told him.

"NO! Rai no want Mommy Sakura to go! Rai want to stay with Mommy Sakura in her room now! Later, Rai will sleep in Mommy Sakura's lap!" Rai quickly replied.

"Ok, Rai. Ok, don't be sad." I told him. We went back to my room. And a lot of unexpected surprises will happen for sure. Even so, I still had fun with Rai.

**End of POV**

**Room 305**

"Where's that Sakura!?" Touya shouted angrily, walking right back and forth.

"Touya, don't worry. I'm sure she'll come back and I know that she just went to have a walk." Yukito told him, trying to calm him down.

"Yup! I know, Saku-chan! She wouldn't go anywhere else but to walk." Chiharu told them.

"To think Saku-chan will go wander off… impossible." Yamazaki added. Naoko and Rika nodded in reply. Tomoyo and Eriol are outside the room talking.

"So, how's it going with the preparations?" Eriol asks worryingly.

Tomoyo shook her head, "I'm having a pretty, rough time. Everything's going this and that so suddenly."

"Ok then, let me take over." Eriol suggested.

"What!?"

"Yeah… It's not a bad idea, is it? I mean look at you. You're already sleeping so late just because of that preparations. Chiharu's also responsible right? Well, let me help. It's at least I can do. I'm also worried."

"Um… ok…"

"I've been thinking, how about a masquerade party?"

"Masquerade?"

"Yup! Anyone could come even without a costume. The important thing is that they're wearing a mask. Without a mask, you couldn't go in. Ne, is it nice?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Sure thing."

Eriol smiled. He saw Sakura coming there way, "Saku-chan!"

"Sakura!?" Tomoyo turned around and hugs her friend. Sakura replied by hugging back with one arm. Her other hand is holding Rai. Eriol noticed Rai. He kneeled down to his level and smiles at him.

"Hello." Eriol greeted.

"Um…" Rai went behind Sakura. He clutches Sakura's dress, "Rai, don't be afraid. That's Eriol. He's my friend. Don't worry and this is Tomoyo, my best friend." Sakura told him.

Rai went in front of Sakura and faced two people in front of him. Tomoyo smiles, "KAWAII! You're so cute! Your name is Rai?"

"Um… yes. Who are you anyway lady?"

"I'm Tomoyo! Nice to meet you Rai-kun!"

Rai turned to Sakura, "Mommy Sakura, should I call her Auntie Tomoyo!?"

"Yes and the guy with glasses is your Uncle Eriol, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Wait! Did I just hear that kid say: _'MOMMY'_!?" Eriol reacted.

"I'll explain… later." Sakura whispered to them.

"Well, your brother and everyone else are inside waiting for you." Tomoyo informed.

"Um… will you take care of Rai for me?" She asks Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Sure." Tomoyo replied.

"But Mommy!" Rai started to complain.

"Listen, Rai. Go with Auntie Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol first, ok? Listen to Mommy Sakura and behave well." Sakura told Rai.

"Yeah Rai! We'll treat you to ice cream!" Tomoyo suggested.

"And later after we go get some ice cream, we'll go back to your Mommy Sakura, ok?" Eriol told him.

Rai nodded. They left. Sakura went in her room. All eyes stared at her and after a minute, Chiharu hugs her.

"How are you?" Chiharu started.

"I'm fine, thank you." Sakura replied.

"That's our Sakura! I know you're still that stubborn to even listen." Chiharu jokes.

Sakura went to Touya, "Gomen Onii-chan…"

"You better be!" He turned his head. Sakura bows her head and stares at the floor, "But, I will forgive you. Just don't do it again… Kaijuu." Sakura smiles at him and hugs him, "Well, you better rest now."

"Ok."

"Well then, we better go, Saku-chan! Seeing you happy and well are enough for us to know you're in a good condition." Rika told her.

"See you!" Yamazaki said. He was the first one to leave. Chiharu's eyes followed the exiting Yamazaki. She frowns, but puts on a fake smile and said goodbye to Sakura, "Ja Sakura!"

"Bye!" Sakura replied. All of them went out of the room except Touya and Yukito.

'_I wonder why Chiharu became sad all of a sudden.' _Sakura deeply thought.

"So, Sakura-chan, where did you go off to?" Yukito sheepishly asks.

"Just went to have a walk." Sakura told him. Suddenly, someone barged in noisily. That someone went running towards Sakura. Touya and Yukito eyed that person. That someone hugs on Sakura's waist.

"Mommy Sakura!" Rai started, "Uncle Eriol made a very ugly face in front of me!" He cried. Eriol and Tomoyo followed through the door. Eriol is grasping for breath, "That kid is a very fast runner!"

"Eriol made a very scary face and Rai ran away." Tomoyo informed Sakura. Tomoyo saw Touya giving her a tell-me-what's-happening look. Tomoyo laughs nervously. Touya turned to Sakura and glared t her. After a few minutes, Rai is sleeping soundly on Sakura's lap.

"Now, tell me, who is this kid!?" Touya started angrily.

"Ok, let's see, how will I start this…?"

Sakura told them about Rai and how she met him.

"Ok…" Touya started, "Leave him alone."

"What!? Why!?" Sakura protested.

"Do what I tell you!" Touya commanded. Sakura frowns.

"Touya let her be. She's already lonely being here in this room. Just let her go once and a while. She's not as if going to make trouble, right, Saku-chan?" Yukito smiles at me.

"Hai!" Sakura happily agreed.

"Well, need to go Saku-chan! Get well soon!" Eriol told me. Eriol left the room. Tomoyo sat beside me. Tomoyo is feeling awkward of the silence.

"I'll go to the doctor." Touya coldly said. Touya left the room. Sakura looks a little disturbed, "Don't worry Saku-chan! He just needs to cool off! I'll go get him." Yukito tried to comfort me. He also left to follow Touya.

"You better get some rest too, Saku-chan." Tomoyo told Sakura. Sakura nodded and doze off, "You two look so cute together! Especially Rai looks a lot like… Syaoran…" Tomoyo giggles.

………………………………………………

**Next Day**

Rai woke up inside his room. Sakura woke up in her room. The nurse banned Rai from getting out of his room. Sakura just visited Rai from time to time. Sakura stayed at her room when Rai rested. She's just staring at the ceiling.

"Damn…" She muttered, and then there was a knock on her door. Sakura sat up, "Come in…"

"Um… May I come in?" A familiar girl showed up.

"May?" Sakura breathes.

She's holding a bouquet of roses, "Um… sorry to bother you…" She placed the roses on top of the side table. She sat beside Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asks.

"I wanted to say… 'Thank you'… and I wanted to ask something…" May told her.

"I thought you hate me…" Sakura confusingly asks.

"Yeah, I hate you… but I still keep on wondering why you saved me." She said with her eyes filled with determination, sadness, and anger.

"Why do you hate me, anyways?" Sakura asks her.

"I ask you first." She replied leaning back of her chair.

"I saved you because… you're my… friend." Sakura simply told her.

"Liar. If I was your friend, you won't steal him…" May told her angrily.

"It was a misunderstanding." Sakura turned away.

"A misunderstanding? Tell what I misunderstand in that situation?!" May angrily told her.

"That was when we were ten years old. What do you expect!? We're too young to get in love!" Sakura replied.

"You're just jealous of it! You never have fallen in love, that's why!" May told her.

"No… no! I wasn't jealous! I wasn't! I never have fallen in love with him… and we still look a like back then… the same hair and eyes… But now, you dyed your hair, wore contact lenses, changed your name to Candice, and acted like a bitch. Is that a way to prevent you on getting hurt!?

"I did that, so I can never be like you! If ever that happens again, I'll really get hurt again, because you will take them away from me again… But what I see now is different… you will still get him in order for me to get hurt!"

"You can have him! I don't care! I never have loved him anyways…" Sakura looks down.

"Really!? Do you expect me to believe that?!" May told her sarcastically.

"Yes…"

"Stupid bitch! If ever that's true… prove to me that you are telling the truth." Sakura looks at her with disbelieving eyes, "As soon as get out of this hospital, tell in front of him and in front of me that you don't love him, ever!" May told her.

Sakura tried to hold back the tears, "Ok… I will prove to you that I never have loved him. And that he has never loved me… By then, you'll stop being such a bitch and go back to your old self. That's all I want… to get your trust back…"

May stood up, feeling victorious, "Hope you get well soon!" She left. Sakura cried and cried. A few minutes later, Rai went in her room. He seemed to be sneaking in.

"Mommy Saku-!" Rai went to her and hugs her, "Why are there water falling from Mommy Sakura's eyes!?"

Sakura hugs Rai tightly, "Don't make water anymore Mommy Sakura! Rai will do that too if you won't stop! Please Mommy Sakura! Stop doing that!" Rai told her. Sakura cried ver hard on his little chest. Rai comforted her, "Mommy Sakura is in deep pain… Rai understands… It's very hard also for Rai…"

Sakura looks up at him with a tear-stained face, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Come on, Mommy Sakura… you need to rest and Rai will stay beside you!" Rai laid Sakura's head gently towards the pillow. He tucked her in. He went beside her and hugs her, "Don't be sad Mommy Sakura… Rai is here…"

Even though Rai told her those words: 'Rai is here…' In Sakura's hearing she thought: "Syaoran is here… I'm here…"

Sakura thought sadly, _'I'm sorry… I guess this is goodbye… Syaoran…'_

**To be continued…**

**A/n: I admit! It's too short! But I can't think of anything anymore for this chapter! Well, still read! Still, I updated anyways didn't I? Well, I promise totally the next chapter longer!**

**Happy Christmas and Merry New Year everybody!**

**Review please!**


	12. Ceiha

**A/n: ELO PIPOL! I'm sorry I didn't update much this Christmas break, it's because I'm studying for the elimination round for the Science Quiz Bee and our CEM. You may think that I'm nerdy, but not so. Well, I updated and it's not that long.**

**I made some changes you guys:**

**Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji: 16 years old**

**Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17 years old **

**And the other guys or girls are same yrs. Old like these guys.**

**And I also admit that I didn't reveal who May was. Hope you guys love this chapter! Read and Review! Oh! And in this chapter you will definitely know all about MAY and CANDICE. For sure!**

**Oh yeah! **

**IMPORTANT! I just wanted to ask if anyone would be so kind to volunteer to be my editor for this story ASAP. Um… anyone will do. Submit your email ad to me and tell me if you want the job. Thanks people! Thanks!**

……………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………

**Chapter 12:**

**Ceiha**

……………………………………

Touya entered the room. They're both sleeping soundly. Rai is beside Sakura and Sakura is facing Rai. Touya snorted. Yukito smiled at this sight. Tomoyo signed a 'Shh' sign. Touya and Yukito nodded. Touya pulled Tomoyo out of the room. Yukito looks at them puzzlingly.

"What is it, Touya-kun?" She asks.

"The doctor told me that she would be able to get out of the hospital this Monday." Touya informed her.

"Ok…"

"So, help her pack her things and tell her about this tomorrow." Touya commanded her.

"Ok…" Tomoyo sighs.

"What's the matter?" Touya asks worriedly.

"It's just that… I just realized… Candice was here a while ago…" Tomoyo told Touya sadly.

"Candice?"

"Yes…"

"Who is she?"

"She's as well you might say… 'May'… Do you know this 'May'?" Tomoyo asks Touya. Touya's eyes widened, "Imouto…" **("Imouto" means younger sister)**

"Imouto? What do you mean?" Tomoyo confusingly asks.

"Tomoyo, let's talk somewhere else please…" Touya told her with wretchedness in his voice. They went downstairs and had a stroll at the garden. They both sat on a bench under a Sakura tree. The leaves of that Sakura tree are colored in variety colors of red, orange, and yellow, identity of autumn.

"So? Tell me… Who's this May?" Tomoyo asks once again.

"Well you see…" Touya hesitates, "she's… Sakura's twin sister…"

"What!? How did that happen!? I mean… how the heck did she became twins with Saku-chan!?" Tomoyo panics.

"Calm down. What happened is: _Italicized_ **words are Touya's own words)**

**Flashback**

_I was still five years old then… And our Saku-chan isn't born yet… The day came where she was born. I saw, instead of one, two baby girls._

"Come on, Honey, you could do it." _Otou-san strengthens my mother. They were in there struggling to let the baby out. Not only was I shocked, but Otou-san too. There was it, two identical baby girls._

_I grew up with both of them. I cared for them and all. And then one day, Otou-san called me to his room and talked to me about something._

"Touya-kun… You need to know something…" _Otou-san started_, "I want you to know that… Saku-chan is not your whole sister…"

"What do you mean?" _Back then, our Sakura's name was Saku-chan, while May is Kura-chan._

"Saku-chan has a different father, but you guys have the same mother."

"By how means?"

"Her father is…"

_Clow Reed. By that time, Otou-san told me everything about Saku-chan and being the 'Keeper'._

"Also, Saku-chan is a Keeper… the Key to the Ultimate Destruction of this world. Not only does she hold of the powerful Clow Cards… she holds the very powerful force of it."

"A very powerful force?"

"Yes… the Light within her."

"But…"

"Kura-chan is different. Yes, she's also a Keeper, but… she holds the power to destroy and control the Keeper of Light, for she is Dark. Darkness ruled over her, especially her heart. That's why, we need to separate the two kinds of Element Keepers, and so no destruction will be made."

"You mean… I get to be separated to my real sister… Kura-chan?"

"I'm sorry…"

_We also erased Kura-chan's memories of us. I know that next time, we'll be meeting again._

**End of Flashback**

"So you mean… Candice… I mean May is Kura-chan who is your sister!?" Touya nodded, "I can't believe it! So you mean I'm also her cousin!"

"Yes…"

"… Wait! What is a Keeper anyways!?"

"A Keeper represents a certain important role in the part of the world. It holds a key to destruction or to peace. Sakura is a Keeper of the Clow Cards and holds a very powerful force in it; she is what you call Keeper of **Light**. May or Kura-chan is also a Keeper, but holds a very unusual sense of power. She could stop the Light that is coming from the world, so she's as destructive as Sakura, but more evil. She's the Keeper of **Dark**. When both are united, _end_ _of the world _is going to happen."

"…"

Tomoyo went inside the hospital and went to Sakura's room with a worried face. Touya entered after a few minutes before Tomoyo. He went beside Yukito. Tomoyo sat beside Sakura and notices a bouquet of roses.

"Roses…" She muttered. She looks at Sakura with a sad face. Yukito notices her expression. Then, he turned to Touya who is also wearing the same expression. He stood up. Touya looks at him and so did Tomoyo.

"I have to tell you guys something…" Yukito started.

"What is it, Yuki?" Touya asks.

"Someone else is here…" He said dangerously. They all look out of the window. The lights suddenly turned off. The window pane shattered into pieces and a very furious wind entered.

"What the-!?" Touya went in front of the windows to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

Mirror was in front of him.

"Mirror!?" Touya asks. Kero suddenly entered the room through the window.

"Touya-san! That's not the Mirror Card!" Kero warned. Touya approaches the Mirror. Yukito turned into Yue and Kero turned into Cerberus. Touya caresses the Mirror's face. Mirror grips Touya's neck. Touya closes his eyes.

"Touya-san! Snap out of it!" Tomoyo shouted.

Mirror threw him to the corner of the room. Tomoyo went to him and places him on top of the couch. Yue and Cerberus face the Mirror Card or so I say…

"Ceiha…" Kero said. (Ceiha …pronounce as key-ya… it means Dark Reflection or God of all Reflections, only in my story ok? I made it up.)

"Nice meeting you again, Cerberus…" Mirror changed her clothes from white to black. Her eyes were empty and showed only of anger, hatred, and revenge, "I see that even Touya can't beat me…"

"How dare you-!" Cerberus was about to protest when suddenly Tomoyo butted in.

"How could you!? Can't you remember the time Touya-san saved you!?" Tomoyo shouted in front of her, "Can't you remember that ribbon he gave you!? Can't you see how much he cares for you until now!?"

"SHUT UP!" Ceiha or Dark Reflection made a big powerful shot out of her hand and threw it towards Tomoyo. Yue went to protect Tomoyo and dodged it before it hits them both.

"That OLD MIRROR CARD is already not here, didn't I tell you that, Cerberus?" She smirks.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Ceiha!?" Cerberus asks angrily.

"Simple. The few left cards are still inside the weak keeper." She replied.

"Don't dare speak of our Mistress like that!" Windy suddenly appeared and spoke angrily.

"Oh… guess who showed up." Ceiha provokes.

"Shut up! Remember you traitor, a traitor will never ever come close to the mistress!" Fly spoke.

"Oh really…" Ceiha suddenly vanished and appeared beside the sleeping Sakura, "You guys are too slow."

"How did-!?" Cerberus asks.

"Now that I have you, time to take away the only last power you have left!" Ceiha controlled her power in her hand and aims at Sakura. By the time she hits her, it was… missed?

"What the-!?" Ceiha found herself hitting a barrier around Sakura, "How did-!?"

"Never touch my sister!" Touya shouted. His hand is spread out and is controlling the barrier around Sakura and Rai.

'_But how did Touya get this much energy!?'_ Ceiha thought. He turns to the boy sleeping beside Sakura, _'Another Keeper!? But he's presence is different. He's not here. This is just an …illusion…!'_

Ceiha vanished again and appeared outside of the window, "I'll come back!" And with those last words, she vanished in the dark night. Touya fainted and the barrier was gone. Fly and Windy went back inside Sakura's body. Tomoyo cleaned the room.

"We need to inform someone about this, Tomoyo-san. Will you be okay if you're left alone here?" Yue asks. Tomoyo nodded. Everything went back to normal. After Ceiha left, everything was clean and clear.

Tomoyo sat beside Sakura. Touya sat up and looks at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, call Eriol." Touya commanded Tomoyo. Tomoyo looks at him puzzlingly.

……………………………………………………

**Next Day**

"Rai-kun… I need to go…" Sakura informed Rai.

"But Rai don't want you to go!" Rai cried.

"I have to… You stay here and get well ok? So by the time you get better, you'll come and visit me! You still need to rest here… Ok? Don't be a burden… please… do it for me…" Sakura pleaded.

"Okay Mommy… Rai will get better!" Rai smiled at Sakura.

"That's what I want to hear!" Sakura hugs Rai, "Get better ok!?"

"Yeah!"

**Monday**

"Bye Mommy! Rai will get better! And Rai will visit you! Rai promise!" Rai said goodbye and hugs Sakura for the last time.

Sakura and Tomoyo hop on the car.

"Ready to go?" Touya asks.

Tomoyo nodded. Sakura lowered her head and a tear slid down her cheek.

………………………………………………

**In another part of the story**

"I'm sorry, master… I have failed to do what you have commanded me…" Ceiha apologizes to a certain girl.

"You have not revealed any effort in your mission; therefore, I'm sending Siquian (pronounce as: see-kian, means Death Water or God of all Waters) to another quest I have planned." The girl spoke evilly.

"But-…" Ceiha started to protest.

"Don't worry my Reflection… you will still be handy for my plans… Siquian, go to your so called 'Keeper'… and bring her here…" The girl spoke once again.

"Yes master." A voice from behind replied.

…………………………………………………

Tomoyo is sitting on a bench. She's in Penguin Park. She watches as the children happily played on the sand and on the big penguin slide. She appears to be waiting for someone. She glances at her wristwatch. Then suddenly, her eyes were covered with two hands.

"Guess who." A playful voice said.

"Eriol stop fooling around. You're late." Tomoyo asks. Eriol positions his hands on his sides and sat beside Tomoyo.

"You see, dear Tomoyo, your arrogant, stupid, emotionless ex went somewhere and left me behind." Eriol teases Tomoyo.

"What do you mean ex!?"

"He was your ex, right?"

"We never did become like that! We were just friends and only that! Promise!" Tomoyo nervously complains.

"Yeah I know! Just kidding! But the part that he's arrogant, stupid, and emotionless is true! And the fact that he left me here in Tomoeda and went _there_." Eriol informed Tomoyo.

"There?"

"Yeah, the old home." Eriol simply said.

"It has been a while, ne?" Tomoyo smiles at him.

"Yeah… So, why did Touya-kun called me through you?" Eriol asks.

"I don't know." Tomoyo shrugged, "He told me, he'll be coming."

"Well, might as well wait for him." Eriol replied.

After ten minutes, Touya arrived.

"Sorry I'm late."

"First time, I ever had seen the GREAT Touya being late!" Eriol teased.

"Don't start with me Hiiragizawa!" Touya warned.

"Enough already! Ok, so, what do you want to talk about anyways!?" Tomoyo turned to Touya.

"Well you see… that Rai kid." Touya starts.

"He's a memory spirit." Eriol continued.

"You noticed?" Touya asks.

"Of course! He's so obvious. But he's not Sakura's."

"Nani!? Then whose?"

"What are you guys talking about!?" Tomoyo butted in, "What are these memory spirits?"

"Memory spirits are spirits from a certain memory. A memory that is either erased or forgotten. These memory spirits or 'Mori' are very hard to make. In order to make these Mori, you have to sacrifice one year of your life to make it real. But it's a risk you have to make. Only people who have magic can sense these kinds of Mori. Mori has two kinds of memories, the memory to be erased by magic and the memory to be forgotten either mentally or physically. And that Rai kid is someone's Mori that we had been touched." Eriol explained.

"Touched?" Tomoyo confusingly asks.

"I recognize the power that is wielding it. It owns to Clow Reed." Eriol answered.

"You mean… you own it." Tomoyo clarified.

"Partly. So, Touya-san, you just called me for saying that the kid is a Mori?" Eriol asks.

"Um… Yeah…"

"Well then, I need to go if that's all you need to talk about. I'll go pick Syaoran up by the train station. Ja ne!" Eriol bid goodbye.

"Bye! Good luck with your trip! See you in two weeks!" Tomoyo said.

"Sure!"

………………………………………………

Airport

"Ready to go Syao-kun!?" Eriol happily asks.

"Don't call me that! It sounds so disgusting!" Syaoran protested.

"Whatever you say, Ran-kun!"

Syaoran sighs.

"Master Li and Master Hiiragizawa, your flight is ready to go." Wei informed them.

"Thanks Wei." Eriol said.

'_My worst nightmares… here I come…' _Syaoran thought miserably.

…………………………………………………

**End of chapter**

**A/n: So? Did you guys like it? I made some nicknames for the EVIL or DARK Clow Cards… If you guys have any suggestions for the names, freely tell it. **

**Don't forget to leave a Review.**

**And about the editor job.**


	13. Illusion

**A/n: **I updated! This time, this chapter is so **TRAGIC**! I even cried when I tried to proofread it again. Well I didn't actually cry, but I felt guilty.

**WARNING! **People who are hard-headed under the ages 13 below aren't allowed to read this chapter! And people, who are going to read this chapter, please tell me what you think about me being a very evil **MEANIE**!

You'll find out what I mean by being a** MEANIE**, if you read this chapter.

**Don't forget to read and review!**

**IMPORTANT! About the editor job, it's still open! Please submit to me your email address, if you want to help me, but it's ok if you guys don't. Well, that's all. Hope you guys love and enjoy this chapter!**

**Behind the scenes: (extra) –Rai is me, chibi-lizard!-**

**Tomoyo:** What are you thinking Rai?

**Rai:** Can't tell you! It's a SECRET! You have to read it to find out what will happen.

**Eriol:** You're unfair!

**Rai:** Well, it's for me to know and you guys to find out! Ok then, I'll give you a hint!

**Kero:** Does this materials count as a hint? (Pointing at a pile of red paint, brushes, first-aid kit, and other artificial effects for the bloody scenes)

**Syaoran:** What are these materials!? These kinds are being used in action movies, wherein they will fake to bullied and stuff! Don't tell me someone going to act as that!

Rai nodded.

**Everyone:** WHAT!? WHO!?

**Rai:** I'll tell you one thing! May is in it! (Everyone looks at May, who is having a nice chat with Sakura. May notices and looks nervously at everyone)

**May:** (turned to Rai) you told them, didn't you!? I told you to keep it a secret you arrogant, stupid author!

**Rai:** Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… That's what you describe Syao-Syao!

**Syaoran:** When did you come up with that name!?

**Rai:** Well, got to go! Need to write the story!

**Suppi:** Don't forget to Read and review!

**Nakuru: **And also, Rai thanks all the people who reviewed!

**Rai:** Help! May and Syaoran and everyone else are killing me! (Sakura stares at them confusingly)

**To be continued… (At the end of the chapter)**

……………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………

**Chapter 13:**

**Illusion**

……………………………………

**Sakura's POV**

It is Monday today, a school day. I never wanted this day to come. I don't want to get out of this bed. I don't want to go out of this room. And especially, I don't want to get out of this house. I want to stay here forever, never wanting to face anyone, especially him and her. But I made this decision, right?

I made a deal to give up my love for him for her to change back. It was decision I need to make for myself. I have to be strong for everyone. I won't run away anymore. I never will. I stood up and out of the bed and prepared for school. As I look in front of the mirror, I said to myself: "This is the new me, the new Sakura. A Sakura who will never love that arrogant, stupid guy. A Sakura who will befriend the friend I lost. A newly formed Sakura."

I hurried downstairs and bid goodbye to my dad and brother. I went to my bike and started paddling. I remember the days when I was still in America, so peaceful, no problems in my mind. I missed that place. And I also miss the conversations I have with my other friend. I wonder where he is right now.

I stopped in front of the gates of my school. As I parked my bike to its place, I kept on thinking. I'm completely lost in my thinking deeply mode. I still kept thinking of what will happen today. I mean I have to confront Li, right? What do I care about him anyways? I mean, yeah, I did fell in love with him, but that was completely just a crush! Why do I even have to lose two friends of mine?

I came here too early, than I imagined. There's nothing to do, so I just strolled around the campus. There are merely few people in this school at this time. I kept on thinking and thinking, while walking. Then, I suddenly bumped into somebody. I fell hard on my butt.

"Ow… Gomen…" I said as I looked up, but sad to say, why of all people!? Why him!?

"Kinomoto!?" A boy with messy, brown hair asks emotionless.

"Um… Ohayou!" I said as I stood up and bowed down. First time in my life, why did I felt this nervous? I'm thinking if I should tell him or not. But May told me that she wanted to see all the commotions. I didn't even did hesitate! I directly ran away from him! I never want to see him! I don't want to get hurt! I can't take it anymore!

**Normal POV**

Sakura ran and ran away from the staring confusingly Syaoran. Tears started to slide down her cheeks. She stopped, her hand against the tree, her head down, squinted her eyes shut to hold back the tears, and panted heavily. She tilted her head up, but her eyes still closed. Her back leans against the tree and slowly letting her knees fall apart completely. She sat there quietly and her eyes still shut.

She sighs. The next thing she has done is to fall asleep because of complete frustration. As she opens her eyes, she saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring at her. "Saku-chan, what are you doing resting here!?" Tomoyo asks, as she helps Sakura get up.

"I felt very tired, after seeing him…" Sakura replied, still feeling a little sleepy.

"Him? Who's him?" Tomoyo asks the sleepy Sakura.

"Li-kun…" Sakura replied and yawned after that.

"Nani!? He's still here!? I thought he already went away!" Tomoyo reacted at Sakura's answer. She lets go of Sakura and pulled out her phone and dialed Eriol's phone number. She puts the phone on her ear and waited for him to pick up. Dialing. Dialing. Dialing. Answered! Sakura looks at her friend with no interest.

"Moshi Moshi! Eriol-kun!?" Tomoyo asks on the phone.

"Tomoyo-chan… Why did you call? How may I help you?" Eriol asks.

"Syaoran is there with you, right?" Tomoyo asks.

Eriol looks beside him. He stares at the sleeping Syaoran. "He's here alright! And he's sleeping! He's like a baby when he sleeps!" Eriol squealed. Tomoyo sweat drops, "So, did you just call just to ask me if my arrogant, stupid cousin is here!?"

"Um… you see…" Then before Tomoyo could even finish her sentence, the school bell rings signaling the students to go to their respective classes. Sakura got back her energy and pulled Tomoyo towards their classroom.

"I'll call you back, Eriol! Bye!" Tomoyo said those last few words and hang up. Eriol puts down his phone and resumed on his study. He is sitting on a comfy chair and Syaoran is beside him, on the bed, sleeping. Then, Wei knocks on the door.

"Come in." Eriol commanded. As he was told, Wei came in, bringing a tray of Chinese food, "Seems like Master Li still doesn't want to go back."

"Um…" Eriol grabs a bowl of noodles and started eating, "guess he still hasn't recovered those painful memories and that faithful incident…"

"But it's amazing for Master Hiiragizawa to heal so quickly."

"Not really."

"What by means?"

"I always wear a facade on my face. A fake smile and fake optimism is my characteristics. I guess I'm just a hypocrite. Not like him… always being true… that's how he ended up being so lonely. Now, I don't want to be like that. I'm not that frank like him, even if he really does hate the world." Eriol told him with a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, if I misinterpreted your character. I vow not to tell anyone about our serious issue." Wei promised.

"Thank you." As he stared at the book laid on top of the desk. Then, Wei left the room. Now, Eriol doesn't have the appetite to eat. He just stared at the pages of the book without even understanding it or minding it.

"Not like him…" Eriol murmured.

…………………………………………

Sakura sat silently in her seat, gazing blankly at the book, which is in front of her. Syaoran and Eriol aren't around because they went to China, but Sakura doesn't know. Sakura yawns. Tomoyo stares at her worriedly. Sakura notices someone looking at her. She turned to Tomoyo and gave her a fake smile and turned to the teacher who is discussing their main topic. Their first period is Math.

'_Bored… bored… bored… stupid math…' _Sakura thought disappointedly.

Sakura's mind wandered. She gapes out of the window, looking impassively unto those blue skies. After class, Sakura went to her next class, until it eventually is already lunch break. Sakura lies on the blanket that is laid on the floor of the rooftop with Tomoyo beside her, setting up two bentos. Sakura remained her eyes close and her mind wandered. Tomoyo looks at her completely confused. Sakura has been acting strangely after they got out of the hospital. Tomoyo actually didn't know the deal between Sakura and May.

"Saku-chan…" Tomoyo sadly called, holding one bento. Sakura opens one of her eye and looks at Tomoyo with the corner of her eye, "What is it?"

Tomoyo turned her frown into a fake smile, which caught Sakura's attention, "Here. I made lunch. I told you that, right?"

"Yeah, you did. That's why I didn't bring any." Sakura clarified. She sat up with her legs crossed. She took the bento from Tomoyo. She grabs the chopsticks that is laid on the blanket and started eating.

Tomoyo continued to stare at Sakura confusingly. Sakura notices and turned to Tomoyo, "What?" Sakura asks with food still on her mouth. Tomoyo giggles. She grabs a handkerchief and wipes Sakura's mouth like a baby. Sakura struggles playfully, which made Tomoyo giggle more. Sakura swallowed her food and joined Tomoyo in laughing.

"Sakura is really so KAWAII!" Tomoyo complimented.

"Um… thanks." Sakura blushes. It's not as if everyday you get a compliment from your best friend. Sakura realizes something, "I've been wondering, Tomo-chan…"

"Mmm?"

"You see, Li-kun is my classmate in every subject, right? And Eriol-kun is also one of my classmates in some of my subjects… But why aren't they present?"

"Well, you see… they went to China and will stay there for two weeks." Tomoyo explains as she pops a sushi in her mouth.

"China? What are they going to do there? And one more thing, I just saw Li-kun a while ago this morning." Sakura informed Tomoyo.

"Li? Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Tomoyo took out her phone and dialed again Eriol's number. There was no answer. Tomoyo sighs disappointingly. Sakura continued to eat her food. Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "Maybe you're just dreaming."

"Huh?"

"About, you saw Li-kun a while ago."

"Yeah maybe I was." Sakura thought aloud.

Tomoyo continued to smile and finished her food.

……………………………………

Sakura walks with her hands behind her head. She's walking in the school campus with no one. Sakura continued to walk while staring at the blue sky. Then, she heard someone talking by the corner of the building. She peeked at the edge and looked at who it was.

"May…" She murmured under her breath. Candice notices someone hiding. She went to where Sakura is and found her there eavesdropping. May or Candice stood there glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" She asks pissed.

"Um…" Sakura stood right in front of her.

"You know you're quite lucky." May informed her with an evil smirk.

"Huh?" Sakura looks at her puzzlingly.

"I know you have already heard of Syao-kun and Eriol aren't here."

Sakura nodded.

"That means our deal will be going a little sooner than I expected. So, I made a few adjustments with the plan."

"Adjustments?"

"Yup. Follow me." May told her with her evil smirk.

May leads Sakura in a dark, deserted place. Sakura is wearing a blindfold. May took off the blindfold and glares at Sakura. Also, her hands are tied. May threw Sakura on the floor, which made Sakura's right arm dislocated. Sakura wince in pain.

"Where are we?" Sakura asks.

"A place where no one can hear any screams, a place where no one would find and a place where you would suffer." May told her with her evil smirk again.

"What!?" Sakura started to become scared.

"Let's start with what you call, 'I'll spare you, if you exchange something important with it.'" May threatened.

"What are you going to do?!" Sakura said toughly, but shaken a little. She's still is lying on the floor.

"Oh, just a simple haircut for free, what I would do." May deadly informs.

"Please no! Don't!" Sakura cried. May took out a pair of scissors and grabs her hair tightly and cuts her very long hair. May puts the long auburn hair in a plastic bag, "This will be useful for my future plans." Sakura cried and cried.

"Had enough? Well, sorry, but we're going to have a lot of fun today." May laughs evilly.

After three hours, Sakura laid on the floor with wounds on her arms and legs. Her clothes are torn. And blood is trailed at the edge of her lips flowing down her chin. Her tear-stained face is covered with dirt. Her forehead had blood oozing out. And she is unconscious. May just stood there uncaringly.

This is what exactly happened:

After May cuts her hair, she clutches Sakura's collar and threw her towards the wall. Her back aimlessly hits the cold hard wall, which caused her to have a back pain. She fell again at the ground. Then, May got a wooden chair and slammed it towards Sakura's curled body that caused her forehead to bleed. Then, she grips Sakura's short hair and threw her to a pile of pipes that caused her mouth to bleed, forming the blood that flows down at the edge of her lips. The agony that she had in her dislocated arm produced more pain. She tried to stand, but she kicks Sakura's stomach, which let Sakura spit blood.

Then, May didn't stop there. "Don't worry, my little friend, I'm not going to kill you yet. I still need you for my future plans, but for now, I'm going to take **twenty percent** of my revenge on you." May spits on Sakura's head. Sakura has still little energy left. She slowly tried to get up again. Her legs started to tremble, but she still tried all of her best to stand up. May got more pissed of what Sakura is trying to do. So, when Sakura already stood up, May kicks her back. Sakura felt so much hurting, but she still stood up.

"Whatever… you do… to… me… I'll… truly… accept it… I know you hate me… for what I have done in the past… but… past is past… Are you content… to live… in those pasts?" Sakura said weakly.

"Shut up! You dare talk about my pasts!? You dare talk to me about my pasts as if it is nothing!? How impossible could you get more!?" Then, it is like time just pass slowly then. May's hand made contact with Sakura's cheek. Sakura could barely moved, "You d-don't know! I almost gave you m-my trust again last time when we met, but that just caused me to hate you more! H-how could you!? Like you did in the past! Just in front of my bare eyes!" Tears continuously fell off May's eyes. After that friction, Sakura fell down on her knees.

Then, May wiped all the tears away and her eyes turned blank. "Just like I have said, everything that I have done right now is not enough to pay everything you have done to me in the past." May gave her an evil smirk.

"That's for all you have done." May spitted out, "But this time… nobody will be here for you. Because he's not here and sooner or later you'll eventually give him up and he's going to be mine."

"But before I leave you. At the ball, do the climax of our deal. And I'll truly come back to you and feel guilty for all I have done now. And that I'll stop my revenge." May told her.

Then, she left Sakura all alone in that cold, dark place where no one will ever find her. She felt so scared, very scared with no one to protect her. Then, she felt that she was just carried by somebody. The rope that is tied around her hands are now untied. The blood that is oozing out of her forehead just stops. The blood that is flowing down at the edge of her lips was gone too. Her face is now cleaned.

After feeling that someone just saved her, she slowly opened her eyes. She realizes that the blood continued still and that the rope is still tied and that she's still with nobody. She cried again. Her whole body is trembling.

"I'm… just hallucinating…" Sakura murmured weakly, "Where are you… Syaoran… Hold me unto your arms tightly… I want to feel secure… Where are you…? I need you… right now… Help me… Even if I said… goodbye…" Then, a pair of arms wraps around her body. She laughs sarcastically, "I'm hallucinating again." Then, that someone shook her, "You're not hallucinating, Sakura…"

"… What?" Sakura opens her eyes and met a pair of amber eyes. Tears formed in her eyes. Syaoran hugs her tightly. Even though, all the parts where her blood is oozing didn't stop, the rope is really untied. Her arms weren't able to move. They just lay there numb. And that she is shock.

"Do you still think that I'm a hallucination?" Syaoran asks, not letting her out of his grasp. Sakura smiles as her tears continued to fall, "No."

"Then, let me tell you that I'll always protect you… forever here in my arms." Syaoran promised.

"Thank you… now I don't have to say goodbye." Sakura closes her eyes and fell asleep.

……………………………………

Sakura slowly opens her eyes. A bright light shined before her. She sat up. She was in a white room. She recognizes this particular room. It was the hospital. Tomoyo went inside aimlessly. As she went inside, she went to her immediately and hugs her.

"You always worry me!" Tomoyo told her friend with tears.

"I'm fine… Tomoyo…" Sakura assured.

"No, you're not! Some people called at your house and I went directly here." Tomoyo informed.

"At my house? What were you doing there?" Sakura asks.

"Well, I went there because I thought you would be there, but I guess you're not. So, Touya-san and Fujitaka-san looked for you for so many hours. I called them and told them that you're here." Tomoyo told her not letting go of her friend. Then, Tomoyo realizes that her hair is short.

"What the-!?" Tomoyo started, "What happened to my Saku-chan's beautiful, long hair!?"

"Oh! That… Well, I guess I accidentally slip and… um… my hair saved me. Instead of my head being cut, my hair sacrificed." Sakura lied. 'I feel so bad lying to Tomoyo…' Sakura thought.

"But… Touya-san and Fujitaka-san and of course me will be very sad, because your hair is now short! It meant a lot especially to Touya-san." Tomoyo told her. Sakura looks down.

"Oh…" Sakura backs away the tears.

"Sakura… how did you get here anyways?" Tomoyo asks.

"Didn't-" Sakura hesitates to asks, "Nothing… forget it… I don't know too…"

"Well, the people told me that they just found you in a stretcher and that someone is standing beside you… but the person wasn't clarified who it was." Tomoyo told her, "And that that someone just disappeared after leaving you there."

"Someone? Disappear?" Sakura wondered, "Well, I don't care! I want to get out of this hospital! I was just here yesterday! And now I'm here again! I hate it here!" Sakura protested.

"You can't you monster." Touya came out suddenly.

"Hmph!" Sakura crosses her arms. Sakura saw her father coming in, "Otou-san, please let me out of this hospital! I'm fully-recovered! I just fell down again… then… um… I tripped and then, I just hit my head on a wall because of my clumsiness! But I'm fine! Don't worry!" Sakura once again lied.

Fujitaka smiled. Touya looks at him weirdly, "You're not thinking of letting her go, right, Otou-san?"

"Sure. Let's go home after I talk with the doctors." Fujitaka told Sakura.

"Hurray!" Sakura happily rejoiced. Tomoyo sat besides her smiling.

Sakura looks like this:

Her forehead was bandaged. Her dislocated arm has a sling on it. Her wounds were mended and have a lot of bandages in every arm and legs. Her face is pale and so are her lips. Her stomach is also bandaged and also her back. Her hands were mended also because of the tight rope that was tied at her hands.

"How could you agree to let her out!? Look at her! She still hasn't recovered and that she looks like a mummy!" Touya said a loud.

"Stupid Touya! Sakura not monster and not a mummy!" Sakura complains.

"Quiet!" Touya turned to Fujitaka for an answer.

"I'll talk to you later, Touya." Fujitaka kept his warming smile, but the tone of his voice there was deadly serious. Touya obeyed and went at the opposite side of Sakura. Fujitaka talked with the doctors. After talking with them, the doctors prescribed an amount of pain killers to drink everyday until she heals. Then, they went home. Sakura went directly to bed and Tomoyo suggested that she'll stay there and sleep with Sakura.

Touya and Fujitaka sat at the sofa facing each other.

"So tell me, dad." Touya started.

"The Clow Cards within her failed to protect her, but one got out and comforted her instead." Fujitaka told him.

"You mean… Illusion?"

"Yes and those they failed to protect her, that's why they would heal her quickly, if they failed to do their duties. They will always try their best to protect their mistress… even if they turned evil, there still a little light inside their hearts." Fujitaka explained. Touya just bowed his head in shame.

"Illusion…"

……………………………………

**Continuation: Behind the Scenes**

**Syaoran: **How could you do that to Sakura, when I'm away!? (Syaoran strangling Sakura)

**Sakura:** Syao-kun, it is ok… I really wasn't hurt… It was acting. (Rai nodded)

**Touya:** That serves you right kid. You messed up Sakura's hair.

**Sakura:** Part of me likes my new hairdo, but some of it felt sad because of mother's memories… (Sakura told them. Rai escapes from Syaoran)

**Tomoyo:** How could you do that to our poor Sakura!? (Tomoyo strangles Rai)

**Rai:** I-I didn't m-mean it! Sakura, help me! Can't breath! (Sakura calms Tomoyo and Syaoran down. Rai escapes again.)

**May:** How come I always am the bad person!? (May strangles Rai)

**Rai:** Help me! (Sakura calms down everyone)

**Sakura:** People, it's not Rai's fault. She's just trying to make a very nice fanfic.

**Rai:** You guys almost killed me! If ever I was killed, I would never even finish this story… Good point… (Thinking aloud. Everyone started to panic, except Sakura)

**Everyone: **If that happens, there's no more end! AHHH!

**Rai:** Just kidding. (Everyone glares at Rai) See you readers next time, if ever there's still a next time for me! AHHH! Help! (Everyone chases Rai except for Sakura)

**End**

**A/n: See? I SURVIVED! Working with those kinds of people are very DANGEROUS! **

**So did you guys like it? Or hate it? Tell me comments on the part of May doing all those things to Sakura! HAHAHAHA! I'm so EVIL!**

**I told you guys it would be tragic!**

**Review! Tune in for the next chapter! The next one would be the GRAND, SPECIAL chapter! **

**On the next chapter:**

**May face-2-face with Sakura SHOWDOWN. Syaoran picking. And more confusing parts?**

**Well, keep tuning in! Thanks for the people who reviewed!**


	14. Tears

**A/n: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO PPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! You guys missed me!? Well, I missed you! SSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR VVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN! WOOHOOO!**

**Well, nothing to be happy about… back to sad mode… I have basketball training everyday this summer! So, that means, there's only one day every week to make this chapters! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Well, I'm still going to continue and continue. And these following chapters will be likely very looooooooooooooooooooooong! That's going to be my treat to you guys, because it's my birthday! I won't tell you when cuz I don't wanna! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I missed that!**

**Well, read and Review!**

**Author: chibi-lizard**

**Editor: Dane Chua**

……………………………………………

**Chapter 14:**

**Tears**

……………………………………………

"Oh! I'm so excited! I wonder what theme it will be this year." A girl squealed. Lots of girls gathered around in front of a certain place, like in front of bulletin board located in front of the school, in hallways, in every part of the school. Girls, as in girls, a lot of them, gathered in a certain part of school.

"Me too! Yeah… I wonder it myself, but I know that it will be great, because people who are making these parties have a great and creative mind. So, have you got a dress, already!?" Another girl replied to the first girl.

"Yeah! How about you!?" the girl asks.

"I got mine! So, who are you going with!?" another girl asks.

"Well, I still don't have anybody, but I want Syao-kun to be my partner!" The girl squealed at the thought.

"Well, I want Eriol-kun! He's so striking, even if he is wearing glasses!" The other girl squealed.

"No! Syaoran-kun is more striking!" The girl protested.

"No! Eriol-kun is!" The other girl protested with other girls behind her back, known as the 'WE LOVE ERIOL-kun FANCLUBS!'

And the other girl is leading a 'WE LOVE SYAORAN-kun FANCLUBS!'

Sakura is nearing the school gates with Tomoyo. Sakura notices a group of girls fighting over something. She leans closer to Tomoyo and whispered, "Tomo-chan, what are they doing?"

"-Sigh- You know, this always happens every year." Tomoyo said with a frustrating look.

"Every year? What's happening?" Sakura innocently asks.

"Girls squealing everywhere, girls blushing in their own world, girls getting excited of their thoughts, girls admiring the person who prepares this party, and girls fighting over who is much more handsome." Tomoyo knowingly said.

"Handsome?" Sakura asks with curiosity. They both continued to walk towards their lockers and found themselves buried with piles of piles of letters, "Oof! Why are there so many this week!?" Sakura complained.

"They want someone to take to the upcoming ball. And they want the popular people, not that I'm saying I am." Tomoyo said.

"Well, I don't want to go with anybody! I want to go with you, Tomo-chan!" Sakura told her friend, as she struggles to get out of the pile of 'please go with me to the dance' letters, "So, back to where we left off. What handsome?"

"You know that Li-kun and Eriol-kun are the most popular kids here, right?" Sakura, hearing the name Li frowns, but pretended to be happy.

"Yup!" Sakura tried to keep her jolly character.

"So, they fight over who is much more handsome: is it Eriol or Li?" Tomoyo told her as they continued to walk towards their respective classes. But as they pass by in the hallways, boys stared at them with drooling saliva and some even tried to have the courage to give their 'please go with me to the dance' letters.

"Oh…" Sakura nodded continuously.

"You see, I've been preparing this upcoming project for me only. That's how I get excused in every class. It's because of that project." Tomoyo explained to her friend.

"What Project?" Sakura asked again.

"Yup! But if you think it's unfair for me not to study, you're totally wrong about it. I'm not enjoying this project at all. Almost every year, I'm doing this and it's sometimes very cool what it will end up. I mean in every year it's a different theme." Tomoyo said in despair.

"Themes?" Sakura continued to ask. They arrived at their classroom and sat at their respective seats.

"Yeah, last year also was a blast!" Tomoyo told her with excitement.

"What was last year's theme?" Sakura asks curiously.

"Halloween Scariest Ball is last year's theme." Naoko answered. Naoko and the gang showed up, except Eriol and Li, they're in China right now.

"Halloween Scariest Ball? What's in it?" Sakura asked again.

"You have to dress bloodcurdling. And whoever wins will have to kiss either Eriol or Syaoran on the LIPS! But it was all cast as a vote. And to think that all the girls voted themselves and half of the boys voted Eriol for best costume but not the scary face. And half of it went to Syaoran's votes, for he has the scariest look on his face even without any make-up or costume!" Chiharu told her while she, Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo giggled.

"Really? Who won?" Sakura came to the thought of hearing his name again.

"Both of them. Eriol tried to joke that he wants to kiss Syaoran. We were so eager to see what Syaoran's reaction will be, but Eriol didn't continue it." Yamazaki butted in.

"What!? Why!?" Sakura asks with laughter in her voice.

**FLASHBACK (Last year's ball)**

**Yamazaki's POV**

"And the winner of our 'Who is the Most Scariest?' contest are Eriol Hiiragizawa and Li Syaoran! Congratulations!" Tomoyo announced with a giggling voice. Girls sighed in disappointment. Boys were laughing. And so did us.

"Yehey! I won! What's my prize, Daidouji-san!" Eriol with a big smile on his face jumped in front of Tomoyo, which startled Tomoyo. Syaoran was always just sitting in one corner of the stage and looks at how the party is going. He stayed in his quite, deadly mode.

"Hiiragizawa-san, your prize is kissing…" Tomoyo didn't finish giving it a little suspense.

"You?" Eriol asks with a smirk. Tomoyo slaps his head, "NO!" Eriol reacted, "Hey! I was just joking!" Everybody laughed at that scene you know, it was hilarious! "So, who is it!?" Eriol eagerly asks.

"Syaoran." Tomoyo told him simply. The boys went to OooooHhhhh sounds and girls started squealing. We all wanted to see this part you know! It was totally great! But it was never successful.

Eriol approached Syaoran, who is sitting in one corner, not caring in anything that happens. Tomoyo was videotaping and her camcorder was also connected to big screen at the stage for everyone to see. Eriol continued to lean closer. He held Syaoran's chin and started to lean forward. Syaoran kept his emotionless face. Then when their lips were an inch apart, Eriol pulled back very quickly and jumped.

"Okay!" Eriol shouted. It all startled us. We thought that maybe the most interesting climax of my life is going to happen but it didn't happen. I almost will see two boys interact with each other, but not just ordinary boys, they're the Seijou High School's Hunkiest Boys.

Then next day, the school newspaper was release! It was the first time they even released an interesting topic this quick you know. There it says:

**THE SEIJOU HIGH SCHOOL'S TWO HUNKIEST BOYS**

**KISSED!?**

That was the headline! Then there in the newspaper, showed Eriol's side view face with closed eyes and eager lips to kiss the emotionless Syaoran! It was definitely hilarious**! (ok pipol! I know you guys want to see how this newspaper will look, so just for you guys, I'll try to draw it ok?)**

End of POV and FLASHBACK

"Really!? That happened!?" Sakura said in excitement.

"Yeah… Then, when Syaoran saw the newspaper, he tore in into half, but his emotionless face is still there." Chiharu told Sakura with a giggly voice.

"Eriol kept his optimistic state!" Rika said laughing. Sakura giggled.

"So, later girls, we'll meet up in my house and prepare. I made your dresses!" Tomoyo squealed, "I would love to picture you all in those dresses, especially Saku-chan!" Tomoyo said starry-eyed, "But I was also planning on curling Sakura's long hair, but it became short… but since it is short, I have a better idea!" Sakura and the gang sweat dropped. Sakura looks at her short hair.

Class Bell Rings

The teacher entered, "Ok class, as you all know, it's October. And if it's October, it means there's the annual event happening. This year's theme is 'Halloween Masquerade Ball', wherein anyone can come as long as you wear a mask. It doesn't matter what you wear, it's the mask that matters. Ok? One more week and the dance is coming. This time you have to vote for the guys: to vote the most beautiful girl in that party, and for the girls: to vote the most handsome guy in the party. Whoever wins will receive a reward, but it's a complete surprise." The teacher ended his announcement and started his lesson.

'_A reward?'_ Sakura thought, _'I wonder what it is… but surely I don't want to have it… I got a very bad feeling about it…'_

Class Ended

Tomoyo's Mansion

"Ok! Now, I'll start with Chiharu!" Tomoyo pulled Chiharu towards the dressing room. Tomoyo closes the door and locks it. Sakura and the gang, including Yamazaki are sitting around a round table. They are drinking tea and eating cake. Sakura was kind of worried and feeling funny, she looks at the room Tomoyo and Chiharu entered to. She gulps.

Naoko giggles. She whispers something to Sakura. Sakura blushes. Yamazaki and Rika look at them puzzlingly. Tomoyo went out of the room first, and then followed by a blushing Chiharu.

Chiharu isn't wearing a gown; she's still wearing her uniform. Tomoyo is just smiling. Tomoyo then pulled Rika towards the room. Sakura gulps as she continued to blush. Chiharu sat beside Yamazaki and Sakura, but she kept on blushing and her head bowed.

After a few minutes, Rika came out blushing also. Tomoyo still kept her smile. Naoko stood up before Tomoyo could even pull her. Silence envelopes the group. Yamazaki, by this time is sleeping on the couch near the table. Both of the girls are still blushing and Sakura looks at them puzzlingly. Naoko came out first with a big smile followed by a smiling Tomoyo.

Tomoyo then pulled Sakura towards the room. Sakura gulps. She's feeling very nervous. She closes her eyes as she was lead by Tomoyo's pulling hand. Sakura entered a cherry blossom scented room. Sakura slowly opens her eyes. She scans the room in awe.

The room was totally big! As in BIG! Its wall is white with Sakura petals as designs. In it were rows of cabinets. Sakura wondered what these cabinets are. Tomoyo smiled at her, "Come on, let's go!" Tomoyo pulled her towards another room.

This time, the room is quite dark, but not much. It was colored violet with light pink petals falling as design. It was filled with three humungous cabinets, but the room is few times smaller from the other one. Tomoyo turned on the lights, by clicking the remote. Then she pushes another button and all the cabinets opened, and all the drawers that are in the cabinets.

The first cabinet was filled with dresses. Then the other is filled with shoes. And the last one was filled of jewelries. The longest to come out of the room was Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura tried on every dress Tomoyo gave her. Sakura wasn't a fan of dressing up though, that's the problem. All the while, she's being awkward. As in like nervous. Tomoyo looks at the pale Sakura, "What's the matter!?"

"Nothing…" Sakura smiled. What Sakura didn't know is that Tomoyo has a hidden camera capturing every scene their making, "Ok, don't be sad Sakura. You just have to wait for one more week, and then you'll see him again." Tomoyo smirks.

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed without even really understanding what Tomoyo told her, "Wait! Him!? Who's him!?" Sakura finally noticed. Tomoyo smiled evilly, "You know him… him… Syaoran him."

"Syaoran?" Sakura repeated that name. At that thought, Sakura neither smiled nor frowned. Tomoyo looked at her with a mix of evil and a worried look, "You know, and I know, that you miss him." Tomoyo blurted out.

"What the-!? No I don't!" Sakura protested with a blush.

"Oh yes you do…" Tomoyo said with an insulting voice.

"No I don't!" Sakura replied.

"Yes you do…" Tomoyo said in a sweet voice.

Then the thought of the thing Naoko told her a while ago came to her mind, _'You like Syao-kun, huh, Saku-chan!'_ This made her blush.

"Well?" Tomoyo waited for a retort.

"Um… ok! Yeah I do! Ok! Ok! I miss him! And I want to see him…" Sakura told Tomoyo with a sad face and is blushing.

"OH! Saku-chan!" Tomoyo hugs her. Sakura looks at her puzzled, "Thank you, now I have something to add in my 'Sakura's Love Life Collection'!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura stares at her dumbfounded, "TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura shouted. Sakura is as red as a SUPER RED TOMATO!

Naoko and Tomoyo smile, "YES! Mission accomplished!"

Tomoyo left the room with a triumphant smile.

Sakura stood still in her place. She was still standing in front of those piles of gowns, Tomoyo let her wear. Her head was bowed down.

Then, unexpected to Tomoyo and the others, a tear fell down her cheek. Tomoyo and the gang didn't see this though. Sakura just stood there with her head down and tear continuously fell.

"Do I miss him…? I don't want to… I want… I want to… I really want to see him… Even though he would just remind me of painful happenings…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

In the other parts of the story:

Airport

"So, this is Japan… this would be interesting… I wonder how Sakura has been…" A certain cool baritone said.

………………………………………

**End of Chapter 14! (-)**

**A/n: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so cool! I ran out of ideas at the so far end that's why it's short… sorry… Well, Hope you guys enjoyed hat chapter! Well I know I did, the funny kissing part I mean!**

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!**

**Inspiration: Cousin who likes to read boy-to-boy love teams in fanfiction! BWAHAHAHAHA! EWWWWWWW!**


	15. I Missed You!

**A/n: I know you guys are wondering who the heck is the new guy, well you have to read this chapter to find out! And Chapter 14 is so short, so this Chapter 15 is so long! HAHA! My treat to you guys! Enjoy reading!**

To Reviewers:

**Musette Fujiwara** – Whoa! Long review there. Well, yeah… I am confusing. She's an evil twin sister who has a past with Sakura. They both don't know that they're sisters, but May knows. And their family is making them all forget.

May is smart. She doesn't want to be the same looks, because of personal reasons, and it's main is because she's so hurt by the past.

You guys will find out who'll dance with who. But I did a few dance scenes though…

The new person… S-E-C-R-E-T!

LOL!

Oh… The ending is so far away!

As in so far!

This chapter is like ¼ of the story… ok, 1/8… LOL!

**Madie** – Haha! Of course! My treat for you! Longest chapter I have made!

**Gillian** – Really!? You know who it is!? Who is it then!? (Looks at her with a raised brow)

**MoonLove Angel** – Haha! Obsessed… LOL! Kidding! Well, that's the funniest I guess… From this point, it'll be Drama and Tragic! NOOOO! Nah! Comedy is up! WOOOHOOO! LOL!

**SnowCharms** – Nah! She's not poor. I'm poor! I'm being killed! LOL! I'm just plain evil!

**Marielle** – You can't wait, can you? LOL! Well, I'll make it up to you! Here' s my longest chapter ever!

Thanks for the reviews!

**The Cast (Behind the scenes)**

_By Rai_

**Rai:** Readers! Readers! I'm back! BWAHAHAHA! Yeah you all guessed right, I survived from the cast of CCS! Hooray! Well, I have another guessy guest here in this chapter. (Looks evilly at Sakura; Syaoran notices.)

**Syaoran:** What are you planning to do again!? (Defensive…)

**Rai:** Oh, nothing… (looking innocent)

**Syaoran:** Damn you!

**Rai:** Want some hints again? (everybody turns to Kero)

**Kero: **What!? I don't have any hints! (everybody glares at Rai)

**Rai: **(sweatdrops) Uhhh… (Sakura pops in the picture)

**Sakura: **Hey guys! You're sending glares at Rai again! Stop that you guys! (Turns to Rai) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (Gives Rai gift)

**Everybody:** It was her BIRTHDAY!? WHEN!?

**Rai: **I won't give you guys cake, because you forgot when my birthday is! (cries) (Sakura pats her back)

**Sakura: **It's supposed to be a secret, right?

**Rai:** Oh Yeah! (everybody sweatdrops) (Rai whispers something to Sakura. Sakura blushes)

**Sakura: **REALLY!? OMG… (Sakura walks still in shock mode towards her dressing room) (everybody looks at the shocked Sakura, then turned their attention to Rai, who is eating cake!)

**Syaoran: **What did you tell her!?

**Rai: **(shrugs) It's a S-E-C-R-E-T!

**Syaoran:** AAAAAHHH! Damn it! Tell us!

**Rai:** No way! Read it to find out! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Kero:** She's having sweets to the high level. It's very bad for her! Well, Review people!

**Dane:** Hello people! (Everyone turned to Dane)

**Syaoran: **Who the heck is her!? (Rai pats Syaoran's back very hard)

**Rai: **Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… Syaoran… Syaoran… Syaoran… (Rai came to thought of an evil plan) Didn't you know that my guessy guest is Dane.

**Syaoran: **Dane?

**Rai: **Yup! She's the editor; I wanted you guys to meet the editor of my story, Dane! (No one's listening to her. Everybody went to one corner and started asking Dane questions) AHHHHHHHH! I hate you guys! You guys won't get any information from her! Never, right Dane!?

**Dane:** Ooops… told them a little, but not the whole.

**Rai:** Important?

**Dane:** No… Just stupid things Tomoyo will do. (Rai turns to face a very angry Tomoyo)

**Rai:** Yikes! RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (Tomoyo started chasing Rai)

**Tomoyo: **But I'm quite happy because I'll be seeing my Cute Sakura in my beautiful dress!!! (starry eyed and everybody sweat drops)

**Nakuru:** READ AND REVIEW!

**Spinel:** SWEETS!

**To be continued… (At the end of the chapter)**

…………………………………………………

**Unforgettable: **

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………………………

**Chapter 15:**

**I Missed You!**

………………………………………………………

_**Seijou High**_

Before the week of the ball…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shout echoed through the corridors.

Tomoyo runs towards the shriek, "What's the matter!? What happened!?" She's standing by the door, panting. She saw a girl shocked on the floor, "I forgot the table cloths and they need to be colored and designed… We won't make it, Tomoyo-san!" The girl panicked.

"Not quite." Tomoyo puts her phone out and presses speed dial, "Hello? Alicia? I need two rolls of black table cloths… Yeah… Uh-hu… Yeah… Put it in my tab… Yeah… Please… Thank you… OK… I'll be expecting that… Yeah… Thanks… Bye…" Tomoyo closes her phone shut. The girl looks at Tomoyo confusingly. Tomoyo smiles at her, "It'll be here in a minute! Don't worry!"

"Tomoyo-san! Problem with marquee! We need help!" A boy shouted from the end of the corridor, "Damn. Not that again! It'll be arriving anytime soon, so just wait." Tomoyo ran out of the door and went towards the other student.

"Tomoyo-san is great!" The girl said under her breath.

Sakura decided to see how's the preparations doing with Tomoyo, so she decided to go there and help. She also made lunch for Tomoyo. She's walking towards the school. It's a bit chilly outside, but it's still refreshing.

As Sakura walks past the gates of Seijou High, she felt a sudden urge to not even want to go inside. Then, a group of people are coming towards her.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A boy shouted from in front of her. Sakura steps aside quickly, "What the heck is happening…!?" Sakura shoves the thought of the group of people. She walks again towards inside the school. Then another group of people is hurrying to get out of the gate. Sakura sweat drops and wonders.

Sakura arrived at the auditorium and found herself staring at many people in work. Then here's another group hurrying towards the auditorium door. Sakura side steps. Then, she went inside ad looked for Tomoyo. Many people are so busy working on their work. Now that you look at the auditorium, it doesn't look like the old smelly auditorium, but now, it's a beautiful new-painted auditorium with a design all over of a medieval ball room.

It's like your back in the medieval times. It's so beautiful…

"Breath-taking isn't it?" Sakura jumps of sudden shock, "TOMOYO!!!" Tomoyo looks at her with starry eyes, "I'm so excited to see Sakura-chan go down those magnificent stairs." Sakura looked around, "Stairs? What stairs?"

"Well, the gowns I showed you in my house weren't the gowns I'm going to let you wear." Tomoyo told her innocently. Sakura gapes at her, "WHAT!? Why!?" Tomoyo looks at her again with starry eyes, "I made a very special gown for you, Sakura-chan!"

"Really!?" Sakura asks in shock. Tomoyo nods, "From the whitest silk to the cute pink colors of thin cloth, with sequins ad beads of finest work!" Sakura looks at her with hesitating eyes, "I'll pass." Tomoyo told her, "You're wearing that gown! You'll love it, for sure!"

"But, Tomoyo… you already troubled yourself by doing these preparations, why burden on me more?" Sakura asks with a worried face, "That's why, I want you to repay me, by wearing that gown!" Tomoyo told her snapping the seriousness and became starry-eyed. Sakura sweat drops, "By the way, I made lunch, ok?"

"Sure! Well, I need to go back preparing the ball, I'll meet you up later!" Tomoyo told Sakura. Sakura replied with a smile, "OK! I'll be waiting outside. Our usual spot!" Sakura grabs the bento and her bag. She went outside and saw three groups of people working on the marquee of the party. She smiles and went to their usual spot, the big tree.

She puts down her bag and bento on the grass and looks at the sky. She sighs and pulls out her flute from her bag. She looks at it with painful eyes, "How much I miss you…" Tears started falling from her eyes. Unknown to her, she's being watched by certain eyes.

"How much I want to comfort her… It hurts me to see her cry…" Yue speaks in a worried voice, "So much for being worried… It's been a while too… She's being tired every single day…" Cerberus mumbled softly, "Windy, I want you to keep an eye on her, especially when the party is happening, I can feel a certain hesitation of evil there." Yue commanded.

Sakura started playing the flute. A melody echoed through the whole area. Everybody stop whatever they are doing and came to listen at the melody. Sakura played with tears and sadness. Everyone who listened to her melody can feel her melancholy and pain.

"She's a different kind. She could make people feel what she could feel." Spinel got into the picture, "A one rare kind. She's so far different from us. And she's stronger than any of us." Nakuru told them, "She has the key to end us all." Yue added, "But right now, her heart is crying… crying for security, care, and especially love." Cerberus told them.

Her melody stops and tears poured from her eyes.

Unknown to them all, **he** has already gone back. Far different from what they have planned.

Somewhere out there in Japan, a certain person has come back already, to find answers.

Syaoran saunters in a long dusty path. As he pass by every deserted house, he remembers those deserted houses to be filled with joyous people in it, celebrating, making noise, having fun, things that he has never experienced before. He ended up in an unexpected destination and went in. He went in a lonely, cold, deserted, plain mansion.

'_How come I ended up in this place?'_ Syaoran thought.

That mansion has two floors. He uses the old, rotten, moldy staircase to get upstairs. The wallpapers that was used to cover the walls were already been ripped off and left unattended on the floor. The roof of the mansion had big holes on it, in other words, the mansion was barely covered. He stops in front of a simple door.

'_This place looks so familiar… Every part of it…'_ He thought as he continues to examine the place.

The door is already broken and fell down. Syaoran went in, scanning the whole room. It was dusty in there. Showing how much the room wasn't cleaned for years. He walks pass the bed and turned to the side table. There was a crown of flowers on top of it. The flower petals already wither and the dead flower remained shattered.

He stares at it.

'_It looks familiar…'_ Syaoran thought as he continues to stare at the crown.

Syaoran stops staring at it and slid the drawer of the small table open. Inside it, you would see a sketch pad, a cloth covering the sketch pad, a pencil, and a necklace. He stares at all of these things. He sat on the edge of the bed and gets the sketch pad.

He studied the plain, old sketch pad. The sketch pad has a hardbound cover, but the contents of that pad are very old. Even if it's old, the paper is still quite nice to sketch on. The cover is designed with a simple cherry blossom flower on left top corner and petals flow freely on it. At the back of the sketch pad cover, below it, it says: To Little Wolfie…

"Little Wolfie?" Syaoran asks himself, "I know that name… that was… me…"

He opened it in the first page. There it was written: Little Wolf… Never forget… April 1… Cherry Blossom…

The writing was scribbled. It wasn't very clear because the writing was unreadable. It was like it was a blind who wrote it. Syaoran closes the sketch pad and places it beside him. The next thing he grabs was the white cloth stained in scarlet red. It has a very fine silk, but was stained with… blood.

"April 1? Cherry Blossom? And a cloth with blood? Why are these things so familiar to me?" Syaoran asks himself.

Then, he grabs the pencil and places it beside him with the cloth. The last thing that was on the drawer was a necklace. Syaoran clutches the necklace. He stares at it earnestly. The necklace was a very beautiful necklace, but dust covered its beauty and shine. Syaoran cleans the necklace with his shirt. The piece of jewelry regained its shine and beauty, but it has a little dull look.

The necklace's design is a sword with chains on it, then, a wing freely occupied the right side and a broken wing on the other side. A cherry blossom flower is placed on the middle and on the middle of the flower is an emerald gem. Syaoran held it close to him, "Ohh… Where are you?"

He stood up clutching the necklace near his heart. Then he grabs the sketch pad and cloth and puts it inside a paper bag he brought, which contains lots of paint and paintbrushes. He walks down the old stairs and outside the mansion.

He walks back to those old dusty roads and ended up on a deserted ruins that is located on top of a hill. It wasn't a total ruined ruin. It was a ruin that has a big wall left and rocks and stuff on the ground. Some rocks are still up but they can never beat the big left wall.

There were flowers on those ruins, though it will be winter some part in time, the flowers bloom of elegant pure white. The roof of that ruin is mostly still there but like you may say half of it is ruined. (get my point?) Syaoran stood in front of that big wall. He puts down the paper bag down on a broken side table near the wall. He takes out his paints and paintbrushes, and a wooden plate for the plate.

He puts on a bandanna and squeezes some paint on the wooden plate. He gets a paintbrush and dabs the brush on the paint and then before he started, he looks for something tall to reach the almost top of the wall. He found a ladder from a nearby warehouse and places it leaning the wall.

He grabs the plate and brush, and then, he started to brush the wall with light flesh paint. He goes on curves and lines. He colors those parts and this. After five hours, he got down of the ladder and looks at his art. The figure in his art on the wall isn't readable. You can't understand what the heck he is painting. Parts of flesh paint here and there and some white paint on those some parts.

It was already dark; he stayed there for a while. His back leaning on the wall, his head jerked up, his eyes closed, and his arms and clothes are dirty from the paint. He stopped because he ran out of paint. He looks at the dark sky. The moon is shining brightly at his face. And the stars twinkled brightly on their places. He looks at them all.

On his other hand he's clutching on the necklace he found earlier.

A tear fell down from his cheeks…

_Both hearts cry for freedom…_

_Both hearts cried for wings…_

_Both hearts cry in pain and happiness…_

_But both hearts will never understand, unless, they will see each other…_

_Right now, their hearts will just have to cry…_

_Tears of Lost…_

After the week of the ball…

THE BALL IS HERE! WOOOHOOOO! TODAY IS THE DAY!

As Sakura walks towards Tomoyo's house, she feel so nervous. Sakura inhaled a breath-full of air and exhales. She rounded up her courage and went inside Tomoyo's house. She greeted the maids and people. Then, she saw Tomoyo's mom coming towards her.

"Sakura!" Sonomi greeted as she envelope her arms at Sakura's body. She pulls away and looks at her with happy eyes, "I'm so excited to see you in that dress! OMG, you've grown tall." Sakura blushes and then said, "Thank you…" Sonomi's phone suddenly rings, "Excuse me." Sonomi answered the phone and she has to leave. Sakura bid goodbye and went towards Tomoyo's room. She went inside and saw Tomoyo getting ready all the make-up and stuff. She notices Sakura.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo pulls Sakura and drags her towards the dresser. Sakura looks at her reflection in the mirror and sighs. Tomoyo is starting to go starry-eyed. Sakura sweat drops. After 3 hours of doing her face and stuff, Tomoyo trimmed her hair. Sakura looks so beautiful with every blush-on on her face and stuff. Tomoyo didn't want Sakura to look at herself in the mirror so she kept Sakura's back facing the mirror.

**Sakura's POV**

Right now, you could see Tomoyo's eyes and face of happiness. It's like a face of times when you found a buried treasure that is worth millions of millions of gold. And she shrieks whenever she sees a progress in me. Well, it makes me so happy when she's happy! I look at her with happy and funny eyes, but really deep inside I feel a pang of loneliness and sadness. I wanted to cry, but I can't, I would just ruin Tomoyo's work with that stupid attempt.

So I wore my best smiles, even though it's just a façade. Tomoyo finished every detail in my face and hair. It took us three hours, before she did even finish. Then she hid me in a certain room, because she wants to keep me safe, clean, and secret. Chiharu and the gang will be here with Tomoyo any minute. Tomoyo does all the work. So, I just patiently wait for the time to pass by, and now that I'm not doing anything, I pulled out my phone and called… Eriol.

**Normal POV**

Sakura took out her phone and called Eriol's number. She waited for someone to answer.

At the other side of the story:

Syaoran is lazily lying on his bed. He got pissed off, because his stupid cousin has to come along on his utterly alone come back to Japan. So, he stared at the blank ceiling.

**Syaoran's POV**

God, staring at ceilings bores me to death. Damn Eriol for tagging along. Damn Eriol for making my life miserable. Damn Eriol for doing all those stupid stuffs to embarrass me. Damn the whole world for giving birth to Eriol. Damn everyone for not noticing Eriol's complete stupidity. Damn-

What the-

Normal POV

The phone rings, before Syaoran can even damn Eriol in his thoughts again. Syaoran's head jerks up. He looks at the ringing phone on the table beside his bed. He gets up from his bed and walks over towards the ringing phone.

"Damn Eriol for not bringing his damn phone." Syaoran picks up the phone and answered it, "Hello. Eriol is unavailable right now-"

"Hello!? Eriol!?" An answer from the other line came.

"Ki-kinomoto!?" Syaoran asks suddenly with a slight shaky voice.

"Li!?" Sakura asks with a shock voice.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asks coldly, "You're so cold, idiot!" Sakura told him.

"Baka! So what do you want?" Syaoran asks coldly like before, "I-I just anted to talk t-to E-eriol… This is his phone, right?" Sakura asks nervously, "Yeah, this is his phone, but that idiot left his phone here."

"Oh…" Sakura was speechless. She doesn't know what to say, what to do, or what to feel. She feels so awkward talking Syaoran, "Hey, you still there?" Sakura snaps back to reality, "Huh!? Um…Yeah, I'm still here…" Sakura nervously replied.

"So, do you need anything from Eriol?" Syaoran asks coolly, "Um… no… I just wanted to know if he's already here in Japan… Are you guys here already?" Sakura asks with a little confidence, "Yeah. We came back. I think Eriol's going to Daidouji's house. Need anything else?" Syaoran asks with a tone of coldness, "Um… No… I just wanted to have a chat… I'm bored…" Sakura told him.

"Oh… I'm not that sociable, and not that good in talking, but I'll keep you company if you want." Syaoran asks nicely, "Um… are you ok with that?" Sakura asks him, "Yeah, I'm ok with it. So where are you anyways?" Syaoran asks with a slight interest, "Um… ok… Actually, I'm in Tomoyo's house… So, probably, I'll see Eriol… Tomoyo locked me up inside a room, so no one will see me…" Sakura told Syaoran frankly. Sakura thought Syaoran will say "so?", but instead Syaoran is laughing, "What's funny!?" Sakura asks in revolt.

"It's because I'm so happy I'm not there! Tomoyo locks up her 'BEST WORKS' so that it would be special and no one will see." Syaoran told Sakura. Sakura can't quite believe this. Right now, she's talking to a happy Syaoran. Sakura laughs. Sakura and Syaoran talked for about two hours. Syaoran is quite happy himself. He didn't know why, but he thinks his old self is showing again.

After two hours, Sakura and Syaoran had a great time talking with each other, "Haha… Thanks, Li! Thank you for keeping me company! I had a really great time! Thanks!" Sakura happily told Syaoran, "You're welcome! I had a good time too, Kinomoto! Thanks!" Syaoran told her with a smile, which Sakura will never see. Then, suddenly Tomoyo barges into the door, "SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo shrieks so loud, Syaoran even heard it from the other line.

Sakura was shocked by Tomoyo. Then, she remembered she's been talking to Syaoran, "Um… Bye! Gotta go!" Sakura turns off the call. Tomoyo raised her brow, "Who was that!?" Sakura stood up and faced Tomoyo, "No one particular, just one of the fan calls." Tomoyo shrugs, and then pulls Sakura to another room, "Follow me!"

**--Syaoran—**

"Bye-" But before Sakura could ever hear his reply, Sakura puts down the phone. Syaoran sighs. He puts down the phone to its place and lies down on his bed, "Damn… Bye…" He clutches on the necklace he found days ago.

**--Sakura—**

"Tomoyo…" Sakura hesitated. Tomoyo isn't even listening. A smile crept through Sakura's face. Tomoyo kept hold of Sakura's hand and dragged her towards her room. Tomoyo led Sakura into the room and locked the door behind. Sakura sweat drops. Tomoyo walks towards her closet and grabs a dress covered with a silicon cover.

Tomoyo unzips the cover open and revealed a beautiful, elegant white dress. Sakura stares in awe as Tomoyo held it up for her to see. It was a beautiful long gown. It was a strapless top with sleeves. Ribbons and sequins decorated the top. A beautiful cherry blossom flower is placed on the upper left corner of the top.

Cherry blossom petals flow down freely on the long skirt. A thin cloth covered the main skirt filled with petals, making a fading cool effect. A matching pair of feathered angelic wing matched the dress. Tomoyo made it look real. Sakura motioned her hand towards the dress. It was so soft and cool.

"So are you just going to stare at it all day?" Tomoyo asks teasingly. Sakura smiles at her. Tomoyo smiles back. Tomoyo helped Sakura into the dress. Sakura looked so beautiful and angelic in that dress. Her make-up matched her dress.

A touch of baby pink blush-on was dabbed on her white cheeks. A pink lip gloss was applied on her lips. A little amount of glitter suppresses her eyelashes. (ps. I don't use make-up, so, sorry because I don't know what make-up to use to contrast it with the dress.)

Sakura's hair was trimmed and fixed. Her hair was braided on the side and some curls showed up on the end. Ribbons dressed her hair and a cherry blossom pin designed her beautiful auburn hair. Tomoyo told her to wait. She went to her dresser and grabs her camcorder. She videotaped Sakura as she looked so angelic looking outside the window, then Sakura noticed Tomoyo and looks at her then smiles gently. She looked more angelic and peaceful.

"Oh, Sakura! You look like an angel!" Tomoyo told her as she continued videotaping. Then, Tomoyo puts down her cam on top of her dresser and gets a box hidden inside her cabinet Tomoyo grabs the box and gives it to Sakura. Sakura look s at her puzzled. She gets the box from Tomoyo and opened it. Inside it is a beautiful silver, glittery mask. Though simple, it looks so elegant and beautiful.

Sakura wears the mask. Tomoyo looks at her with a satisfied look. Then Tomoyo faced Sakura with a mirror. Sakura stares at the mirror with much awe, "Is that m-me?" Tomoyo nodded and Sakura smiled, "OMG!" Sakura shrieks. Tomoyo shrieks. Now, they finished everything. Tomoyo dressed up and did herself some touch ups. They finished at about six thirty, an hour before the party. Tomoyo told Sakura that she has some other business to go to.

Sakura went to her house and stayed there until the party starts. She stares out of the window, thinking blankly. Kero pops out of no where and faces Sakura, "Sakura-chan! Long time no see!" Kero told her. Sakura smiles, "Where have you been, Kero-chan?" Kero stares at Sakura with awe, "Is that really you, Sakura…? You look like an angel…" Kero complimented. Sakura giggles, "Yeah, it's me, and thanks… Tomoyo did it all…" Sakura told Kero.

Kero looks at her with worried eyes. Sakura just stared blankly at the empty space in front of her.

**--Tomoyo—**

"Here you go, Syao-Syao!" Tomoyo handed a green tux, "What's this?" Syaoran asks Tomoyo, as he looks at her puzzled, "A tux? Duh!" Tomoyo told him sarcastically, "Yeah I know what it is, but what will I do with this?" Syaoran asks coldly, "A garb for you to wear later at the ball." Tomoyo simply told him, "I'm not going." Syaoran coldly replied her simplicity.

"What!? You have to go! Please… Pretty please…" Tomoyo pleaded. Syaoran backs away from the pleading Tomoyo, "You scare me… No… I'm not going!" Syaoran retorted. Tomoyo's pleading face turned into an angry glare, "Dare not to go or you'll never see the lights of tomorrow ever again! Don't try me, Syao-Syao!" Tomoyo threatened him. Syaoran gives up, "Fine… I'll go… And where the f did you thought of that Syao-Syao name?!?!" Syaoran asks.

Tomoyo shrugs, "It's cute!" Syaoran sighs and looks at the green tux. It was a cool green tux. It showed something like cool, punk, formal, and sweet. He tries on the tux and looks at the mirror. Tomoyo smiles and gave him a box, "Here. Enjoy the party, ok?" Syaoran opens the box and a matching green mask was found in there.

Tomoyo pats Syaoran's back, "Don't let this one go. You'll ruin everything if you did. Think before you act, Syaoran. Don't let her go away again. She's too precious. Have fun, ok?" Tomoyo told him seriously. Syaoran knowing Tomoyo is serious, just nodded, even though it confuses him. Tomoyo left. Syaoran has thirty minutes before the party will start. He holds on to the necklace and stared at it.

"Sakura…" He muttered.

**--Sakura—**

Sakura is fast asleep. Kero looks at her gentle, delicate, and peaceful face.

"Sorry… I was no help… I wish I could turn back time and do everything I can do just to protect you." Kero seriously told Sakura. Even though, Sakura doesn't know, because she's asleep. Kero sighs. He looks at the time and found out that it was already seven thirty. Tomoyo told Kero to let Sakura go out of the house at seven thirty. So, Kero shook Sakura awake.

"Sakura, wake up!" Kero shouted at her ear. Sakura wakes up eventually, "You're going to be late for the party!" Kero told her, "WHAT!?" Sakura said in a frantic voice. Kero volunteered, "Come on, let's go. I'll ride you there." Kero turned into his original form, Cerberus, "Come on." Sakura nodded and hops on top of Cerberus, "Hold on." Cerberus informed Sakura.

They flew for fifteen minutes, and there is Tomoyo waiting at the gate. Ceberus laded on the floor smoothly and puts Sakura down gently. Sakura hugs Cerberus, "Thanks, Kero!" Tomoyo smiled at him, "Bye Sakura, Bye Tomoyo, you girls have fun!" With that last goodbye of the night, Cerberus flew away.

Tomoyo pulls Sakura towards the entrance of the auditorium, but this wasn't the main entrance of the auditorium, this was the back entrance of the auditorium. Tomoyo smiles at Sakura, "Tomoyo… This is another entrance for the auditorium… What are we doing here?" Sakura nervously asks Tomoyo, "This is your special night. This is your night. Here." Tomoyo pinned a number on the side of Sakura's skirt. Before Sakura could retort, Tomoyo pushed her into the door. Tomoyo signaled the other people to turn on the spotlight.

Sakura's cheeks began to turn red. When she suddenly entered the auditorium, a spotlight shined at her and all the people looked at her. She's facing a big whole crowd of people below her. She could hear Tomoyo sigh and said, "Come on, Sakura. Walk down the stairs! You could do it! Come on! Please…" Tomoyo told her. Sakura sighs and a smile crept on her face.

She walks down the grand, beautiful, gold-colored stairs. Every eye is looking at her. She looks so magnificent. As she walks down, she could hear murmurs of "Wow, she's so beautiful" , "Who is she?" and some "She looks like an angel". All the comments were good. Then as she scans the whole auditorium, her smile faded away when she spotted a certain face smiling at her. A certain look alike. She saw her at the far distance of the room.

"May…" Sakura muttered as she saw May. Then, Sakura's head spinned and her body became weak, and let herself fall. She can hear gasps, horror, and stuff like "OMG! Somebody help her!" Then Sakura found herself conscious on somebody's arms. Everybody in the room sighs in relief, but some people seem to be confused.

Eriol was standing beside Syaoran who is shocked with who ever the damn guy that saved the angel. May was pissed off of the guy who just saved Sakura. Tomoyo is hurriedly going don the stairs and towards Sakura and the "guy". The guy whispered something to Tomoyo and Tomoyo just nodded and went to the platform. She turned on the microphone and got everyone's attention, except Eriol's, Syaoran's, and May's.

The guy took Sakura to a chair. And the guy sat beside her to listen to Tomoyo.

"Everybody! Welcome to the annual October ball. Our theme for this year is "Holloween Masquerade Ball", I thank my regards to Mister Eriol Hiiragizawa for thinking of this theme." People applauded even though they don't know where Eriol is, because he is wearing a mask, everyone is.

Tomoyo continued, "Now, everybody, I hope you enjoy this party. Before any starts with the dancing and stuff, I will explain the purpose of the numbers given to you guys a while ago as you guys entered. The numbers are of purpose for a contest. Yup! We have a contest again!" She could hear cheers from the crowd.

Tomoyo giggled, "This contest is simple. Like last year, you guys will have to vote for the most beautiful girl and the most handsome guy. The prize is a secret, so it will be special! Now, we have rules for the voting so it will not turn out like last year. Girls will vote for guys and guys will vote girls. Everybody has to vote."

Everybody cheered again. Tomoyo smiles, "Now, let the party begin!"

Tomoyo hurriedly went to Sakura who is holding her head while sitting on the chair beside the unknown guy. When Tomoyo was beside Sakura, she whispered something, "Are you ok? You're not hurt, right?" Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo turned to the mask unknown guy, "Thank you for saving her." The guy shook his head.

He kneeled down in front of Sakura and grabs her hand and kisses it softly, "I am glad to save a beautiful angel." He coolly said. Eriol smirks as he watches Syaoran pissed off. Syaoran has a feeling the angel is special, even though he doesn't know who she was. Eriol knows Sakura is that angel.

The unknown guy stood up and held out his hand, "May I dance with the beautiful angel?" Sakura hesitates for a moment then takes his hand and went to the dance floor. Eriol approaches Tomoyo, "Miss Tomoyo, and thank you for the public thanks a while ago. So, That's Sakura huh?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asks Eriol. Eriol pointed behind him, "There, acting all jealous. He told me he feels that the "angel" is so special for him." Tomoyo giggled, "That's the truth isn't it? But who the heck is the other unknown guy?"

"Who knows?" Eriol asks as he watches the guy and Sakura dance.

The guy held Sakura gently and Sakura hold unto him, "It is a pleasure to dance with an angel…" Sakura looks at his eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

These eyes are amber… They're Syaoran's…

I know… they look so same…

Syaoran…

**Normal POV**

Sakura smiles as she thought Syaoran was the mysterious guy. As they dance, Syaoran watch eagerly at them, and he's getting jealous of it. So, he can't take it anymore, he went outside to get some fresh air.

He didn't know why it bothered him. He didn't know why he's feeling jealous. He doesn't even know her, right? He climb up a tree and stayed there. This day is just making him confused. Syaoran clutches on the necklace, "Where are you… My Cherry Blossom…?"

**--Sakura—**

The song ended and the guy bows to Sakura, "It was a pleasure dancing with you milady." Then, the guy disappeared in the crowd. Eriol greeted Sakura with a smile, "Having fun, Princess Angel!?" Sakura smiled at him, "Princess Angel!?" Sakura giggles. Tomoyo looks at the time, "Guys, I need to go to the platform, I'm needed! See you!" With that, Tomoyo left into the crowd.

"May I offer the pretty Angel-hime a glass of juice?!" Eriol asks. Sakura nodded, "Please… Thank you." Eriol vanished in the crowd and Sakura was left alone in those comfy seats. She scans the whole auditorium and it really did look like a beautiful magnificent medieval ballroom. Her thought was interrupted when a certain someone stood before her.

"May I seat beside you?" A girl wearing an elegant red and black dress with devil wings on her back asks the angel in front of her. Sakura stares at her wide-eyed and in total shock and fear. The girl just motioned beside Sakura. The girl looks at her evilly.

"Now, Sakura, that's not how you should treat a lovely lady like me… especially when we look the same…" The girl took off her mask and revealed the same emerald eyes and auburn hair. Sakura stares at her with fear and shock. Sakura is trembling as May grasps her shoulder with cold strong hands.

_**To be continued…**_

_**The Cast**_

(continuation)

**Rai:** -pants of relief- Just ended my longest chapter this year! WOOOHOOO!

**Syaoran:** I'm having mood-swings in this story! HOW DARE YOU! (chokes me –anime style-)

**Rai:** H-e-elp! Sa-Sa-kura! He's ki-lling m-e! (Sakura went towards me and stops Syaoran)( –breathes heavily- )(whispers something to Sakura) Thanks, by the way, you had fun dancing with "him"?

**Sakura:** (blushes) He's such a gentleman! He's romantic! (Everybody eavesdrops on our conversation and were curious on who is "him".)

**Everybody:** WHO'S "him"!?

**Dane:** You guys will find out on the next chapter! (everybody glares at Rai and rai id behind Sakura)

**Rai:** Help…(squeak)

**Dane:** See you guys next chapter! (Rai is being chased by angry cast of CCS!)

**End…**

**A/n: See! I told you it's long! So long! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is a SUPER CLIFFHANGER! And Syaoran is having a emotional sickness. BWAHAHAHA! Well, find out who the mysterious guy on the next chapter! Hehe…**

"**THE GUY IS SO MORE HANDSOME THAN SYAORAN!" Rai shouted!**

**Syaoran:** Damn you!


	16. Black Rose

A/n: Hello people! I miss you guys! Ok, first of all, I'm so sorry for updating so late. I was going to update before I went to America, but I was so busy the days before we left. So sorry people.

Thanks for the people who reviewed:

**BlueMeteorGirl **– Oh! I'm really going to continue it! –nods- haha!

**Marielle **– Well, nagkita nanaman tayo sa school! Miss mo ko noh! Well, ndi ko to naupdate bago ako umalis eh... Sorry. Haha. Ikaw na ang aking inspiration! Haha! NO WAY! Lol!

**Cresent Child **– Yeah, that was the longest! LOL. Despite that, I'm going to make a loooooooooooooooooooooong chapter soon. Haha!

**Madie **– Haha! Thanks! I will update! Now. Haha! School is back! Nooo! TT!

**Musette Fujiwara** – DAMN! I so love your story, you know! Yeah, I kept it a mystery! I love keeping secrets! Haha!

Ohhh... haha! Syaoran seems to be. He's being moody lately. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evilness is fun!

-nods-

Let's just say that guy is much more handsome! (**Syaoran: **Hmph!)

HAHA! SYAORAN IS NOT PERFECT! Lol! I'm more handsome than him! Lol! Just kidding! He's my Syaoran! (**Sakura:** He's mine! Bleh! Haha!)

Like I said I love keeping secrets! So, Kero is going to keep his worriedness to himself! Haha!

Haha! This is the 5th fastest chapter I've made! Lol!

**Gillian **– S-E-C-R-E-T! LOL! This is fast. 5th fastest chapter I made! Yahoo Messenger tayo!

**SnowCharms **– Your review made me laugh for some unknown reason. I don't know. You'll find out in this chapter that someone will really die. (EVIL LAUGHS!)

**Kinomoto232** – I have a new reviewer! YAYS! Thanks! Lol! Hope I'll be cooperating with ya! Ja ne!

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

**Syaoran: **The author of this story is a mess and a riot!

**Rai: **And in my story, you're ugly! (laughs evilly! Syaoran snorted)

**Unforgettable: Forget Me Not**

**Chapter 16:** **Black Rose**

_Recap:_

"May I seat beside you?" A girl wearing an elegant red and black dress with black wings on her back asks the angel in front of her. Sakura stares at her companion wide-eyed and in total shock and fear. The girl just motioned beside Sakura. The girl looks at her evilly.

"Now, Sakura, that's not how you should treat a lovely lady like me... especially when we look the same..." The girl took off her mask and revealed the same emerald eyes and auburn hair. Sakura stares at her with fear and shock. Sakura is trembling as May grasps her shoulder with cold strong hands.

_**To be continued...**_

"M-May..." Sakura called out her name with fright in her voice. May's grasp gets tighter and tighter, "W-What do you w-want...?" Sakura asks, wincing in pain. May smirks evilly, "There's only one I want... Revenge..." Sakura looks at her with fear, "That's what I want to see... fear..." May told Sakura coldly. Sakura is trembling and still wincing.

"You must be confused. Well, let me explain then. I just approached you of something I need to do." May tightens her grip and inches closely at Sakura. She could feel the cold breathing of May's breath. Sakura's breathing became heavy, "Now, I need to get what I was planning to get from the start." A red light shined brightly at May's necklace.

A few minutes, Sakura was staring at May with shock eyes, and May is smiling evilly. After that, Sakura closes her eyes for a minute and opened it once again and saw that May was gone.

And Sakura noticed a thing left on the spot where May was, it was a black rose. Sakura held the rose and then, "Ouch!" Sakura winced in pain as the thorns of that flower pricked her. Now, her finger is bleeding.

"Sakura!" A voice called from a distance. Sakura hid her finger at her back. She could still feel the drips of blood slide down her finger. Tomoyo beamed at her, "I'm voting for my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo went starry-eyed. Sakura sweat drops. Eriol came into the picture too with glasses of juice in his hands. He handed Sakura her juice. Sakura grasps the glass with the finger that is not bleeding.

She smiled weakly at them. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged glances. Sakura stood up, "I-I'm going outside. I will really need some fresh air." Sakura left with the pain of her finger. She breathed the evening breeze. She walks leisurely on that stone pathway. She could feel the cold wind of the upcoming November. There were no people outside the school grounds, all of them are in the school auditorium.

Leaves continued to fall. And there was one unusual tree. That tree still has beautiful green leaves, and only few leaves fell. She felt warm when she's near that tree. She approaches it and leaned on it. She sighs. Unknown to her, someone was already there. She sits on a bench under that tree. She looked at her pricked finger. Blood continued to flow.

Syaoran noticed another presence nearby. He looks down and saw someone familiar… his "princess angel". He jumped off the branch and startled Sakura. Sakura jumped.

"AHH!" Sakura shrieked. Syaoran covered her mouth before they get lots of attention. Sakura is still wearing her mask, and Syaoran is still wearing his. Syaoran let go of her and sat beside her. He noticed Sakura's pricked finger. He looks at her with worried eyes.

Sakura felt awkward being watched by the guy. She turned to his side, "Sorry to startle you. Here, let me help you." Syaoran offered. Sakura shook her head, but Syaoran persisted. He took hold of Sakura's gentle hands. Syaoran felt the warmth of her hands, and so did Sakura. She felt safe within the touch of this mysterious man.

Syaoran presses his lips on her pricked finger and licked it. Sakura was taken a back at what he has just done. Syaoran felt the uncomfortable presence took her finer away from his lips and mumbled sorry. Syaoran then, ripped a part of his handkerchief and ties it on her finger. Sakura stares at her now bandaged index fingered, "Thanks." Sakura also observed that the pain a while ago was no longer felt.

She smiled at the stranger. And Syaoran smiled back. Syaoran stood up and Sakura's gaze followed his gestures. He stood in front of her and held out his hand. Sakura looked up at him, "May I dance with you, Princess Angel." Sakura smiled at him and took his hand. Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him. A slow song from the auditorium boomed and was also heard from outside. Syaoran smirked.

He danced with Sakura with delight. No interferes. No fears. No shyness. No confusion. Now he knows. Sakura felt the same with him. Nothing to regret. And from a far distance, a pair of eyes are watching them eagerly, eyes of revenge and death. Then, there was Tomoyo and Eriol hiding behind a bush. Typical Tomoyo to videotape the scene.

Sakura's head leaned on Syaoran's shoulder. After a few minutes, the song ended. Sakura backs away a little from Syaoran. Syaoran kept his hold. He leaned in, "Now, I know, what I feel." Sakura looks at Syaoran. She stares deeply into his eyes.

Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura, so close. Their lips are inches apart. From afar, May is watching the whole scene. She smirks evilly, "Kiss her and the curse will affect. Kiss her." She chanted silently.

--( audience: Syaoran, nooooooooooo!)—

Then Syaoran finally kissed Sakura…

And…

………………

…………………………………

…………………………………………………

Nothing happened…

Just Sakura blushing… and Syaoran! Haha!

Then, "KAWAII!" Sakura and Syaoran turned to the noise, "T-Tomoyo!?" They both said in unison. Sakura turned to face Syaoran, Syaoran turned to face Sakura, "You know her!?" They both said.

Tomoyo approaches Syaoran and Sakura and hugs them both, then Eriol popped out behind Tomoyo, "E-Eriol!?" They both said in unison again. They faced eachother, "Who are you!?" They said. Tomoyo faced them, "Whoa! You guys just kissed and you don't know eachother!?"

Sakura and Syaoran blushed furiously. Tomoyo interrupted, "So…? Won't you guys introduce yourselves!?" Eriol nodded. Sakura and Syaoran looks at each other, "You tell me who you are, first!" Sakura said. Syaoran protested, "No way! You tell me who you are first!".

"You're the one who kissed me!" Sakura told him.

"You kissed me back!" Syaoran smirks.

"Pervert!" Sakura said.

"STOP!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura and Syaoran turned to Tomoyo, "Just take off both of your mask at the same time and show yourselves!" She shouted irritated. Sakura and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"GO!" Then they both took off they're mask. They stood there. The cold wind blew, "AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

"S-Syaoran!?"

"S-Sakura!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" They cussed!

They argued and argued. Tomoyo shook her head as she sigh desperately. Eriol watch the fight. Tomoyo is really pissed off! She approached them and pushed Sakura towards Syaoran, they did not fall, but Sakura's lips contacted with Syaoran's.

Tomoyo smirk, "Ok! Enough of making out! Let's go Sakura-chan!" She then pulled Sakura inside the auditorium. Tomoyo puts Sakura's mask on her face again, "Hey, I'm going to the stage for a while, ok? I'm going to announce the winners!"

"Winners??"

"Bye!" Sakura stood there confused. Then, happenings from a while ago flashbacks on her mind. Syaoran just kissed her, and she kissed back. And what Syaoran said.

"_Now, I know what I feel." _

Sakura blushed furiously at that thought, then suddenly, her heart tightened. She dropped on her knees. She clutched on her chest, "It hurts…" Mixed emotions burst throughout her body. She felt a very painful pang on her chest, and a sudden picture came to her mind, May…

Why does it hurt… Why did I suddenly feel unloved… Why am I in such deep pain…??

Then, suddenly Eriol came to her, "Are you ok, Sakura??" His voice soft. Sakura managed to smile and replied, "Yes. I just had a, um… a stomachache." Syaoran watched Sakura. She looks sad…

'_Maybe… She doesn't love me…'_ Syaoran thought.

Then, they were interrupted by Tomoyo, who is speaking on the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman. I hope you guys have enjoyed this year's Holloween Ball. Now, may I announce the winners of this years's Holloween Ball."

Naoko hands over an envelope to Tomoyo, "Thank you. Now, the winner of most handsome and cool costume is… number… 1. Syaoran Li!" Tomoyo exclaimed! Syaoran glared at Tomoyo, who is smirking evilly. Eriol pushed Syaoran towards the platform.

"Ok! Congratulations!" Tomoyo shook hands with him. Tomoyo went back to the mike, "No, now, there is yet another winner I may say." She looks at the paper, "Number 13!" Everybody started murmuring stuff. Tomoyo scans the room looking for the guy, "Number 13?"

Then, they suddenly heard a shout, "I found him!" and then followed by squeals of girls. The guy who Sakura was dancing with a while ago appeared on the platform. Syaoran glared at the guy, _'what is he doing here!?' _Syaoran thought furiously.

"And this is guy number 13! Congratulations!" Tomoyo said in awe and excitement, then the crowd became wild and demands for "guy 13" to show his face! "Well, dear sir, you heard the crowd, might as well grant their wishes!"

Guy 13 bowed, "Ok then, milady. But I am content of what I am doing is for the lovely fallen angel I have danced with a while ago." Tomoyo smirked at that saying. Sakura blushed. Guy 13 took off his mask and…

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**A/n: Ok, now you must hate me! (runs away) I'm sorry! I know it's so freaking short and the fact that I have to update so late! Sorry! Sorry! Forgive me! (tries to dodge reviewers' attacks!) I promise! SO promise, longer! **

**I'm sorry ok? School has never been busy! Sorry! And sorry for the wrong grammar, because I made this fast and my friends are demanding for it, "PRESSURE"!! NOOO! Lol! Well, see you guys in the next chapter, and what Guy13 looks like! He's definitely HOT and CUTE! …not like Syaoran! **

**Syaoran: **Whatever, dude! (sticks out tongue)


	17. ONE

**A/n:-DIES-**

**I really have been through a lot this year… This year is not really my best if you would have guessed. Well, at least I updated right? Well, my year is full of sadness and happiness. Well, back to my story. **

**By the way, thanks for the ones who reviewed!**

**Gillian – **There! I finished it AT LAST! Happy!? I'm sorry I couldn't write this past few months or over a year… Marielle knows the far more worst incident that happened. Well, at least I updated! D ka na maiinip! Icocontinue ko to para sa inyo!

**Marielle – **Ngcha! Tpos ko na po! At eto po mas mahaba po!

**Mads – **MADS! Tpos ko na! haha! Dto ko na rineveal c Guy 13!

**Musette Fujiwara – **Haha! That'll be nice if he IS his twin! Haha! I'm thinking of a more vital role for Guy 13! I'm revealing him here! YAYS for that then! Sorry, for the very long update. Something bad happened.

**MoonLove Angel – **haha! Ok then! Here it is!

**i.can't.keep.a.secret. – **Aww… Thanks! I hope you keep reading it!

**SnowCharms – **Haha! Maybe! Lol!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Syaoran:** You're still alive? (snorts) I thought you died, Sakura and I are going out now.

**Eriol:** He's bluffing.

**Syaoran:** (glares) Whatever.

**Rai:** SAKURA-CHAN! I MISS YOU! (whispers) Syaoran and you are not in right?

**Sakura:** (blushes) No, why?

**Rai:** Nothing particular. (whispers another thing)

**Sakura:** WHAT!? GUY 13!!

**Syaoran:** (perches up) What the-!?

**Rai:** DISCLAIMER! Not mine obviously, but hey, enjoy my story anyway.

**Thanks for the reviews! R and R!**

……………………………………………

**Unforgettable:**

**Forget Me Not**

……………………………………………

**Chapter 17:**

**ONE**

……………………………………………

Guy 13 bowed, "Ok then, milady. But I am content of what I am doing is for the lovely fallen angel I have danced with a while ago." Tomoyo smirked at that saying. Sakura blushed. Guy 13 took off his mask and…

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Somewhere out there, wherein they could see whatever is happening on the ball, a big lion of some sort with wings, a panther with butterfly wings, and two people with wings are there with them. The person with long gray hair speaks out; it was Yue, "Are you sure, Cerberus? Are you certain of your decision?" Cerberus, the big lion, replies with a low voice, "I am certain…" He stares at the necklace that hangs upon his neck.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kero-chan!" A little girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes called out, "Kero-chan! I have something to give to you!" Then suddenly a funny looking stuffed toy flew towards the little girl, "What is it Sakura?" The toy-looking animal, Kero, spoke, "Would you turn to Cerberus?" She pleadingly asks, "Why?" Kero simply asks. The little girl pouted, "I have something to give him or to you." She laughs cutely. Kero then suddenly turned into Cerberus, the big lion, "What may I do for you, Little One?" The little girl smiles, "Here you go, Kero-chan!" The girl hangs a necklace at Cerberus' neck. It has a red pendant on it and it shines brightly._

"_What is this, Little One?" Cerberus asks blushing. The little girl smiles at him warmly, "A simple thanks for being such caring protector to me, a friend to me, and especially being a brother to me." The little girl wraps her little arms at the big feature of Cerberus' neck. A tear fell down Cerberus' eyes, "I found the stone from this very cool place. A place where your troubles will go away" The little girl explains. Cerberus lies down, "Come on." The little girl looks at him puzzled, and then later on she knows where Cerberus is taking her, "Hold on tight, Little One." He warned. Cerberus flew high. The little girl, despite her fear, she still felt very safe on Cerberus' back. _

_Then, Cerberus landed on a field of flowers. The little girl hops down. She suddenly tripped and petals of those flowers withered and float by and the wind carries those flowers to Cerberus. The little girl cries. Cerberus then approaches the little girl and saw the bruise on her knee. Cerberus then licks the bruise and it healed quickly, "Thank you…" She said smiling, "Dear brother…" She said at last. Cerberus smiles warmly at the little girl._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I am certain… as her protector… as her friend… and as her brother… I must protect her, even if she doesn't remember me as a dear 'brother'…" Cerberus said, recollecting all his memories with his Little One. Yue sighs in defeat, "Well then, we must go with you then. We don't want you to leave us, am I right, Spinel, Ruby?" Spinel and Ruby smirks. Cerberus retorts, "But-" Ruby says softly and teasingly, "No need to be humble. And no need to ruin the fun, Kero." Spinel laughs and Cerberus glares at them.

**Ball**

The girls over the whole auditorium squealed with all their might. All the boys' jaws dropped. Tomoyo stood in awe. Syaoran got his jaw dropped too. Eriol is smirking and Sakura looking in Guy13 in awe. Tomoyo went to Guy 13's side with a microphone in hand. Guy 13 made a courteous bow and Tomoyo still speechless did a curtsey.

Guy 13 has a very handsome face, compared to Syaoran; Guy 13 is much more handsome! Though Guy 13 has the same eye and hair color as Syaoran, he has a manlier frame and a more hot messy hair. And his eyes have a deeper and mysterious meaning over. Especially his smile, it has a mysterious look, and his aura. Overall, he looks a lot like Syaoran but has a darker tone of skin and more handsome! (**Syaoran:** How many times do you have to say 'more handsome'!?)

Girls squealed at the top of their lungs. Boys smirk. And Sakura is standing there in shock and awe. Guy 13 went to tell Tomoyo something, and she wandered. Guy 13 asks, "Excuse me miss, so, what'll be my prize?" Tomoyo turned to Guy 13, "That'll be a secret. Oh! By the way, what's your name?" Guy 13 smiles gently at Tomoyo, "Yusuke Watanabe, Miss…?" Tomoyo turned to him, "Tomoyo Daidouji! Nice to meet you! Your name is kinda familiar…" Tomoyo wandered. Syaoran kept glaring at Yusuke.

Yusuke scans the crowd. He's looking for "HIS fallen angel", but she is nowhere to be found. Yusuke went to sit beside Syaoran, "Hello." Syaoran glared at the guy, "What do you want?!" Yusuke sweat drops, "Chill man!"

He glared at him, "What do you care!?" Yusuke sighs, "You hate me that much?" Syaoran face away and ignored him. Yusuke puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes, "Sakura has grown so much! She's so beautiful!"

Syaoran chokes, coughs, and turned quickly to Yusuke, "What the-!?" Yusuke sit up once. Syaoran grabs Yusuke's collar, "How did you know about Sakura!?" Yusuke smirks, "Thought so. You do like her. Eriol was right. Man!" Syaoran lets go of his collar and mumbles angrily, "E-R-I-O-L!! You're dead meat!" Yusuke burst out laughing. Syaoran glared at him. Yusuke shrugs and laughs, then he suddenly turned serious, "But, hurry up, I might take her away from you." He said to Syaoran. Syaoran glares and smirks, "Fine. I won't give her to you anyway."

While they were doing their escapade at the back, they didn't notice, Tomoyo already has announced the winner for the girl's side. Then, after a few minutes, a girl of auburn hair and of a dark dress completely the opposite of Sakura's dress came to the platform. After that, Sakura came up. She faced May once again.

May has this evil glint in her eyes. But her eyes contained more sadness, loneliness, hatred, and vengeance. Sakura shivered and fear creep on her inside self, real fear. "Now, ladies and gents, the awaiting scenes is about to begin! So far, there are two young hot guys and two young hot girls! Wonder who'll end up kissing each other?" Tomoyo smiles evilly. Tomoyo showed four sticks on her hand, "Pick. Who will end up with whom?" They all get one stick. They all look at their sticks.

May smiles really evilly and thought, _'This is what destiny wants. This is what I want. I got everything. I can no longer be lonely ever again. That empty void will be filled. Now, I'll have the full power of the cards! And there would be no one or nothing to go in my way!'_ May's necklace shined in bloody red then the next thing they know, some stuff has changed, some stuff that became an illusion, a mere illusion that could wreck everything.

**Sakura's POV**

What's this!? I'm facing someone I shouldn't be facing. That's me, and the fact that I'm not on my body. My throat tightens. I couldn't speak. May glared at me and showed me her stick. It says there 'Syaoran'. My eyes widen. _'NO!'_ Syaoran is blushing. _'He doesn't even know who he's with!'_

May is leaning at Syaoran. Their lips are an inch away. I couldn't help but fell so desperate. Then, May's lips finally contacted with his lips. My chest tightens again. My head hurts as if I banged it on the wall so many times. My chest tightens more and more. I can't breathe. I'm suffocating. What's this feeling!?

**End of POV**

A red light shined again and then that girl became Sakura. May breaks her kiss with Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes are blank, like looking in a deep pit wherein you'll never find the end. He's been hypnotized. Syaoran just stood there. May smiles evilly.

Sakura is still aching. She can't move. Her power is weakening. Her chest tightens more and more. May grasps Sakura's neck. She tightens her grip and Sakura is wimping for some air. May laughs, and glared at Sakura, "Now, I got hold of you. I got hold of your heart, your crystal heart, a fragile glass. How I pity you. Now taste the pain I suffered." May looks up and chants, "Power of the cards I hold! Behold! Your new master is present. I command you to kill this girl! Right before her death, show the suffering, the pain, and the hatred I felt!"

Balls of light surrounded May and those lights went inside Sakura. May lets go of her neck and she fell on her knees. She screamed because of the pain she's feeling. Her chest tightens more and more, making her to suffocate. Then, she fainted.

Yusuke went to Sakura, "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" He checked her pulse, no signs. Tomoyo went beside Sakura and burst into tears, "Sakura!" Everybody went in gasps. Eriol went to Sakura and gave a quick glance at May. Tomoyo stood up and slap May, "What did you do to her!?"

May did not move nor speak. Then suddenly her chest is tightening too. The same pain Sakura felt. She drops on her knees and look at the heavens. Then, both May and Sakura is disappearing, part by part, like a soul tearing apart. They vanished into thin air. Everybody was in shock, too stunned to speak.

They woke up ending up in another realm, a black cold place. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She's never been in any place like this.

She shudders at the coldness of that place, not because of the wind; it's because of the feeling of those emotions… emotions of sadness, loneliness, hatred, and vengeance. The ground is so dry. The trees of that place are dead and the trees don't have leaves. Fog overshadowed the place. Darkness ruled over and cold winds pass by fiercely.

Sakura walks slowly by, passing by some statues. Then, she stops on her tracks as she saw a little girl standing in front of an angel statue. Sakura approached the girl and looked at the statue as well. The statue looked sad, eyes of sadness and loneliness. The angel that looked like she has fallen from above and tried to fly but failed for her other wing is broken. Her head is tilted up above the heavens with solitude tears descend down her face. Her hands lifted up as if she's asking for something precious, something she is waiting for.

**Sakura's POV**

The girl beside me intently looks at the statue. The girl has auburn hair and green dull eyes. She looks exactly like me when I was a kid, but she's not me. She's wearing a white pinafore dress. She must have notice me looking at her and turned to me. I smiled at her, but she just glared at me.

"You did this place, you evil monster! You did this! You made me feel all this… I hated it here… This cold vile place! You are the caused for me to have all this suffering! You left me alone dying… Left me alone… broken… I used to fly but I broke my wings, and never did I get any help from you, you monster!" She burst out into tears and drops on her knees. I tremble. I did this place!? How horrible I am… I made this because of what I have done!? But I never have done anything to her when we were kids! I don't even know her when we were still a mere child!

I ran away.

Tears are falling down on my cheeks.

I stopped on my tracks. I looked up and saw someone behind the tree. I approach the tree. Then, suddenly, a ball of light appeared in front of me. A voice speaks, "You do know her when you were still in your childhood. You're her twin sister. She's the true daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and Nadeshiko Amamiya. And you're the half daughter of Nadeshiko and Clow Reed. You were accepted truly by the family, a lethal gem you are. You are very useful to their plans, Keeper."

"I-I'm a-a half daughter?! Keeper!? I don't understand you! You speak of nonsense! You speak of lies!" I retorted, tears filling my eyes. The ball of light did not fade, "I was made to speak of the truth and only the truth. And the girl is right, you did make her made this world and she lived in it… alone…" I felt bad, really bad. I stood there dumbfounded. I was ashamed.

"What could I do!? What would I do to repay everything I have done!?" I ask, almost shouting, but no answer came. The ball of light has disappeared. Everything was dark. I was alone. I felt it… her loneliness, her sadness… I cried and yet I felt no tears falling. "What should I do!? What should I do… for you to forgive me…" Then, a strange light flashes in front of me, a light that is warm and soft. A woman with long wavy gray hair and those beautiful eyes appeared. She softly caresses my cheek.

"There's only one thing you should do, my love." Her voice contained such compassion. I looked up and faced her, "What?" She looks at me gently, afraid of losing me within her touch, "Forgive yourself… such that she is you… my Sakura… Find the light within you and forgive yourself. Whenever there is dark… there is light… Now, you must come back to us, my dear…" She tells me with softness in her voice. I closed my eyes and then the moment I opened them again, she vanished.

**End of POV**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She was back at that dark place. She saw May standing there looking up above, tears falling down. She looked like the broken angel in the dream. Sakura looked at May and imagined wings upon her back, broken wings. Sakura stood up before her. May looked at her and suddenly slapped her face. She took it. She took the pain. She forgave herself. She drew herself close to May and wrapped her around her. May was shocked.

"Now, I know… You are me and I am you. We were never different, because we are one. We both fell. We both broke our wings. But now, we have new ones. Wings that would let us fly freely… and the freedom we have… Together, as one, we'll face it, face the fears we fear the most. And we could never feel alone ever again, for you are with me…" Sakura told her whole-heartedly.

"Mother…" May whispers. The lady a while ago appeared behind Sakura. Sakura turned. May embraces her mother, "Mother…" The lady smiled, "My dear love… You must go back now…" May's eyes filled with tears, "My dear, she's waiting for you. She's going to be with you… never again to fail a duty." Sakura watched them and felt jealous. The lady and May approaches Sakura. May hugs Sakura, "I'm sorry… I thank you… You've given the happiness I've been longing for…" May then turned into balls of light and entered Sakura's body. The lady smiled at her softly, "I'll always be with you, my darlings, forever in your hearts. Now, you must come back… come back with us." Then she faded away.

"Mother…" Sakura whispered and a single tear fell down her cheeks.

"Sakura…" A voice calls upon her.

"But I want to be with you, my mother…" Sakura mumbled.

………………………………………………………

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura is still unconscious. She's lying lifeless at the cold platform. Syaoran came back to his senses, and he realized what is happening. He neared Sakura, "Sakura! What happened?!" He's temper rising. Eriol kneeled down and checked Sakura's pulse, "No pulse…" He mumbled, but loud enough for Tomoyo and Syaoran to hear. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked intently at Eriol. Tomoyo cried harder. Syaoran tried not to. The people were going in gasp, murmurs, and cries. Syaoran glared at Eriol and doesn't believe him. Syaoran cupped Sakura's cheeks and passionately kiss his sleeping princess. Syaoran shouted out loud in his mind, _'Don't leave me behind, Sakura! I love you!'_

………………………………………………………

Sakura is sitting under a lifeless tree. Even though May has forgiven her for everything, she still doesn't know why May is angry at her in the first place. So, Sakura still longs for the answer to everything. She stood up and saw her mother again, smiling at her, helding out a hand. Sakura took her hand and they were in a wonderful place, a place of peace where no one will be sad or lonely. But she still felt lonely. She searched deeply in her heart. She was in another place, a dark place. She's sitting in this endless darkness.

Tears fell down.

"My tears won't stop… I want to feel safe…" Sakura murmured. Then a pair of arms embraces that fragile flower. Sakura looked up, she was shocked.

She knew who this is.

She knew who owns that warmth.

She knew who made her feel so secure by his grasp.

It was Syaoran.

"Now I feel so secure within your grasp…" Sakura mumbled.

………………………………………………………

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Syaoran broke the kiss. **(Rai:** Ewwww, Syaoran! You kissed her for 30 minutes! That's a record! Haha! Just kidding!**)** Sakura coughed. "Sakura!" Tomoyo tightly hug Sakura, tears falling down her eyes. Syaoran smiles. Eriol continuously tease Syaoran about the kiss. Yusuke watched their happy reunion. Sakura looks at them dumbfounded, "Did I miss something?" She asked innocently. They looked at her………… and then laugh. She just rode along and laughed too.

………………………………………………………

**Next Day**

**School Day**

**Sakura's POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Syaoran shouted very loud, making the whole school back away from Syaoran. Syaoran is very angry today, because of something that he wasn't really happy about. I still don't know why he is angry and blaming Eriol and the fact that whenever I pass every student, they either gossip or giggle. Oh! And did I mention Tomoyo kept on giggling non-stop. I still don't know what happened yesterday, but I felt so relieved and light after some circumstances for some unknown reason. It's like the void inside me is filled. Yesterday… something happened… but I can't seem to remember what…

I met up with Tomoyo in our lockers and saw Syaoran strangling Eriol. Tomoyo and I giggled. Syaoran blush every time he sees me, I wonder. Eriol nudged me and whispers something to me and I blush. Tomoyo knew what Eriol told me for some unknown reason, and Syaoran glared and wondered what Eriol told me.

Then, suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes, and a baritone playfully said, "Guess who?" Syaoran was infuriating. Eriol was smirking. Tomoyo was giggling like a hyena. I said flatly, "Um… Yusuke?" Yusuke hug me from behind, "Konichiwa, my Cherry!?" By saying 'my', that made Syaoran more angry. Tomoyo starry-eyed, "Cherry!?" She looked suspiciously at Yusuke, "You're familiar… Oh! I know! Sakura told me about you! You're the all-time classmate friend from elementary school!" Yusuke laughs but kept his embrace at me.

Syaoran was really pissed off. He stood in front of me and glared at Yusuke who is still hugging me. He tried to break us apart, but Yusuke kept his hold, "Get off of her! Get away from _**my**_ Sakura!" Syaoran said. Yusuke smirks and glances at Eriol who is smirking too. Tomoyo started giggling more and more. I blushed when Syaoran said 'my'. Yusuke lets go of me and gave me a rolled up paper, "See you later, my Cherry!" He pats my head playfully and kisses me at the cheek. I look at Syaoran blankly and innocently. Syaoran gritted his teeth. Eriol neared him, "Dude, don't be jealous. You just said a while ago, she's yours." Eriol laughs. Syaoran slaps his head, "Am not! And I certainly did not say that!" Tomoyo pops her head between the two boys, "Yes you did, Syao-Syao! I got it on tape!" Tomoyo lifted her video camera. I giggled.

**End of POV**

Sakura looks at the paper Yusuke gave her. They all stop the teasing and saw what Sakura is holding. Syaoran was panicking, "NOOOOOOO!" Eriol and Tomoyo pulled Syaoran's shirt, "Oh! No you don't, Syao-Syao!" Syaoran is super panicking, "Let me go! Let me go! SAKURA, NOOOOOO!" Sakura ignored her and look at the paper. She scanned it. Her eyes widen. Syaoran stops struggling and both Tomoyo and Eriol let go. Sakura's eyes were covered by her bangs. She was blushing as red as a tomato. Tomoyo smiles and grabs Sakura's arm, "Let's go to class, Saku-chan!" And they left. Syaoran is strangling Eriol, "YOU EVIL MONSTER YOU!" Eriol's spirit drifted away (comedy anime style). Eriol picks up the newspaper and looked at it.

It says:

**HEADLINES!**

**A NEW COUPLE!? OH MY! THE HOTTEST NEWS EVER!**

**THE ICE KING IS SOFT-HEARTED!? **

**HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND NOW!? GIRLS! NO MORE CHANCE FOR THE SECOND HOTTEST GUY!?**

**WE FOUND OUR NEW HOTTEST GUY! YUSUKE WATANABE, A NEW TRANSFER HOTTIE! GIRLS! WE HAVE A NEW GUY!**

**A TEAR AND A SMILE FOUND OVER THE ICE KING'S FACE!**

**THE MOST PERFECT HALLOWEEN YEAR!**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO MISS TOMOYO AND MISTER ERIOL FOR WINNING THE BEST HOSTS EVER!**

Pictures of the headline:

First: A picture of Sakura and Syaoran dancing outside the courtyard and kissing!

Second: A picture of Syaoran looking sad.

Third: A picture of Syaoran kissing Sakura on the lips while she was unconscious.

Fourth: A picture of Yusuke.

Fifth: A picture of Syaoran smiling with tears.

Sixth: A picture of the whole auditorium decorated and the people who went.

Seventh: A picture of Tomoyo and Eriol together.

--

The whole day went on, with Yusuke in every class of Sakura's and Syaoran's. He's sitting beside Sakura. Syaoran kept his glare. But whenever Sakura smiles at Syaoran, he blushes.

**Lunch**

Yusuke followed Tomoyo and Sakura towards the rooftop; they saw Syaoran and Eriol there. Syaoran stood up and protested, "What is he doing here!?" Eriol smirks, "Told you, you were jealous!" Syaoran pouts and sat back down and cursed Yusuke under his breath. Yusuke sat beside Sakura. There was a part wherein something happened, "Cherry-chan, try this!" Yusuke popped the food at Sakura's mouth suddenly. She chewed and swallowed, "Delicious!" Yusuke smiled, "Thanks! I made it!" Syaoran gritted his teeth and handed out his bento at Sakura with his head down, "Here…" He muttered. Sakura looked at him dumbfounded. Then, she realized what he is doing and gets a portion and tried it, "Delicious!" Syaoran mumbled thanks. Eriol smirked and Tomoyo videotaped the whole scene, "I'll call this 'The Love Triangle'!" She said starry-eyed. Everybody sweat drops.

**Music Class**

The whole gang was there including Yusuke. Syaoran was there now. Miss Tsujitani went in and was very happy, "Now, class! We'll have a musical number today!" The class groans, "Now, I'll announce the groups: Kinomoto, Daidouji, Hiiragizawa, and Watanabe?" And the list goes on. Syaoran wasn't there, we don't know why, maybe because he's always in the art room during this period. It's awkward to have him around.

They went to their groups and talked about on what they'll do. Syaoran was there with them even though he's not included. In the end, Sakura has to play the flute, Tomoyo's going to sing, Eriol's playing the piano and Yusuke playing the violin. Syaoran sat there. Miss Tsujitani sits comfortably on her chair and looks at the first group who will be going to perform right now, "Now, class, be quiet, the first group will perform now." The song started with Eriol playing the piano, then a mixture of Yusuke's violin playing and then Sakura's flute. Then, Tomoyo's voice echoed.

_**The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing**_

_**Even now, along the streets I always used to run along,**_

_**White flowers are blooming and smiling.**_

_**But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside**_

_**I love the present, but it will always pass...**_

_**It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago**_

_**The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud**_

_**And the worries that make my tears spill over**_

_**Are both connected to the precious future?**_

_**So...**_

_**Even when tomorrow comes**_

_**Even when someday I become an adult**_

_**I'm sure I'll always remember.**_

_**That you were here with me.**_

_**I'll never forget,**_

_**Even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world.**_

_**For this moment that will never disappear,**_

_**I thank you, everyone.**_

_**The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping.**_

_**In the sky above that always smiles down on this town,**_

_**Even now shooting stars are granting wishes.**_

_**But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part**_

_**For as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart**_

_**It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday.**_

_**My longing to shine like the twinkling stars**_

_**And my feelings, however sad they may be,**_

_**Are both connected to the precious future?**_

_**So...**_

_**Even when the seasons pass,**_

_**Even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere**_

_**I'm sure the future is unfolding.**_

_**I'll never forget**_

_**That you were all here with me.**_

_**For what has quietly begun**_

_**From this little place,**_

_**I thank you, everyone.**_

_**The land where we rode our dreams**_

_**Set forth from our memories**_

_**We'll meet again.**_

_**For now, please smile...**_

_**Even if it's for a long long time...**_

_**Even if you go off far away somewhere**_

_**I definitely want you to keep in touch.**_

_**Don't forget**_

_**That I was here with you...**_

_**No matter where you are in this vast world.**_

_**For these feelings that will never disappear,**_

_**I thank you, everyone.**_

_**Thank you for all your tenderness**_

_**Thank you for all your happiness**_

_**Thank you for all your kindness**_

_**Thank you for all your everything...**_

Syaoran has a sad look on his face. He stood up and left the room. All was quiet. Sakura look worriedly at the trace of Syaoran's scent. Tomoyo watched Sakura as she worry about Syaoran. Eriol stops playing and stood up and followed Syaoran. Yusuke looks at them blankly. Miss Tsujitani broke the tension around, "Ok… now… Excellent performance Miss Daidouji. Next group." Tomoyo and Sakura and Yusuke went back to their seats. Tomoyo whispered something to Sakura, "Don't worry, he'll be ok. He's just not in the mood." Sakura nods. Yusuke looks at Sakura worriedly, "Yeah. He'll be fine, don't worry too much." Yusuke tried to enlighten her, "Thanks, Yusuke, Tomoyo. I know he will." Sakura said at last.

**Art Room**

"Back to where you came? Why did you go, Syaoran?" Eriol asks Syaoran as he sits beside his friend. Syaoran has his head down, "After what happened, I mean during the ball… Why… why did I go blank then? And visions of someone are coming to my mind. It's horrible Eriol, the vision that Sakura will leave me again." Eriol sighs, "Don't worry, Syaoran. All you have to do right now is to enjoy your life to the fullest and never live your life in the past or worry about the future. Focus on what you could do now." Syaoran was silent. He didn't move, his head still down.

Eriol sat beside Syaoran like always, when he's like this, "You have to face it. You have to look ahead, Syaoran. You shouldn't look back, because you won't know when she'll vanished just like that out of your arms. There would be a certain time, wherein you have to make an important choice." Eriol stands up, "You need to be ready." And with that, Eriol left.

"I hope I would be ready in time…" Syaoran mumbled.

**Outside the Art Room**

"Cerberus… I'm glad 'you're' ready. Wait for him, will you?" Eriol mumbles to Cerberus.

"Yes… Master Reed." Cerberus replied.

**-END of CHAPTER 17-**

**A/n: There! Chapter 17 is finish! I'll try to finish 18 faster ok?? I'm quite busy with my projects, but I'll fit this in! I could write again! Haha! YAY! For that! Well, See you guys! I wonder what'll Cerberus do!?**

**Find it out next chapter? Maybe! Haha!**

**See you!**

**Syaoran: **You evil writer.

**Rai: **And yet, I control some part of your life! (smirks)


End file.
